La maldición de los Dioses
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: En una tierra lejana, dos niños, muy especiales, nacen. Lo que no saben, es que estarán predestinados desde mucho antes de su nacimiento a permanecer juntos y a superar la más dura de las pruebas.
1. Capítulo I: La osadía del mortal

**¡Hola!**

**¡Ya está aquí de nuevo esta pesada con nuevo proyecto!**

**Vamos a ver que tal me sale esto de escribir sobre fantasía xD**

**Os dejo como siempre con el primer capítulo y nos leemos abajo.**

**1 beso**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**La osadía del mortal**

Se cuenta que, en el tiempo ya huido y en lo más lejano de las edades pasadas, hubo un rey entre los reyes de Ederna, en las islas del Loverno. Era dueño de los ejércitos más numerosos, tenía un gran pueblo que lo amaba y un séquito más fiel que ningún cánido. Además, contaba con la divina gracia y simpatía de los dioses.

Un día, mientras marchaba de caza con sus hombres, el rey comenzó a perseguir a una cierva que pastaba en soledad en la verde pradera. La siguió hasta una pequeña laguna y, escondiéndose entre unos matorrales, observó pacientemente al animal, esperando el momento idóneo para cazarlo. La cierva se metió en las finas y cristalinas aguas hasta que el preciado líquido le tapó sus extremidades. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Una luz brillante y blanquecina, de aspecto celestial, cegó al rey durante unos pocos segundos. Unos cuantos segundos insignificantes, pero suficientes. Más cuando volvió a recuperar su visión con nitidez, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa provocada por la aparición que ante él se encontraba.

En aquel lago ya no se encontraba la cierva. No. Ahora, en su lugar, una hermosa joven de largos cabellos anaranjados y mirada verde altiva le observaba desde la lejanía mientras la ligera brisa jugueteaba con su vestido de gasa azul oscuro. El rey, asombrado por la belleza de la joven, deseo hacerla su esposa, más cuando se fue a acercar, la voz de la joven le detuvo.

— ¿Adónde creéis que vais, caballero?

— A vuestro lado, mi señora. ¿Dónde si no?

El joven rey continuó caminando y la joven sonrió despectivamente.

— ¿Y creéis que vos llegaréis a satisfacerme? – una profunda carcajada salió de su garganta mientras el rey la miraba con estupor. – No hay ser en este mundo terrenal que pueda acercárseme, mucho menos atarme.

— Pero yo… Si tan solo me permitierais demostraros todo lo que puedo ofreceros…

— El corazón de los humanos es terriblemente voluble.- murmuró con una cruel carcajada. Salió del agua y se fue acercando al joven rey.- Primero, intentas acabar con mi vida para convertirme en uno de tus muchos trofeos y luego, deseas hacerme tu esposa. ¿Por qué cambias de opinión tan rápidamente? ¿Fue, acaso, por mi imagen?

— Yo… Lo siento. No quería matarte realmente, de verdad. Te pido disculpas de todo corazón.- dijo el rey intentando arreglar las cosas.

— ¿De corazón? ¿Del tuyo?- preguntó condescendientemente la joven mientras reprimía una risa irónica.- Mi querido rey Tetsuya, tú no tienes corazón. Eso es lo que no me gusta de ti. Tienes a tu querida esposa en palacio, sola, lidiando con los horribles dolores del parto mientras tú… ¡Ah! Intentas divertirte con otra mujer… Buen intento, pero no lo suficiente.

— Yo quiero a mi esposa. Es solo que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Si muere en el parto? Quieres cubrirte las espaldas, deseas tener a una mujer a tu lado porque eres débil. Porque no sabrías como encarrilar tu vida sin nadie que te guie… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

El rey Tetsuya no tenía argumentos con los que combatir aquella lengua viperina de la mujer.

— Con lo prometedor que había comenzado el día… Y ahora, todo es un caos. Muy mal, querido Tetsuya. Eso no se hace. Dime una cosa, ¿qué crees que diría tu mujer si se enterara de la proposición tan indecente que acabas de proponerme?

— ¡Pero si yo no…!- intento rebatir el rey.

— Tú no, ¿qué? ¿Vas a negarme, a mí, la grandiosa Midori, que es lo que pasaba por tu mente tras verme?

El rey Tetsuya la miraba de hito en hito. Se había arrodillado tan pronto como había conocido el nombre de la joven que frente a él se encontraba. La Diosa Midori, representante divina del fuego, la caza, la violencia y las mujeres, se hallaba frente a él rodeada de un aura brillante y poderosa. Aquella diosa temida por sus súbditos por sus inestables cambios de humor y a la que difícilmente se podía aplacar.

— ¡Vaya! Parece que ya sabes quién soy. Seguramente me hayas visto en las paredes del templo.

— Nunca quise importunarla, mi señora. Lamento mucho mi falta de tacto.

Midori soltó una cruel risotada haciendo que los ojos del rey se posaran sobre ella.

— Al contrario, mí querido rey. No es tu falta de tacto lo me importuna, sino tu poca vergüenza y la poca estima que le tienes a tu esposa. ¿No es verdad? Pero sé de antemano que nunca lo reconocerás. No vales nada. Si quisieras algo a tu esposa, estarías en palacio con ella, soportando su mano, intentando reconfortarla en los dolores del parto porque… ¿sabes una cosa? Si no hubiera sido por ti, ella no tendría que estar pasando por todas esas calamidades.

— ¿Mi culpa, señora?

— Exacto, tú culpa. La próxima vez nos guardamos las ganas o…

El rey Tetsuya la miró expectante. No entendía el porqué la diosa se había detenido en su reprimenda, aunque le daba igual. Él solo podía admirar su estilizada silueta y recorrerla con la mirada una y otra vez, tragando saliva con dificultad, deseando poseerla en aquel mismo instante. Pero se detuvo. Se arrepintió de ello durante unos momentos. La Diosa Midori le miraba con una sonrisa felina.

— ¿Te diviertes, mi querido rey?

— No, mi señora.

Midori volvió a sonreír.

— Voy a darte una buena noticia. Tú mujer ha dado a luz dos preciosos niños. Un niño y una niña. — Al ver el silencio del hombre, la mujer alzó una ceja de incredulidad—. ¿Acaso no vas a preguntarme por el estado de tu esposa?

— S-sí. Claro. ¿Cómo está?

— Muerta. Pero que no te sienta mal. En el fondo tú lo sabías, ¿no es cierto? Lo peor de todo es que la pobre muchacha no hizo más que repetir tu nombre en medio de la inconsciencia. Menudo palo, ¿verdad? Podría haberse salvado pero, por desgracia, decidió dar sus últimas fuerzas para tener a esos pequeños bastardos.

— ¡¿Cómo que bastardos? ¡¿A qué se refiere con eso, mi señora?

Midori soltó una cruel carcajada. Realmente los humanos eran volubles, y las más divertidas marionetas que se pudiera tener.

— ¡A mí no se te ocurra levantarme la voz! — El rey Tetsuya cayó por unos segundos dándose cuenta de su error—. ¿Creías que los hijos eran tuyos? ¡Qué ingenuo! Tú mujer ya estaba embarazada cuando contrajisteis nupcias.

— ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

— Tú esposa vino a mi templo y me lo confesó entre lágrimas. No quiero que te sientas mal, pero es la verdad. Ahora, dime una cosa. ¿Qué harás con esos niños?

— ¿Vais a permitirme vivir?

La diosa volvió a reír, esta vez más escandalosamente.

— Sí. Supongo que sí. Hoy me siento generosa, pero no te confundas y respóndeme a la pregunta. ¿Qué harás con esos niños? ¿Los matarás? ¿Harás que los críen otras personas? O, por el contrario, ¿los criarás como si fueran tuyos; sangre de tu sangre?

El rey Tetsuya suspiró derrotado y apartó la mirada de los ojos de la diosa. Le intimidaban lo suficiente y sabía que, si quería seguir viviendo, debería contestar correctamente a la pregunta.

— Los criaré como mis propios hijos, mi señora. Aunque con ello me recuerde todos los días de mi vida la traición de mi mujer.

La diosa Midori le miró por unos instantes. Se acomodó el cabello y el vestido y, tras situarse sobre una de las rocas, miró al joven rey.

— Esos niños estarán bajo mi protección. Cualquier tipo de daño a su persona, te costará la vida. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

El rey asintió con la cabeza.

— Perfecto.

Y desapareció tras un fuerte rastro de luz. El rey Tetsuya contempló por unos instantes el lugar donde había permanecido la diosa y, tras respirar copiosamente, se dirigió nuevamente hacia el castillo. Allí le recibieron con la mala de la muerte de su esposa, pero la nueva del nacimiento de dos pequeños niños; los cuales dormían tranquilamente en una pequeña cuna.

Mientras tanto, en lo alto de los cielos, un par de ojos observaban toda la conversación que tuvo lugar en el bosque.

— ¿Crees que ha sido conveniente dejarlo así?

Midori se volvió y enfrentó a un joven dios de piel tostada y cabello negro.

— Por supuesto que sí, mi querido Hamano. ¿Debería arrepentirme?

— Son los hijos de un dios de los que estamos hablando. Los peligros que podrían suponer para toda la especie humana están en pleno auge.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan filosófico? Te recomiendo que dejes de pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de Hayami y vengas a visitarme más a menudo. Mi lecho se siente muy frío desde que te fuiste la última vez. — dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras jugaba con el cuello de la túnica el hombre.

— Puede que no me tientes lo suficiente. ¿Qué tienes que ofrecerme?

— El mundo. Dime una cosa, ¿no sientes curiosidad por saber qué ocurrirá con esos niños dentro de quince años?

Hamano miró a la diosa sujetándola firmemente de la cintura.

— No mucha, aunque creo que tú vas a encender la mecha de algo grande.

— Muy grande. Quiero ver cómo se desarrollan los hechos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el origen de los niños y el secreto tras su madre. ¿Quién nos lo iba a decir? La pequeña Aoi, madre de dos preciosos mellizos. ¿Qué crees que dirá Tenma cuando se entere?

— No metas más cizaña de la que hay. Y no creo que diga nada, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que utiliza con Tsurugi. Ya me entiendes…

— Claro que sí y seguro que hacen las mismas cosas que nosotros. — Murmuró pícaramente. — Estoy deseando que pasen los años. Porque la función, no ha hecho más que comenzar…

* * *

**¿Y bien?**

**¿Os ha gustado o ha resultado muy lioso? ¿Ha resultado muy corto?**

**Tengo que hacer una advertencia. Uno de nuestros personajes principales, más concreta mente uno de los niños, cambiará de género. Quiero decir, que si en la serie original (Inazuma Eleven) era un chico, ahora pasará a ser un versión femenina, aunque voy a intentar dejar su carácter igual que estaba antes.**

**¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Que se sitúa quince años después... A ver que tal se me da con esa parejilla xD**

**El siguiente capitulo lo tendré listo dentro de tres semanas, porque esta tengo que estudiar como una loca, y la siguiente tengo muchos exámenes (eso me pasa por abrir tantos frentes -.-U) ¡Pero después de esa semana seré libre como el sol cuando amanece, seré libre como el mar, libre como el pájaro que escapó de su prisión y puede al fin volar... Tengo que dejar de escuchar a Nino Bravo. En fin. Espero que me esperéis y que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**1 beso muy grande.**

**Ciao.**


	2. Capítulo II: La profecía

**¡Hola!  
Tras el parón que hice por culpa de los exámenes, aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo del fic.  
Comentarios abajo como siempre.  
La única advertencia que tengo es que hay gender bender (cambio en el sexo de un personaje, en este caso de chico a chica)  
Espero que os guste.  
Un beso muy grande.  
Ciao**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**  
**La profecía**

_15 años después_

— ¡Shirou! ¡¿Cuánto más tiempo necesitas para estar lista? — gritó un chico de ojos color azul grisáceo brillante.

— ¡Ya estoy! No seas tan impaciente. — Contestó bajando una chica por las escaleras. — No llegaremos tarde al teatro y no nos perderemos la representación.

— ¡A mí me da igual la representación! Lo único que quiero es salir de esta casa. Llevamos cerca de tres días sin salir y los muros me están agobiando.

— Atsuya, has estado enfermo. Y aparte, a ti solo te gusta salir para cazar. — contestó la mujer amablemente sonriendo a su hermano. Se atusó la túnica y caminó hasta la puerta del palacio en la cual ya esperaba su hermano con los brazos cruzados.

La capital de Loverno, Saivodia, estaba durante la festividad de las Kurumadas, en el mes de las Yasibas. La gente salía de sus casas en dirección a la colina donde se encontraba el Gran Teatro de Saivodia, y en la que se llevaría a cabo las representaciones en honor al dios Kurumada. Iban todos los años, desde que tenían memoria, pero este sería el primer año en el que irían sin la continua vigilancia del séquito real. Como hijos del rey Tetsuya, la seguridad de ambos jóvenes era algo que conocían todos los habitantes y de lo que ya no se sorprendían si veían detrás de los príncipes una legión de hombres.

Pero no este año. Este año, junto con la mayoría de edad del príncipe Atsuya, la princesa Shirou podía ir acompañada por su hermano sin tener encima a la guardia. Y ella estaba encantada. No tendría que soportar el cuchicheo de la gente y podría hablar con ella sin ningún problema. Bueno, siempre y cuando su hermano se lo permitiera. Dado que ella era mujer, no contaba demasiado para la sociedad en general y, por supuesto, nunca tendría la mayoría de edad como Atsuya. Su tutela pasaba de su padre a su futuro marido, y su hermano solo era la excepción a esa absurda norma. Pero no le importaba. Iría a ver la representación sobre la tragedia cumbre del famoso escritor Kabeyama. Una historia de amor y drama que había revolucionado a todo la región de Ederna.

La gente los señalaba, pero Atsuya ya estaba acostumbrado. Era de sobra conocido el sobre proteccionismo de su padre con respecto a ellos. Y ahora, dado que él había llegado a la mayoría de edad, no necesitaba a la guardia para nada. Aunque hacía años que no los necesitaba. Se había convertido en un guerrero de renombre y temido por muchas de las legiones extranjeras. Miró a su hermana que caminaba animada a su lado. La sonrisa nunca se le borraba del rostro, ni teniendo en cuenta su situación. Al ser mujer, no tenía ningún tipo de derecho. Nada. Solo podía acatar las reglas que le dieran su padre o su futuro marido, al cual, su padre comenzaba a elegir entre decenas de pretendientes que venían todos los días a palacio.

Y es que la belleza de su hermana era tan o más conocida que la capacidad para la milicia de Atsuya. Y eso, era algo que no podía negar. El pelo de su hermana era largo y rizado, de una tonalidad grisácea parecida al acero más puro y claro. Brillaba bajo el sol, dándole ese aspecto metalizado que tanto le caracterizaba. Sus ojos eran azules con destellos grises, totalmente expresivos, dándole un aspecto siempre relajado y amable. Aunque ese aspecto se lo debía también a la sonrisa que siempre cargaba consigo. Y, su cuerpo también era bonito y llamativo, muy a pesar de Atsuya. Estaba llena de curvas y tenía unas medidas generosas para una mujer que, acompañadas con las túnicas de seda clara que llevaba, resultaban sumamente atractivas. Parecía la hija de una diosa, o así la describían los pretendientes. Pero, había algo que llenaba de orgullo a Atsuya respecto a su hermana y era que no se dejaba deslumbrar por las riquezas de los pretendientes. Ni por su escaso cerebro, como hacían muchas otras solo para poder tener algo de poder en el hogar.

Él, por el contrario, tenía el pelo corto, continuamente despeinado y de una tonalidad salmón. No rosa, salmón, más anaranjado que el rosa. Sus ojos eran del mismo color brillante y su piel era tan clara como la de Shirou, muy parecida a la nieve caída durante el Fasdira y tan distinta de la del rey, que era más tostada. Su cuerpo estaba torneado por las largas jornadas de entrenamiento y los combates en misiones de expansión contra los enemigos. Y, si podía, llevaba siempre al descubierto, tapado únicamente de cintura para abajo con una túnica corta de color blanco. Siempre blanco. La espada la llevaba enganchada al cinturón de cuero que le acompañaba a cualquier lugar y brillaba al sol cada vez en que la desenvainaba. Se sentía poderoso y lo sabía.

Shirou miró a su hermano caminar en silencio a su hermano. No era un hombre de muchas palabras y tampoco era muy dado a las muestras de afecto en público, pero era un cacho de pan y demasiado bueno. Muchas veces, temía por su integridad física cuando se encontraba rodeado de mujeres. Y eso era porque las mujeres se desvivían por una atención suya. Cualquier cosa. Hasta un insulto le parecía bien. Y eso, a Shirou, la llenaba de felicidad. Era la única mujer a la que Atsuya hacía caso y eso, era algo que muchas no le perdonaban. Pero daba igual. Por supuesto, quería ver a su hermano feliz, pero no con cualquier mujerzuela como las que había por la ciudad. Ya había descubierto a unas cuantas intentando trepar hasta la ventana de su dormitorio. ¡Las muy desvergonzadas! Pues bien, ella no permitiría que ninguna se acercara a él. O dejaría de llamarse Shirou.

Prácticamente, y sin darse cuenta, llegaron al teatro. Atsuya cogió del brazo a Shirou y lo acercó a él protectoramente. Había demasiada gente y no quería que se perdiera. Era demasiado despistada en ese sentido. Solo con ver una cosa que le gustaba iba allí y se olvidaba del mundo. Y el mundo estaba demasiado lleno de peligros, y él lo sabía muy bien. En cuento se acercaron un poco a las puertas del teatro, la gente abrió un pasillo dejándoles libre el paso. Eso era otra de las cosas que le gustaba a Atsuya. Que la gente le tuviera respeto. Podía observar entre la multitud al caminar, como algunas de las féminas que venían en compañía de padres y maridos le hacían ojitos. Sonrió para sus adentros. Había yacido con muchas de esas mujeres casadas anteriormente y les había dejado bien claro para lo único que las quería. Y ellas no habían puesto ninguna objeción. Aunque también observó como esos mismos ojos que antes le miraban con deseo y lujuria ahora se volvían frías y destilaban odio dirigidas hacia su pequeña hermana, que se había abrazado a él y las miraba sonriente.

A veces y solo a veces, su hermana podía tener ideas demasiado macabras. Nada más entrar, se dirigieron hacia la primera fila, en la misma en la que se sentaban los sacerdotes y magistrados. Detrás de ellos, se sentaban los máximos benefactores del teatro, los hijos de los caídos en guerra y los embajadores de otros países. Por detrás de ellos, se sentaba el resto de los distintos clanes, agrupados por sectores.

La gente se iba colocando y, en pocos minutos, la obra dio comienzo. Un hombre entrado en carnes y de gracioso peinado verde oscuro se había colocado frente al público en el centro del escenario. Llevaba una túnica tan sumamente corta, que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Y a Atsuya no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tapar los ojos de su hermana y de esconder su cabeza en el pecho de él.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó divertida en un susurro.

— Protejo tu inocencia y tu mente de tener pesadillas esta noche. Ese espectáculo no es digno para menores.- contestó el mayor.

— Para menores, ¿eh? Atsuya, tengo la misma edad que tú. Que no se te olvide. De hecho, soy mayor por unos minutos, así que no me des órdenes, ¿estamos?

— Shirou, cuando estemos fuera, trátame con algo más de respeto porque si la gente sabe que te doy tantas libertades, estaremos ambos en problemas. Y además, algún día me lo agradecerás. No me gustaría que te llevaras semejante idea del sexo masculino al matrimonio.

Shirou bufó y sintió como su hermano dejaba de hacer presión en su cabeza, dándole la libertad de volver a colocarse como estaba antes, mirando al escenario.

— ¿Y no crees que ya tengo una visión bastante pesimista respecto al sexo masculino? No es por nada, pero no me habéis dado más que disgustos.

— ¿Habéis? ¿Por qué me metes a mí en ese saco? — preguntó indignado el chico.

Shirou sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— Los pretendientes porque me acosan, papá porque me exige que tome a uno de ellos como esposo, los magistrados recordándome a cada segundo cuál es mi lugar en la sociedad y tú con tus líos de faldas que no hacen más que darme quebraderos de cabeza. Vas a tener montones de hijos dispersos por la ciudad y, algún día, todos se darán cuenta. Aunque eso ya sea un secreto a voces.

— ¿Y cuál es el secreto a voces? ¿Qué muchas de las mujeres casadas están insatisfechas en sus matrimonios y que recurren a mí a que las dé un poco del cariño y el respeto que no reciben en sus casas? Perdóname por ser tan buena persona. — contestó divertido.

— ¡Ay, Atsuya! ¡No se trata de eso! Algún día, vas a tener problemas de verdad y no podré ayudarte. Hace dos días, vino Natsumi, la mujer del herrero, diciendo que se encontraba en estado de buena esperanza y que debías hacerte cargo porque llevaba meses sin consumar con su marido.

Atsuya bufó molesto y se encaró con su hermana.

— Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. De todos es sabido que el herrero no busca la satisfacción fuera de casa y que su mujer siempre está más que dispuesta a dárselo. De hecho, cuando fui a su casa, acababa de terminar con su marido, el cual se había marchado nuevamente a trabajar. ¡Y no me dio tiempo a terminar dicho… trabajillo!

— ¿Ah, no?

— No. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque la muy fresca se había citado con otro de sus amantes al mismo tiempo que a mí. ¿Y a qué no sabes quién era? — Shirou negó con la cabeza y se acercó más, haciendo que Atsuya terminara contándoselo en el oído. — El aprendiz del panadero.

Shirou abrió los ojos asombrada y rió levemente.

— Ya sabía yo que no podía haber sido por el avanzado estado que presentaba. De todas maneras, la eché de palacio. Se había colado e intentaba subir a tu habitación por el rosal.

Alguien les mandó callar desde el público y ambos jóvenes centraron su atención a la obra. El gran héroe Acleptos había marchado en campaña militar dejando a su mujer Postria en casa. Durante la campaña conoce a Miránsia, la joven princesa del reino que han ido a conquistar, y ambos se enamoran sin tener contacto alguno. Al volver a casa, Acelptos encuentra a su mujer yaciendo con otro y los mata en un ataque de cólera. Decide volver con la princesa y ambos mantienen un fuerte y apasionado romance, que pronto es castigado por los dioses. El castigo resulta el rapto de la princesa Miránsia que había sido destinada al amor de Extroi, rey del pueblo vecino, y su posterior encierro en una de las torres del castillo. Acelptos, viendo como el amor de su vida sufre, va en su búsqueda y salvación. Cuando va a ser castigada por acción de su prometido con la hoguera, Acelptos aparece y se enzarza en una batalla con Extroi por la vida de la princesa. Sin embargo, uno de los soldados es más rápido y tira la antorcha a la pira, que va consumiendo la madera y a la princesa lentamente. Acelptos, fijando su mirada en la bella Miránsia, decide que estar con ella es lo más importante para él y se tira a la hoguera junto a ella; muriendo ambos consumidos por las llamas anaranjadas y doradas del fuego. Extroi, conmovido por la acción del guerrero Acelptos, declara esa fecha como fiesta nacional dedicada a los enamorados acabando así la obra.

El público se levantó y aplaudió fuertemente a los actores, todos masculinos y al escritor, que salió nuevamente con esa casi invisible túnica, provocando que Atsuya volviera a tapar los ojos de Shirou que soltó una pequeña risa. Librándose del agarre de su hermano, Shirou se fijo en los actores que saludaban al público con reverencias. Todos, los cinco, eran hombres. Acleptos estaba interpretado por un joven de piel tostada, ojos negros y pelo del color de la vainilla. Postria estaba interpretada por un joven de cabellos rubios y piel también tostada. Miránsia estaba interpretada por un joven de pelo azul celeste y ojos castaños, con la piel sumamente clara. Extroi estaba interpretado por un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos a juego con una sonrisa permanente en la cara. El amante de Postria y el soldado que suelta la antorcha estaban, ambos, interpretados por un joven de menor estatura que los demás, pelo azul oscuro corto y ojos de color ámbar.

Pero Shirou no despegó ni un momento su vista del primer actor, aquel que había interpretado a la perfección el papel del héroe Acleptos. Sus ojos negros le atrajeron de manera casi inmediata, tenía un magnetismo y producían tal atracción que era imposible no admirarlos. Aunque denotaran seriedad al igual que cada célula de su rostro. Atsuya posó una mano sobre el hombro de Shirou y esta se volvió hacia su hermano con una sonrisa, deseando que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su repentino interés por el actor principal.

— Será mejor que nos marchemos. Tenemos que pasar por el templo primero y después volver a casa. Hay que rendirle los cultos adecuados al dios. No queremos que su ira recaiga sobre nosotros, ¿verdad?

— Sí, tienes razón. — Shirou volvió su mirada hacia el escenario pero los actores ya lo habían abandonado. — Atsuya, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? — preguntó la chica caminando junto a su hermano mientras salían del teatro.

El mayor le miró alzando una ceja y sin creer en lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. ¿Shirou estaba preguntando sobre el amor a primera vista?

— Pues, no lo sé. Nunca me ha pasado. Pero no creo que a eso se le pueda llamar amor. Tan solo atracción por el físico de la persona.

— Oh, ya veo. Y, ¿te gustaría vivir una historia como la de la obra?

Atsuya la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

— Vale, Shirou. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás preguntando cosas como esas?

— Bueno, es que me pareció sumamente bonita. Ver como dos personas, teniendo compromisos previos, pudieron enamorarse con tan solo una mirada, con tan pocos encuentros y sin tocarse en ningún momento. El poder sentir a la persona amada aunque esté lejos y poder entregarte a ella sin importarte las represalias. Y elegir la muerte como destino final, únicamente para poder permanecer por siempre jamás junto a la persona que ha robado tu corazón. ¿No te parece que esa es la mejor definición para la palabra amor?

— Supongo. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Nunca sueles preguntar acerca del amor o pensar esas cosas.

Shirou se encogió de hombros y sonrió a su hermano.

— Bueno, creo que estoy en la edad y son las hormonas las que controlan mis pensamientos día y noche. — contestó la chica agarrando la mano de su hermano, el cual se sonrojó violentamente.

— Pues controla esas hormonas o vamos a tener unas cuantas palabras ellas y yo. Y no me cojas de la mano, que me da vergüenza y lo sabes.

Shirou rió y abrazó a su hermano soltándole casi al instante.

— ¡Eres tan tímido, Atsuya! Por eso voy a tener que ser yo la que te proteja de las artes de las mujeres.

Atsuya solo giró la cabeza molesto y todavía sonrojado y continuaron caminando hasta el templo. Mucha gente había ido hasta allí para rendir culto al dios encargado de la festividad. El dios Kurumada era conocido como el dios del vino y de la fiesta. Aunque esta era solo una de las facetas que le gustaban desarrollar a los escritores. La otra era la del dios de la locura ritual, del éxtasis. Pero, se le veneraba durante estas festividades por ser el patrón de la agricultura y el teatro. Los cultivos estaban a punto de florecer y los agricultores deseaban que sus plantaciones gozaran de vida y vitalidad, además de salud. Shirou tiró de la mano de Atsuya y le llevó hasta el altar. Allí, la mujer se quitó uno de sus brazaletes y lo depositó frente al altar dedicado al dios. Atsuya, por el contrario, se arrodilló y prometió dedicarle y sacrificar a su ternero más sano y vigoroso.

Shirou permaneció unos instantes más delante del altar, murmurando una lenta e hipnótica oración venerando al dios. Atsuya, sin embargo, fijó su atención en la figura femenina que les observaba desde hacía tiempo detrás de una de las columnas.

— Shirou, quédate aquí junto a los sacerdotes. En seguida vuelvo.

La chica asintió pero continuó con su oración. Atsuya aprovechó ese momento para dirigirse hacia la profundidad y oscuridad que proporcionaba el templo. Buscó a la extraña mujer y, antes de que lo esperaba, la encontró sentaba en uno de los bancos de piedra. Su pelo era largo, de color naranja y suelto. Sus ojos eran verdes profundos y le dirigían una mirada altiva y de soberbia, que parecía volver a aparecer en su sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos perfectamente alineados. Su cuerpo, generoso, vestía una túnica azul oscuro de gasa mate.

— ¿Qué puede haber atraído la atención de una diosa como usted? — preguntó Atsuya haciendo una leve reverencia.

— ¿Me has reconocido? No está mal. Tú padre fue mucho más lento para eso. — comentó divertida la diosa.

— Difícil no reconocer a la diosa Midori, referente del fuego, la caza y protectora de animales y mujeres. Cualquiera que haya ido a su templo y contemplado las escenas que en ellas hay representadas o las estatuas podría reconoceros.

— Sois interesante, príncipe. Sí que lo sois. — contestó Midori jugueteando con uno de sus cabellos. — Y muy atractivo, además. Seguro que no os faltan las mujeres.

Atsuya alzó una ceja.

— No, la verdad es que no. Pero no creo que hayáis venido hasta aquí solo para decirme eso. ¿Será que queréis castigarme por divertirme con mujeres casadas?

La mujer sonrió altivamente y se levantó.

— No. Eso no me interesa, de momento. Aunque no esté bien que yo lo diga, solo jugáis con mujeres casadas. Aquellas que ya han sido desfloradas y, por lo que sé, las avisáis previamente de vuestras intenciones y ellas acceden. No veo cuál es el problema. — Atsuya respiró un poco aliviado, pese al nerviosismo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. — Y sí, tenéis razón. Vengo por otra razón.

— ¿Y puedo saber cuál es?

Midori volvió a sonreír y se acercó todavía más al príncipe.

— Por supuesto. Son dos profecías. ¿Quieres escucharlas? — Atsuya asintió y la diosa sonrió todavía más. — Sabia elección. Te harán falta, aunque solo una de ellas, porque la otra es para tu hermana. La que es para ti dice lo siguiente: Una unión irrompible te verás comprometido a realizar, pero los dioses son caprichosos y tu misión, intentarán hacer fracasar. Solo con ayuda de quién menos esperas, podrás conseguir la tan ansiada meta, pero eso pondrá en peligro el lazo que te une a la persona querida.

— ¿Y la de mi hermana cuál es? — preguntó Atsuya algo turbado por las palabras pronunciadas por la mujer.

— No te impacientes. Ahí va. Tu destino seguirás y compañía llevarás, pero algo provocará tu caída y solo el hombre dedicatorio de desdén podrá salvarte. La luna vigila tus pasos y vela por tu seguridad pero en la oscuridad sola estarás y tu valentía a prueba pondrás.

Atsuya permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes. La profecía de su hermana era más oscura que la suya y mucho más tenebrosa. Temía por la vida de su hermana y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia la diosa, vio que esta había desaparecido. Frustrado, pero temiéndose lo peor al recordar las palabras de la mujer, corrió hacia el altar y respiró tranquila. Su hermana le esperaba tranquilamente y con su dulce sonrisa mientras hablaba animadamente con uno de los sacerdotes, el más anciano de todos y el más sabio. Tal vez a él pudiera comentarle sus dudas con respecto a las profecías recibidas de la diosa Midori.

* * *

**¡Pues ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?  
Espero que no se esté haciendo muy difícil de sobre llevar y sumamente lento de leer.**

**La historia del teatro, es mía, está basada en una pequeña novela que tengo escrita y la cual tengo que reescribir por el tiempo que tiene y las faltas que ello conlleva xD**

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: ¡Me alegro que hayas decidido pasar por aquí! Me voy a sentir mal de dejarte con la intriga, pero es que no se me ocurre nada mejor para terminar los capítulos... además creo que quedan mejor xD**

**0o0onoriko0o0o: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Madre mia, espero que tus amigas no me odien por se tema de conversación, aunque me halaga muchísimo que hayas leído todos los fics (siendo algunos bastante malos a mi parecer xD) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, y espero que este también. Uff, lo de buena escritora no sé yo... aunque eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar, puesto que siempre hay alguien mejor que uno mismo allá fuera ^^**

**Roronoa Szayel: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Em... sí. Me encanta la pareja de Teman y Tsurugi y, teniendo en cuenta que me inspiré en los Dioses Griegos que estaban siempre unos con otros, y les daba igual el género (creo que por eso me gustan tanto xD), pues me inspiré en ellos y decidí ponerlos. Yaoi... Yes! It will dominate the world! xD**

**Moka Madoka: ¡Me alegra verte por aquí! La trama es algo rara, pero espero que no se haga muy pesada de seguir. A mi Inazuma Eleven Go solo me gusta porque salen los personajes de siempre de mayores (aunque no todos =S) Y la nueva temporada, la de Chrono Stone, ni siquiera me la estoy mirando... En fin xD Pero no te preocupes que solo van a salir del Go unos cuantos, y son casi todos del equipo de la primera temporada, así que no hay pérdida. **

**Em... Bueno, la verdad es que no sé que decir. Para algunos términos que he puesto aquí (todo inventado por mí durante los exámenes que es cuando viene la señorita inspiración¬¬) pues los estoy reuniendo en mi blog, concretamente en un blog que he creado para poner información sobre los fics y en el cual, ahora mismo, estoy poniendo información sobre los fics nuevos.**

**Se llama así, quitarle los espacios y unir las palabras xD**

_eljardindelashadasblancas._

_blogspot. _

_com._

_es_

**Y ahí está.**

**El siguiente capítulo intentaré subirlo la semana que viene, aunque con tantos fics comenzados me está resultado difícil llevar el ritmo xD**

**¡Pero intentaré se cumplidora! ¡Sobre todo ahora que terminé las clases! ^^**

**Y bueno, que muchas gracias por leer y que espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy y los siguientes ^^**

**1 beso muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	3. Capítulo III: El compromiso

**¡****Hola!****  
Aquí estamos nuevamente con el tercer capítulo.  
****Comentarios abajo como siempre.  
****La única advertencia que tengo es que hay gender bender (cambio en el sexo de un personaje, en este caso de chico a chica)  
¿Hace falta que diga que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece pero que la historia sí? Porque creo que eso queda bastante claro... ¬¬ (¡Además se me olvida siempre! ¡No me lo toméis en cuenta! T.T)**

**Espero que os guste.  
****Un beso muy grande.  
****Ciao**

* * *

Capitulo 3  
El compromiso

Atsuya había acudido raudo y veloz para proteger a su hermana. Las profecías que le había dicho la diosa Midori no le habían gustado ni un solo ápice. La suya era bastante más suave, pero la de su hermana… ¿Qué demonios podría significar? Shirou caminaba a su lado con una expresión de felicidad. Acababan de cerrar una de las fiestas más importantes del reino y no había pasado absolutamente nada. Además, parecía contenta por la obra de teatro, aunque sus preguntas tardías fueron bastante peores. Se había sentido muy violento. El amor no era un asunto que estuviera de moda en aquella época, de hecho, todos los matrimonios eran por conveniencia y, lo mucho que podía llegar a pasar entre dos personas, era un cariño y un respeto mutuo, aunque lo de mutuo nunca se daba desde el punto de vista del hombre para con la mujer. En ese aspecto, ellas estaban en clara desventaja. Y, por ese mismo, Atsuya intentaba proteger a su hermana de todo eso. No quería meterle estúpidas ideas sobre el amor en la cabeza, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad. La cruda realidad en la que, durante su matrimonio, no obtendría todo aquello que anhelaba. Shirou le miró fijamente y, tras cogerle la mano, sonrió.

— Atsuya, ¿estás bien?

— Sí. ¿Por qué?

Shirou se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

— No lo sé. Has estado muy callado durante todo este tiempo.

— No te preocupes. Solo estaba pensativo.- contestó Atsuya abrazando fuertemente a su hermana.

Intentó parecer normal frente a Shirou, sonreírle o, al menos, hacer el intento. Pero no podía, seguía pensativo por las palabras de la diosa. Le resultaba especialmente duro el no conocer el significado oculto tras esas palabras. "_Una unión irrompible te verás comprometido a realizar, pero los dioses son caprichosos y tu misión, intentarán hacer fracasar. Solo con ayuda de quién menos esperas, podrás conseguir la tan ansiada meta, pero eso pondrá en peligro el lazo que te une a la persona querida._" ¿Una unión irrompible? ¿De qué unión hablaba? ¿A qué se refería? Atsuya se frustraba con el simple hecho de no poder sacar dicho significado. Los acertijos se le daban bien, aunque su hermana era mejor, pero él no se quedaba atrás tampoco.

— Atsuya, ¿te gustaría enamorarte algún día?

— Shirou, no lo sé. Yo…— Atsuya se mordió la lengua. No podía bajar a su hermana de la nube, no cuando le miraba con aquellos ojos tan sumamente soñadores. — ¿Y a ti?

— Sí. Un amor que sea más fuerte que las normas establecidas es lo que cualquier chica desearía. ¿No lo crees tú también así?

— Supongo…

— Majestad…— dijo un hombre alto perteneciente a la guardia.

Shirou le miró fijamente. Le sonaba su cara, porque había estado mucho tiempo con Atsuya entrenando, pero no escuchó nunca a su hermano hablar sobre él.

— Dime, Fudo.

— Su padre les espera. — contestó incómodamente. Atsuya levantó una ceja desconcertado.

— ¿Y sabes para qué es?

Fudo sacudió la cabeza pero, antes de que Atsuya comenzara a caminar para seguir a su hermana, le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído.

— No sé de qué se trata, pero creo que puede ser algo relacionado con su hermana.

— Gracias, Fudo.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se retiró nuevamente hacia las murallas de palacio. Atsuya siguió a Shirou y apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo. Cuando se hubo situado a su altura, Shirou se volvió sonriente.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? — preguntó la chica mirando a su hermano lateralmente.

— Nada en especial. Me preguntó si querría practicar con él un rato.

— Ah. — Shirou sabía que mentía, pero no quiso decir nada. Atsuya, por su parte, suspiró aliviado.

Ambos llegaron a la sala del trono donde su padre les esperaba sentado. Había varias mujeres a su alrededor sentadas sobre grandes cojines ricos en bordados, todas vestidas con hermosos vestidos de gasa, algo escasos en cuanto a ocultar piel. Algunas reían, otras le daban de comer o rellenaban su copa del más exquisito vino. Shirou suspiró ante la actitud de su progenitor. Había estado millares de veces en aquella sala y, aún así, no podía dejar de sorprenderse. Grandes columnas de mármol blanco, suelos de gres y largas cortinas de seda de colores colgaban desde el techo rozando los suelos. En el centro de la sala, una enorme fuente con pétalos de rosas y nenúfares flotaban con delicadeza y elegancia sobre la superficie.

Un pequeño grupo de guardias se encontraba a los lados de la estancia, ocultos entre las sombras, vigilando todos y cada uno de los pasos de los seres en aquella habitación. Shirou sonrió al acercarse a su padre y Atsuya hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Fudo nos ha avisado hace escasos segundos. ¿Qué deseabais? — preguntó Atsuya mirando fijamente a su padre. Si bien él era todo un mujeriego, la insana obsesión de su padre por la poligamia, era algo que no soportaba. Nunca había conocido a su madre, pero esperaba que su padre no se hubiera atrevido a engañarla, aunque por su comportamiento, podía llegar a imaginarlo.

— Sí. Tengo una noticia maravillosa, pero antes, ¿cómo ha estado el festival? ¿Os ha gustado?

— Sí, padre. Ha sido maravilloso. Hemos ido a ver una obra de teatro que ha sido sublime. — contestó Shirou juntando las manos cerca de su rostro y sonriendo. Los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

— Me alegro de que te haya gustado hija mía. ¿Cuál era el tema de la obra en esta ocasión?

— El amor.

El rey alzó una ceja incrédulamente y miró a Atsuya.

— ¿El amor?

— Era un drama. Al final los dos mueren. — contestó el hermano mayor.

— Vaya. Lo siento por los protagonistas. — contestó Tetsuya sin importarle realmente mucho el tema de la obra. — Pero en fin. Os tengo una noticia maravillosa, o por lo menos, para ti, hija mía.

Shirou se señaló y sonrió.

— ¿Para mí? ¿Es una sorpresa?

— Una y muy agradable. — dijo Tetsuya sonriendo a la más joven. — He estado pensando en todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo últimamente. Sabes que he estado recibiendo muchas peticiones de matrimonio, a cada cual mejor, y he tomado una decisión. Estás en una edad muy conveniente, en la que tu belleza está en su punto álgido y tu cuerpo está receptivo a la procreación, por eso creo que ya es hora de que contraigas unas nupcias convenientes.

— ¿Un… un matrimonio? — preguntó Shirou confundida.

— Sí. Es una sabia decisión. El matrimonio te dará sabiduría y te hará madurar, te convertirá en una mujer respetable, en una madre ejemplar y en una gran reina. Eso mucho más de lo que podrías desear.

Shirou sonrió, pero Atsuya no estaba del todo convencido.

— ¿Y quién es el afortunado? — preguntó Atsuya mirando a su padre. Tenía que haber algún tipo de motivo escondido detrás de aquella decisión.

— ¿Afortunado? La única afortunada es tu hermana. Su mano la ha pedido el rey Ryuugo, con el que estableceremos un acuerdo de paz entre los dos reinos. Dentro de una semana, emprenderás el viaje hacia su reino y Atsuya, tú la acompañarás.

— ¡¿Con Someoka? ¡Padre, eso es un suicidio! ¡¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir? — gritó Atsuya fuera de sí. — ¡No es más que un bárbaro!

— Déjenos solos. — dijo el rey Tetsuya y, automáticamente, las mujeres y la guardia salieron de la sala dejando a los príncipes a solas con su padre. — Atsuya, no te atrevas a volver a levantarme la voz en frente de la plebe. ¿Me has entendido?

Atsuya le miró fijamente con rabia en los ojos.

— Someoka es nuestro mayor enemigo. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre darle a mi hermana como esposa? ¡¿Es que acaso no es más que un simple botín de guerra?

— ¡No solo es tu hermana! ¡También es mi hija! ¡Y son más los derechos que tengo yo sobre ella que tú!

— ¡Padre, pero…!

— Acepto. — murmuró una voz femenina.

Ambos hombres se giraron sorprendidos hacia la única mujer en la sala.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? — preguntó Atsuya parpadeando incrédulamente.

— Bien dicho, Shirou. Me alegro de que hayas tomado esta decisión. — se giró hacia su hijo mayor. — Atsuya, tu hermana sabe muy bien cuál es su lugar y su deber. Deberías aprender de ella.

Atsuya se volvió hacia Shirou y la cogió de los hombros.

— ¡Shirou! ¿Estás segura? No sabes en dónde te estás metiendo. — dijo su hermano mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— Ajá. Padre, con vuestro permiso, me retiro. — dijo Shirou mientras salía de la habitación. Cuando hubo salido, Tetsuya se giró hacia su hijo.

— Atsuya, tu hermana viajará dentro de una semana a conocer a su futuro marido. Y tú te encargarás de su protección. Confío en que nada falle y en que protejas a tu hermana sobre cualquier cosa con tu propia vida. ¿Entendido?

— Por supuesto, padre.

Atsuya miró a su padre y, tras una breve inclinación de cabeza, abandonó la sala, en busca de su hermana. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando al aceptar semejante cosa? Shirou, por su parte, nada más salir de la sala se dirigió hacia su habitación. No deseaba casarse, pero si no llegaba a aceptar y mostrarse sumisa, solo Takuto sabría que le habría ocurrido a su hermano. No tardó mucho en volver a reencontrarse con su hermano, que había subido prácticamente corriendo hasta la habitación.

— Shirou, ¿puedo pasar? — preguntó Atsuya tras las cortinas.

— Por supuesto. No estaba haciendo nada en especial.

Atsuya entró en la habitación y suspiró al ver a su hermana. Esta se encontraba mirando por la ventana al patio, como si intentara memorizar cada lugar de esa vivienda.

— ¿Por qué has aceptado? No sabes dónde te estás metiendo.

— Atsuya. — Shirou se acercó hasta su hermano y le cogió de las manos. — No hay nada más para mí aquí. Soy una carga tanto para ti como para padre…

— ¡No eres ninguna carga! ¡Maldita sea!

Shirou le miró y sonrió cálidamente.

— Déjame terminar. Soy una carga para padre y, es normal que me dé en matrimonio a alguien a quién él elija. Y, además, si eso sirve para traer la paz al país yo, me doy por satisfecha.

— Te estarías sacrificando. Sacrificarías tu libertad, tu humanidad, tu dignidad. Ese bárbaro de Someoka no es bueno, lo sé, lo conozco. He luchado contra él en varias batallas y, aún así, todavía no puedo llegar a entender lo sádico que es. Por favor, Shirou, piénsalo bien.

— Atsuya, ¿no te das cuenta que no soy yo quién tiene que pensarlo? Es una orden y como tal debo acatarla a rajatabla. No te preocupes tanto, a lo mejor no resulta ser tan malo.

El mayor soltó un pequeño bufido de disconformidad y asintió.

— De acuerdo. Pero a la mínima señal que vea que no me gusta, nos marcharemos inmediatamente, ¿estamos?

— ¡Claro! — asintió la chica con una sonrisa.

Atsuya se despidió de su hermana y caminó hasta los jardines. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Pero, antes de llegar a su destino, le vino a la mente una idea y, debía apuntarla para que no se le olvidara. Las profecías debían permanecer en un soporte físico, aún cuando la memoria de Atsuya fuera privilegiada. Mientras escribía su profecía, hubo algo que le hizo detenerse. En ambas profecías, no decían nada relacionado con un compromiso. ¿O sí? Volvió a leer la de su hermana y abrió los ojos asombrado. "_Tu destino seguirás y compañía llevarás_". Hasta ahí, todo estaba un poco más claro. "_Su destino_" podía significar el matrimonio con Someoka y lo de "_compañía llevarás_" podría referirse a Atsuya, aunque claro, no siempre el significado venía tan claro. El resto estaba confuso y su propia profecía no decía nada que pudiera ayudarle en aquellos momentos.

— Príncipe Atsuya. ¿Se encuentra bien?

El aludido se giró encontrándose de lleno con Fudo, miembro de la guardia y mejor amigo entre aquellas paredes.

— ¡Ah! Eres tú, Fudo. Sí, me encuentro perfectamente. — contestó mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones.

— Estabais muy pensativo. ¿Ha ocurrido algo durante la charla con vuestro padre?

Atsuya asintió con la cabeza y le instó a sentarse.

— Por desgracia sí. Y tiene que ver con Shirou, tal y como me dijiste.

— ¿Tan terrible es? — preguntó el chico mirándole fijamente.

— La ha comprometido con Someoka…

Fudo saltó del sillón y le miró con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara.

— Debe de ser una broma. ¡No puede casarse con esa bestia!

— Lo sé. Lo peor de todo es que Shirou ha aceptado. Esa niña tonta…— se lamentó Atsuya.

— Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y el no permitir semejante unión, es una de esas cosas. ¿Vais a dejar que vuestra única hermana, sea el nuevo juguete de ese estúpido rey?

— ¡¿Y qué demonios sugieres que haga? ¡Shirou ha aceptado delante de nuestro padre…!

Fudo se encogió de hombros.

— Tampoco es que tuviera muchas otras opciones, ¿verdad?

— En eso tienes razón. Pero es que… cuando he intentado hablar con ella… ¡Por Takuto! ¡Es un caso perdido de mujer!

El castaño se acercó hasta el príncipe y esbozó una sonrisa lasciva.

— No creo que esté todo perdido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Atsuya intrigado. Las ideas de Fudo siempre eran bastante buenas, por no decir las mejores.

— Pedir ayuda a los dioses.

— ¡Por favor, Fudo! ¡¿A quién voy a pedir ayuda si…?— Atsuya abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de algo muy importante. — ¡Eso es! ¡Puedo pedirle ayuda a la diosa Midori! ¡Ella es la protectora de las mujeres!

— Aunque va a ser difícil que acceda a ayudarte. No se la conoce precisamente por su filantropía.

— Eso es cierto, pero creo que sí me dirijo a alguno de sus templos, me escuchará. Después de todo, quiero pedirle protección para mi hermana, no para mí o algún tipo de capricho. — contestó Atsuya mirando a Fudo.

El castaño suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Irás entonces mañana al templo?

— No. Mañana podría ser tarde. Hemos de ir hoy. — dijo con convicción el príncipe.

— ¡¿Hoy? ¡Pero si es tardísimo! ¡Nos apresarán por no estar guardando el luto del fin de la festividad! — gritó Fudo mirando al príncipe como si se hubiera vuelto loco, aunque después sonrió profundamente. — ¿Cuándo has dicho que vamos?

— Esta noche.

* * *

**¡Pues ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?  
¿Se va entendiendo de momento todo bien, o voy colocando información por aquí? Si algo no queda claro, por favor, decírmelo, que estaré encantada de aclararlo.**

**0o0onoriko0o0o: ¡Jaja! ¡Pues me alegro muchísimo! Si, Shirou es una chica en este fic, pero es porque tenía pensada la historia para los protagonistas (los hermanos chico-chica) y claro, como salió la pareja de Atsuya x Afuro, pues tenía que poner a la fuerza a Shirou como chica... y he encontrado una foto en la que sale *W* ¡Buah! ¡La subiré al blog!**

**Ichiberryz: ¡Muchas gracias! Uy... todavía falta para que conozca a Afuro, ¿o no? Bueno, sea como sea, no te preocupes que habrá un romance entre esos dos... xD ¡Boicot a Atsuya! Vamos a castigarle por hacer cosas malas xD Enamorarse, no se si se enamoró, pero que le llamó la atención... ¡eso seguro!  
**

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: Sí, la verdad es que las profecías van a tener un papel fundamental en el fic. Ya lo verás más adelante.  
**

**Mely Fubuki Kagamine: ¡Sí! ¡Shirou en chica! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Siempre deseé cambiarle el género a algún personaje... ¡Y Shirou es perfecto! (Sobre todo desde que vi una foto suya junto con Atsuya y ¡se me cayó la baba! xD) Pues ala, aquí tienes la continuación xD**

**Queen Goenji Kira Yagami: Pues la primera es la "pareja principal", y la de goenjixfubuki... bueno... esa puede llegar a salir ¬¬ *silva mientras se va alejando* Pues fíjate que nunca había pensado en esa pareja de esa forma... pero sería interesante. No prometo nada, pero haré lo que pueda xD**

**Como dije en el anterior, cualquier tipo de información estará publicada en el blog. ****Se llama "El jardín de las hadas blancas", pero os dejo la dirección. Solo tenéis que quitarle los espacios y unir las palabras xD**

_eljardindelashadasblancas._

_blogspot._

_com._

_es_

**Y ahí está.**

**El siguiente capítulo intentaré subirlo la semana que viene, aunque con tantos fics comenzados me está resultado difícil llevar el ritmo xD ¡Pero lo conseguiré! ¡Lo juro! O si no, moriré en el intento xD**

**Y bueno, que muchas gracias por leer y que espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy y los siguientes ^^**

**1 beso muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	4. Capítulo IV: La petición

**¡Hola!  
****¡Ya estoy aquí con una nueva actualización!**

**Bueno, me gustaría poner comentarios aquí arriba, pero creo que lo voy a dejar para el final xD**

**Advertencia: Gender bender y... creo que poco más xD**

**1 besito muy grande =D  
Ciao ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 4  
La petición

Fudo caminaba de un lado del jardín al otro. Esperaba al príncipe Atsuya desde hacía más de una hora, pero no había señales suyas por ningún lado. Si el rey le descubría a esas horas en ese lado del jardín, su cabeza rodaría por los suelos. Y es que estaba muy cerca de la habitación de la princesa y, ahora que estaba prometida, cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra era hombre muerto. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y volverse a su habitación, cuando notó una mano sobre el hombro.

— ¡Por Takuto! — Giró la cabeza al notar como su boca era tapada por unas manos—. Príncipe Atsuya, creí que ya no vendría.  
— ¿Creías que ya no vendría? Yo nunca rompo mis promesas— contestó Atsuya mientras se colocaba la túnica negra que llevaba encima—. ¿Traes todo lo necesario?  
— Claro, pero… ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar esto? No veo que sea realmente importante.

Atsuya sonrió tras la pregunta de Fudo.

— La diosa Midori es caprichosa. No sabemos lo que nos va a pedir a cambio de la protección de mi hermana.  
— Eso si decide protegerla…— murmuró hastiado el castaño dando una patada al aire—. Hagamos lo que hagamos, lo vamos a tener muy negro.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron por el jardín aprovechando la oscuridad que les brindaba la noche. Tenían que ser muy cautelosos para que nadie supiera qué era lo que tramaban. Consiguieron salir del los límites del castillo sin ser vistos por los centinelas, los cuales, a esas horas de la noche, dormitaban durante pequeños lapsos de tiempo.

— Irresponsables— murmuró Atsuya mirándoles con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza.

Pronto, llegaron a la calzada principal. Las casas estaban a oscuras, no había ninguna luz sobresaliendo de las ventanas y, el silencio ensordecedor, confería una atmósfera terrorífica a cada paso que daban. Solo se escuchaba el golpe seco de las sandalias contra los adoquines y las respiraciones pausadas y tranquilas de ambos chicos. El templo de la diosa quedaba en la otra punta de la ciudad, amparado por grandes árboles y con un camino sumamente solitario. Pero, pese a todo aquello, se podía observar con suma claridad su forma y esplendor. Grandes columnas de mármol blanco, techos triangulares y una gran escalinata que llegaba desde la entrada principal hasta el camino. Fudo no hacía más que quejarse, y no era para menos. El suelo que conducía al tempo no estaba asfaltado, de hecho, estaba en muy mal estado. La tierra lo cubría por completo, las raíces de los árboles sobresalían, poniendo en peligro la integridad de quién no se percataba de la trampa. Y, los charcos de la lluvia caída hacía cuatro días, parecían no terminar de secar, formando una masa pegajosa y estrambótica de la que resultaba difícil salir. Fudo estuvo a punto de caer en varias ocasiones, de no ser por la rapidez de Atsuya. Llegaron al principio de los escalones y el castaño se sentó de mala manera dejando a la vista zonas indecorosas.

— El templo no podía estar cerca de la calzada principal. ¡Oh, no! Tenía que estar en la otra punta, internándose en el bosque y con una ruta de llegada más peligrosa que alguna batalla…— se quejaba mientras intentaba limpiar las sandalias, las cuales se habían cubierto de barro.  
— Fudo, te quejas demasiado. Tampoco ha sido para tanto— el castaño le lanzó una mirada furiosa y el príncipe alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. ¡Está bien! No es el mejor camino para llegar, pero es de los más seguros para no ser vistos y…  
— Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que hay otro camino mucho más llevadero y que tú me has llevado por este para que nadie nos viera? — La sonrisa culpable de Atsuya fue la gota que colmó el vaso—. ¡Yo te mato!

Fudo se tiró hacia el príncipe con intenciones de golpearlo en la cabeza, pero Atsuya fue más rápido y, tras esquivarlo, Fudo cayó de lleno en uno de los tan asquerosos quedando boca abajo y con toda la túnica descolocada.

— Sé que me quieres mucho, y que me quieres agradecer— comentó Atsuya con sorna—. Pero me gustaría que dejaras de enseñarme tus atributos masculinos. Así no vas a conquistarme— terminó con un tono de diversión su frase.

Fudo solo levantó la mirada y bufó molesto. Pero decidió seguirle el juego al príncipe.

— Eso es lo que tú quisieras. Además, sabes que soy un espíritu libre y no me gustan las ataduras— dijo sonriendo provocando las risas de Atsuya. Era gracioso ver a una persona cubierta de barro y que lo único que se distinguiera de su cara fueran los ojos y la sonrisa blanca—. Y ahora, andando.

Atsuya le sujetó firmemente del brazo al ver que Fudo comenzaba a subir la escalinata. Este se volvió molesto.

— ¿Y ahora qué?  
— Hemos venido a causar buena impresión y, siento decírtelo pero, aunque estás sumamente sexy con esas pintas to' guarras, no creo que sea la mejor manera de presentarse frente a la diosa.  
— Por supuesto. Se me había olvidado— Fudo se metió entre los matorrales y solo asomó la cabeza—. Iré a lavarme, pero no te atrevas a espiarme. Te rompería el corazón.

Atsuya rió.

— Es cierto, me romperías el corazón, pero del ataque cardíaco que me daría al comenzar a carcajearme de ti.

El castaño hizo como que no había escuchado nada y, pasados unos cinco minutos, volvió completamente mojado, pero limpio.

— ¿Te has tirado al lago?  
— ¿Dónde querías que me metiera, si no?  
— ¿Dónde está el respeto que tendrías que tenerme? — preguntó Atsuya alzando una ceja.  
— Se pierde siempre que no hay nadie que pueda reprenderme.

El príncipe soltó una carcajada y le miró fijamente.

— Sabes que puedo castigarte, ¿verdad?  
— Sí, pero si tus castigos consisten en dejarme sin aotares, lo llevas claro.  
— Será mejor que continuemos y terminemos esto cuanto antes— contestó Atsuya comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Aquellas escaleras eran enormes, y no parecían tener final. A medida que subían, la carga que llevaban se hacía cada vez más y más pesada. Desde lo alto de las escaleras, a la entrada del templo, pequeño platos colgando del techo brillaban con intensidad por el aceite quemándose violentamente y sin piedad por las voraces llamas del fuego. Pero agradecieron terminar con aquella tortura. Ningún templo se encontraba guarecido bajo las fornidas rocas de una montaña y tampoco a semejante altura. Atsuya y Fudo llegaron a lo alto del templo e intentaron regular sus respiraciones. El templo estaba en completo silencio. No se escuchaba ni un solo alma. Y aquello era lo conveniente, salvo que hubiera algún sacerdote de guardia y echara a perder todo el plan. Sin embargo, nadie pareció notar nuestra presencia. Caminaron por el interior hasta llegar al altar. Una gran estatua de la diosa Midori les miraba fijamente. Y, aún siendo una estatua, la fiereza que denotaba su mirada les hacía estremecerse.

— Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? No es muy conocido que los dioses se presenten frente a simples mortales.  
— Yo no soy un simple mortal— contestó Atsuya mirando a Fudo—. ¡Soy el mejor guerrero que el mundo conoce!  
— Pues que no te oiga el dios Kariya o nos la veremos crudas en la próxima guerra.

Atsuya le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Próxima guerra?

El castaño le golpeó en la frente con la palma de la mano.

— Despierta, genio. ¿Crees realmente que Someoka quiere a tu hermana simplemente como esposa?  
— Para nada. Hay algo oculto detrás de esa petición.  
— Exactamente. ¿Quién te dice a ti que no nos declara la guerra una vez contraiga nupcias?

Atsuya sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

— Has estado utilizando el cerebro, ¿verdad? Muy bien, me siento muy orgulloso de ti— contestó sardónicamente Atsuya antes de ganarse un golpe por parte del castaño. Tras sobarse la cabeza y propinarle una patada a Fudo, miró al altar—. Será mejor que comencemos.

El príncipe se puso de rodillas y comenzó a murmurar una oración. Fudo solo lo observaba desde las sombras, mientras vigilaba que nadie viniera y los descubriera. Pero no pasaba nada. Los minutos corrían en su contra, más nada parecía dar señales de la presencia de la diosa. O así lo creyó el castaño cuando comenzó a ver cómo las llamas tintineaban y se movían con violencia, amenazando con apagarse. ¡Oh, sí! Eso era una gran amenaza, sobre todo cuando no sabías quién más estaba en el templo y porque, seamos sinceros, pelear a oscuras, a tientas, sin saber dónde se encuentra tu enemigo, no es algo verdaderamente práctico. Pues bien, las luces se apagaron y un viento frío entró por la entrada del templo hacia el interior. Hojas caídas de los árboles, de distintas tonalidades de verde, se colaban y colocaban estratégicamente en el suelo, mientras danzaban entre las pequeñas ráfagas de viento que, poco a poco, iban dado forma a una mujer.

Atsuya sonrió. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. La diosa Midori apareció frente a él y le miró socarronamente.

— Diosa Midori— musitó Atsuya con una leve reverencia.  
— ¿Puedo saber para qué me necesitabas? — preguntó divertida.

Atsuya se incorporó y miró a la pelirroja la cual jugaba con uno de sus mechones.

— Necesito pediros un favor.  
— ¡Oh! — dejó escapar la fémina mientras le miraba afligidamente—. ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con daros aquellas profecías? ¿Qué más puede querer un príncipe de mí?  
— De eso mismo se trata. De la profecía.

Midori le miró fijamente sin acabar de entender.

— ¿Qué sucede con la profecía? ¿Hay algo con lo que no estés de acuerdo? — preguntó molesta.  
— ¡No! No tiene nada que ver con eso. Después de todo, las profecías son profecías. Son retazos del destino. Pero, es por la profecía de mi hermana.  
— ¿Qué le ocurre?

Atsuya se acercó a la diosa, tanteando un poco el terreno. Ella no parecía para nada contenta.

— Me dijisteis: "Tú destino seguirás y compañía llevarás, pero algo provocará tu caída." He descubierto las dos primeras partes. Lo primero, es el compromiso con el monstruo de Someoka y…  
— ¿Monstruo? — preguntó divertida—. No creo que sea ningún monstruo.  
— Yo sí que lo creo… La segunda parte es mi compañía, me han ordenado escoltarla hasta el reino, pero, la tercera parte… No sé que pueda significar. Someoka no es santo de mi devoción y no quiero que le haga nada malo, por eso temo por la integridad de mi hermana.  
— ¿Y, qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto? — preguntó sin entender del todo las intenciones del joven príncipe.

El chico tragó saliva y buscó con la mirada a Fudo, el cual se había quedado mudo tras la aparición de la diosa y había bajado la cabeza, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Miró nuevamente a la diosa y suspiró, buscando armarse de valor.

— Deseo que la protejáis.

Midori dibujó una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro y tomó al príncipe del mentón.

— Qué… enternecedor. ¿Realmente deseáis el bienestar de vuestra hermana? ¿Puedo saber porqué pensasteis en mí?  
— Porque sois la divinidad protectora de las mujeres. Y porque esperaba que la ayudaseis dado que casi todo el mundo os tiene miedo.  
— ¿Y tú no me tienes miedo, principito?  
— Bueno…— respondió nervioso Atsuya. La diosa estaba demasiado cerca y estaba poniendo al límite su autocontrol.

Midori sonrió ante el repentino ataque de nervios que sufría el príncipe. Le soltó durante unos segundos y giró la cabeza para mirar a Fudo. Soltó una carcajada.

— No suelo ser de las diosas que causan este tipo de reacción entre los hombres, pero veo que los guerreros son diferentes— volvió su mirada a Atsuya y le volvió a agarrar del mentón—. Escúchame bien, principito. Aceptaré el trato que me pides. Le daré protección a tu querida hermana, solo por ser mujer.  
— Gracias, yo…  
— No tan rápido. Sin embargo, tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

Atsuya la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

— Cualquier cosa.  
— Perfecto. Deseo que escoltes a mi sacerdotisa hasta la ciudad del rey Ryuugo. No puede sucederle nada. ¿Me has entendido?  
— Por supuesto.

Midori sonrió y se dio la vuelta, haciendo que su túnica blanca se moviera como lo habían hecho las hojas antaño. El viento comenzó a rodearla y, antes de desaparecer, se giró nuevamente hacia Atsuya.

— Cuando vayáis a comenzar el viaje, volver a este templo. Ahí os esperará la sacerdotisa. Buena suerte— dijo antes de volverse totalmente transparente.

Fudo alzó la mirada y se acercó hasta Atsuya.

— Ya hemos terminado, ¿verdad?  
— Sí. Pero antes tengo una cosa que hacer.

El castaño bufó molesto.

— ¿Vas a ver a otra de tus amantes?  
— No exactamente. Ven, acompáñame— dijo Atsuya comenzando a caminar para salir del templo.  
— Hicieras lo que hicieras, tendría que acompañarte igualmente. ¡Maldición! —se quejó Fudo antes de salir del templo para seguir a su príncipe.

Mientras tanto, Shirou se encontraba asomada al balcón como hacía todas las noches desde que tenía memoria. Le encantaba ver el brillo de las estrellas sobre el manto oscuro de la bóveda celeste y la luz que daba la luna a todas las cosas, dotándolas de una belleza y unos matices que durante el día no podían apreciarse. Además, la noche era el momento idóneo para el encuentro de los amantes. Lástima que ella no tuviera ninguno.

— ¿Princesa?

Shirou se giró y se encontró con su dama de compañía. Ryuuji la miraba, con unas cuantas ropas sobre sus brazos, con preocupación.

— Dime, Ryuuji. ¿Sucede algo?  
— No— dijo la chica negando con la cabeza—. Solo estaba preocupada.  
— Has escuchado la noticia, ¿verdad? — la chica asintió con la cabeza y, tras dejar la ropa en el pequeño armario de la princesa, caminó hacia ella, tomándola de las manos.  
— ¿Cómo os encontráis?

Shirou negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, acompañada de la dama.

— Podría haber estado mejor, pero no me molesta. Después de todo, es mi deber como princesa y como mujer.  
— Lo sé, pero, ¿con el rey Ryuugo? — ante la mirada de Shirou, Ryuuji se apresuró a aclarar—. Quiero decir que… ¡Por Takuto! Esto es más difícil de lo que esperaba… ¿Le amáis?

La princesa soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

— ¡Ryuuji! ¡Jamás le he visto! — Ryuuji alzó la mirada confundida—. Pero no te preocupes. Sé que será un buen hombre, después de todo, lo ha escogido padre— terminó con un hilo de voz.

Aquello hizo que la chica comenzara a sospechar.

— Princesa, ¿está enamorada de algún otro hombre?

Aquella pregunta la tomó totalmente desprevenida. No conocía a ningún varón, más que a su hermano y a Fudo, compañero de armas del primero. Tampoco es que hablara mucho con los muchachos del pueblo, su padre nunca lo habría permitido.

— ¡Pero, ¿qué dices?  
— Su mirada.  
— ¿M-mi mirada? — preguntó sin comprender.

Ryuuji asintió con la cabeza y tomó nuevamente las manos de la princesa.

— Su mirada me dice que ha conocido a alguien.  
— Ryuuji, no seas tonta. No he conocido a… nadie.

La peli verde sonrió y se atusó el cabello levemente. Últimamente, para estar solo en marzo, hacía excesivo calor. Levantó una de las cejas y vio como la princesa se sonrojaba.

— Bueno… ¿tú crees en el amor a primera vista?  
— Amor como tal, no. Pero una atracción sí. ¿Cómo es? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? Y…  
— ¡Alto! Para el carro, señorita— comentó entre risas la albina—. ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?

Ryuuji sonrió y eso pareció tranquilizar a la princesa.

— Si vuestro padre descubre que estáis enamorada de otro hombre, puede que cancele el compromiso.

La princesa soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

— ¡Sí, claro! Cancelaría el compromiso solo para castigarme. No me daría tiempo ni a rechistar, ni a defenderme. Aunque, pensándolo bien, esta unión le viene como anillo al dedo, por lo que dudo mucho que lo cancelara. En todo caso, intentaría hacer que los rumores desaparecieran ipso facto.

La peli verde la miró con algo de arrepentimiento, pero ese mismo sentimiento fue sustituido por uno de curiosidad.

— Bueno, pero… ¿cómo es?  
— Ryuuji…  
— ¡No se lo diré a nadie! ¡Lo juro!

La princesa sonrió.

— Es… ¡Es perfecto! Lo conocí hoy en la obra… Bueno, él era uno de los actores. ¡El actor principal! Hacía de Acleptos y… ¡Era como un dios edérnico!  
— Ya sería para menos— musitó Ryuuji intentando quitarle importancia.  
— ¡Qué va! Era alto, musculoso. Tenía el cabello rubio, pero no el rubio normal. Era como el color de la flor de la vainilla. Su piel estaba tostada, seguramente por los rayos de sol. Y sus ojos… ¡Dios! ¡Sus ojos fue lo que más me gustó! Eran totalmente negros, profundamente negros. Eran misteriosos, fríos, pero a la vez denotaban calidez… Yo…— Shirou comenzó a reírse al darse cuenta de lo emocionada que había estado y de todo lo que había salido de sus labios—. ¡Oh, por Takuto! ¡No me puedo creer que te haya dicho esto! ¡No puede ser!

Ryuuji se unió a las risas solo para intentar tranquilizar a la princesa. Continuaron conversando durante un buen rato, hasta que Shirou soltó un pequeño bostezo involuntario.

— Princesa, será mejor que duerma. Es muy tarde y mañana tiene que comenzar con los preparativos para su viaje.  
— Claro. Buenas noches, Ryuuji— contestó Shirou antes de taparse con las finas sábanas y cerrar los ojos.  
— Buenas noches, princesa— murmuró Ryuuji antes de apagar la vela de la habitación con un soplido y salir.

La descripción que le había ofrecido la princesa… ¿A quién le recordaba? ¿Por qué notaba que era alguien importante? De camino a su dormitorio, se encontró de frente con el príncipe Atsuya. Se inclinó levemente y, cuando hizo el amago de continuar su camino, el príncipe la detuvo.

— Mi hermana, ¿sigue despierta?  
— Acaba de meterse en la cama. No sé si seguirá despierta.  
— Ya veo… Ryuuji, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

La peli verde le miró asombrada.

— ¿M-mi ayuda, señor?  
— Sí. Acompáñame un momento a mi dormitorio. Es importante— dijo Atsuya antes de volverse para comenzar a caminar hacia su habitación. Ryuuji suspiró cansada y comenzó a seguirle. No podía negarle nada al futuro rey de Loverno.

* * *

**¡Pues ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

******Creo que la historia está yendo algo lenta, pero, por mucho que quiera correr, no quiero dejarme ningún cabo sin atar y escribir sobre todo lo que tengo en la cabeza. Por eso, puede que muchos capítulos resulten aburridos (¡pero esa no es mi intención!)... **

******Las aotares que menciona Fudo en una parte del capítulo, es el nombre que les he dado a las prostitutas de los burdeles (es la profesión más antigua del mundo, es un hecho). El nombre viene de las "heteras", las cortesanas de la Antigua Grecia , las cuales además de servicios sexuales también debían ser buenas compañías. La prostitución sagrada se abastecía principalmente de las heteras. Es un pequeño dato sin importancia, pero como veis, quiero dejarlo todo a la perfección.**

******Queen Goenji Kira Yagami: ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, no ha salido explícitamente pero si nombrado, porque la descripción que hace Shirou es bastante... real. A ver como se van desarrollando las cosas, porque voy escribiendo los capítulos según se me van ocurriendo las cosas. Claro, que luego tengo que tener papel al lado para que no se me olviden xD**

******IchiBerryz: ¡Muchas gracias! Sí... siempre tengo que poner a alguien malo, y esta vez le ha tocado a Someoka... Sinceramente no me cae muy bien xD ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡La bella y la bestia! Pues la verdad, es que has acertado bastante xD Bueno... no puedo desvelar mucho pero, ahora que me doy cuenta... ¡todos mis fics tienen una boda! ¡Dios! ¡Me estoy encasillando yo solita! =S En fin... ¡Oh, ¿te pasaste por mi blog? ¡Mil gracias! ^^ Sí, tengo veintemil hojas de word abiertas y pestañas del internet para poder hacerlo bien xD**

******0o0onoriko0o0o: ¡Dios! ¡Someoka no! Yo también lo odio, no me ha hecho nada, pero eso de que sea tan prepotente... ¡Agh! ¡Es superior a mis fuerzas! Bueno... esperamos que la salve viva ¿no? Porque muerta no le sirve de mucho y la necrofilia... como que no se me da muy bien escribirla xD Aphrodi... Bueno, creo que falta poco para que salga, no lo sé, porque todavía no he empezado a escribir el próximo capítulo xD**

******Nana-chan Yamamoto: ¡Muchas gracias! Fudo siempre agrada. Es... un bollito bomboncito (tengo que dejar de ver un emperador en el cole... ¡Me va a volver loca! xD) Hombre... teniendo en cuenta que la mujer, no ha tenido ningún tipo de derechos hasta hace bien poco, pues... no le quedaba otra que aceptar. Aunque puede que ocurra algo que la haga cambiar de idea xD**

******¡Chicas! ¡No sabéis lo que me alegran vuestros reviews! ¡Me sacan siempre una sonrisa! ^^**

**Mm... veamos... Tengo que decir varias cosas... como siempre xD**

**Lo primero, respecto a las actualizaciones... Van a ser todas las semanas, los lunes. En caso de que algún lunes no suba, creerme cuando digo que serán el martes... No puedo darme el gusto de tardarme en las actualizaciones xD**

**Luego... si tenéis alguna petición en particular para este fic, o veis en que puedo mejorar, que puedo cambiar o cosas así, decírmelo, porque así me ayudáis a mejorar la escritura, la forma de expresarme y demás ^^**

**Tercero... Si tenéis alguna duda, visitar el blog (sé que soy muy pesada, pero si hay alguna duda con respecto a cualquier asunto, siempre estará colgado en el blog. Y si no está, no dudéis en llamarme la atención xD)**

**http*:*/*/*eljardindelashadasblancas.*blogspot.*com.*es*/* (Quitar los *)**

**Y creo que ya está...**

**Que nos leemos el lunes que viene.**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	5. Capítulo V: La sacerdotisa

**¡Hola!**

**¡Ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo!**

**Sé que me he tardado un poquito en subirlo (debería haberlo hecho por la mañana y no casi a las siete de la tarde), pero es que ayer estuve de fiesta celebrando la victoria de España en la Eurocopa (Tres títulos consecutivos y segunda eurocopa consecutiva ^^), y claro, he llegado muy tarde a casa y me he levantado también tarde. Además, no lo tenía terminado xD**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender xD**

**En fin, que espero que os guste el capítulo y bueno, lo dicho... Nos leemos abajo.**

**Ciao**

* * *

Capítulo 5  
La sacerdotisa

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que ambos hermanos se esperaban. Aunque fue más rápido para Shirou que para Atsuya. La princesa tuvo que ir varias veces al templo a consagrarse, a dar gracias y a pedir dicha y felicidad en su futuro matrimonio. Y Atsuya no dejaba de preparar los preparativos concernientes al viaje inminente, el mismo que le sentaba como un dolor de muelas.

— Príncipe Atsuya— murmuró Ryuuji levemente desde el otro lado de la puerta, entornándola levemente.

— Pasa, Ryuuji.

La muchacha pasó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, juntando las manos sobre su regazo a la espera que de el príncipe le diera permiso para hablar.

— ¿Shirou se ha marchado ya?

— Sí, ha ido a pedir protección y tranquilidad durante el viaje al templo del dios Shinsuke.

— Entendido. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

Ryuuji asintió y le acercó al príncipe un pequeño paquete envuelto en piel de cabra.

— ¿Te ha costado mucho encontrarlo?

— Un poco, pero lo que más me ha costado a sido encontrarlo— musitó bajando la mirada. Atsuya comprendió aquel pequeño acto y la abrazó.

— Lo siento. No quería hacerte pasar por nada de esto.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

— No importa. Después de todo ya nadie me espera.

— Él sigue vivo, Ryuuji. En algún lugar de este mundo, él sigue con vida y volverá por ti— comentó Atsuya limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaban a desbordarse de los ojos de la peli verde. Ryuuji asintió e intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bueno… ¿Está todo listo para el viaje?

— Sí. Solo tienes que convencer a Shirou para que no lleve mucha ropa— se llevó las manos a las sienes y comenzó a masajeárselas con lentitud—. La conozco y querrá llevarse medio armario.

Ryuuji sonrió ante las palabras del futuro soberano.

— No se preocupe, príncipe. Su equipaje ya está preparado. Yo misma me encargué de hacerlo.

— Gracias.

Atsuya observó como la dama de compañía de su hermana se marchaba por la puerta y volvió a mirar el mapa que descansaba sobre la mesa.

— Espero que todo salga a la perfección…— murmuró mientras repasaba nuevamente todos los caminos que había trazado por el papel.

Shirou caminaba por las ajetreadas y completas calles de la ciudad. Había acabado hacía unos segundos de visitar el templo del dios Shinsuke, dios protector de los viajeros, y ahora caminaba hacia palacio. Llevaba un guardia protegiéndola, Fudo, mano derecha de su hermano. Pero se mantenía callado. Y Shirou se paró en seco haciendo que el hombre se volteara a verla.

— ¿Ocurre algo, princesa?

— ¿No crees que eso lo debería de preguntar yo?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

Shirou sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Nada, no es nada… ¡Mira! —gritó la princesa antes de salir corriendo hacia el teatro nuevamente—. ¿Podemos entrar nuevamente a ver la obra?

— ¡Princesa! ¡Espéreme! —la siguió Fudo hasta las afueras del teatro y, cuando llegó, escuchó la pregunta hecha por la muchacha—. No sé si sea buena idea. Después de todo, andamos un poco justos de tiempo y…

— Apuesto lo que sea a que no has visto la obra. Ni esta ni ninguna. ¿Me equivoco? —preguntó juguetonamente.

— No— admitió Fudo rindiéndose ante la evidencia. Estaba siempre tan ocupado en palacio, que nunca había podido realizar actividades propias de los jóvenes de su edad—. Pero…

Shirou le agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia dentro.

— Pero nada. Ya verás como la obra te encanta. Trata sobre el héroe legendario Acleptos. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez su historia?

— Sí… es una leyenda entre los soldados.

Shirou sonrió cuando vio que la obra comenzaba y no perdió de vista al actor principal. Si Ryuuji la viera la regañaría y reprendería por su estupidez, después de todo, estaba a punto de casarse. Pero no podía despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos castaños oscuros, tan misteriosos y enigmáticos. Su seriedad era tan atractiva, que podría admirarla durante horas. Y, a medida que la obra comenzaba a pasar, los suspiros no dejaban de escaparse de los labios de la princesa. Detalle que no le pasó desapercibido a Fudo. La obra terminó y Shirou aplaudió emocionada. ¿Podía ser posible que cada vez lo hicieran mejor?

— ¡Muchas gracias por estar hoy aquí con nosotros! Ha sido un inmenso placer poder estar en Loverno, representando esta obra. Gracias por acompañarnos en nuestra última actuación— dijo Kabeyama, el escritor del drama, inclinándose levemente.

Ahí, Shirou volvió a notar como sus ojos eran tapados por las manos de Fudo.

— Fudo, ¿pero qué…?

— Princesa. Es mejor que no vea esto. Es un espectáculo repugnante— contestó el chico haciendo una mueca rara algo graciosa.

— ¡No voy a traumatizarme por nimiedades! —se quejó ella.

— Me da igual. No pienso permitir que miréis hasta que no se haya marchado del escenario.

Shirou suspiró y esperó pacientemente a que Fudo quitara las manos. Al cabo de unos minutos y más quejas y muecas de asco, la princesa pudo volver a abrir los ojos y miró inquisidoramente al chico.

— Eres igual que mi hermano.

— Puede. Después de todo, paso mucho tiempo en su compañía— contestó Fudo levantándose del asiento de piedra—. Y ahora, princesa, volvamos al palacio. Por favor. No quiero llevarme ningún castigo por tardar más de lo necesario.

— Diremos la verdad. Que hemos ido a ver una obra de teatro— contestó sencillamente la chica.

— Y me matarán por pedófilo— murmuró Fudo caminando hacia palacio detrás de la princesa.

La llegada a palacio fue rápida y casi agobiante. Fudo fue regañado por su tardanza y la princesa, aún cuando intentó salir en su ayuda, no pudo hacer nada. Pero la noche llegó y con ellas las despedidas.

El rey Tetsuya estaba esperando en la puerta del castillo y se despedía de su hija con un pequeño abrazo.

— Ir con cuidado y no estropees nada. Una unión con el rey Ryuugo es vital para la paz entre nuestros reinos.

— Descuide, padre— contestó Shirou con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza.

— Atsuya— dijo el rey mirando a su hijo mayor—. ¿Lo tienes todo preparado?

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuántos hombres sois?

— Dos. Fudo y yo. No necesitamos a nadie más— contestó ante la cara de incredulidad del rey.

— Más te vale. Tampoco quiero peleas. Ambos seréis familia dentro de muy poco.

Atsuya asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de palacio junto a su hermana. Allí, en la puerta, les esperaban Ryuuji y Fudo, la primera con el equipaje de la princesa.

— ¿Todo listo, Fudo?

— Todo listo, alteza.

— Andando.

Las calles se mantenían en completo silencio. Nadie había salido a despedir a la princesa. Nadie sabía acerca de su compromiso. Y nadie sabía cuál era su destino. Los sonidos se multiplicaban por diez al leve roce de las sandalias contra la piedra. Shirou miraba todo melancólicamente, sobre todo, sabiendo que sería raro que volviera a ver a la ciudad que la vio crecer. Ahora pertenecería al reino de Bosatiö y tendría que hacer de él su hogar. Ya no volvería a ver a su querido actor, del cual no conocía el nombre. Solo sabía que su corazón se aceleraba sin parar cada vez que le veía. Tal vez, en Bosatiö, pudiera volver a verle. Después de todo, pertenecía a una compañía de actores. Tal vez fueran allí a representar algo. Sí. Tal vez lo hicieran.

Ryuuji la miraba de vez en cuando y le parecía raro el silencio de la princesa. Casi siempre estaba hablando y parloteando sin parar. Pero, esta vez, permanecía callada mirando al suelo. Esto tampoco pasó desapercibido por Atsuya, que ralentizó un poco sus pasos y quedó a la altura de su hermana.

— ¿Sucede algo, Shirou?

— No es nada. No te preocupes— dijo intentando poner una sonrisa.

— Si no quieres casarte con Someoka, dímelo y nos escaparemos a algún lugar recóndito del mundo.

Shirou rió con ganas.

— ¿Dejarías tu trono por mi felicidad?

— Sí. Eres mi hermana después de todo, ¿no? ¿O tal vez haya algo que no sepa?

— ¡Pero qué tonto eres! — dijo entre risas la princesa y Atsuya sonrió pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros—. Por cierto hermano, ¿a dónde vamos?

Atsuya se tensó levemente y miró a su hermana.

— Tenemos que recoger antes a una persona.

— ¿A quién…?

Pero Shirou no pudo terminar la frase pues fue interrumpida por Fudo.

— Alteza, alguien está esperando allí, cerca del teatro.

Atsuya miró hacia donde estaba señalando Fudo y, tras un leve movimiento de mano, ordenó al castaño a permanecer detrás junto con la princesa y la dama.

Caminó erguida mente, seguro de sus pasos y de sus acciones, hasta quedar cerca de la entrada del teatro.

— ¿Quién está ahí? Que salga inmediatamente— ordenó Atsuya con voz grave y profunda.

— ¿Quién desea saberlo?

— ¡Soy el príncipe Atsuya y te ordeno que salgas a la luz! — dijo enfurecido el príncipe.

— Yo no obedezco las órdenes de los mortales— musitó la voz y Atsuya comprobó que era suave y calmada.

Pero, por lo pronto, su impaciencia pudo más y se tiró hacia las sombras, cayendo encima de la persona, que solo emitió un gemido de dolor.

— ¿Podéis levantaros de mí?

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No habéis cumplido las órdenes del futuro soberano de este reino.

— ¿Por qué? Yo te daré un buen motivo. Porque si no quitas tu mano de mi pecho, me encargaré que la ira de la diosa Midori recaiga sobre ti por atreverte a ultrajar a una de sus fieles servidoras— contestó fieramente haciendo que el príncipe cayera de espaldas.

Atsuya se levantó rápidamente y tendió la mano al desconocido, quién simplemente la rechazó. A la luz, apareció una joven de largos cabellos de oro decorados con una sencilla tiara de plata junto con una larga túnica blanca, tan fina y sedosa, que dejaba demasiado al descubierto, aún teniendo todo el cuerpo cubierto. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del príncipe, pero que intentó disimular aclarándose la voz con un leve carraspeo.

— Lo siento— se disculpó.

— Vaya, pero si el príncipe sabe pedir perdón. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba— contestó sarcásticamente la joven, mientras se limpiaba sacudiendo la túnica de polvo.

— ¿Eres la sacerdotisa del templo de la diosa Midori? ¿La que tengo que proteger hasta el reino de Bosatiö?

— Exacto.

* * *

**¡Pues ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que no haya resultado muy de relleno, pero juro que el siguiente tendrá alguna que otra sorpresa xD**

**Una aclaración: Shinsuke es el dios mensajero. Hay más información sobre él en el blog (dirección más abajo)**

**0o0onoriko0o0o: Si, la verdad es que no serviría de mucho xD Sí, Mido también es una chica... Al final, por una locura de una amiga mía, algunos personajes han sufrido una transformación... Pero bueno... xD La pobre lo va a pasar mal, solo te digo eso... Aunque ya la ha pasado algo malo y se menciona en este capítulo ¿Sabes lo que és? Tu angelito Aphrodi... Hmm... xD**

** : Eh... No he entendido nada xD ¿Cinco comentarios?**

**IchiBerryz: ¡Muchas gracias! Eso espero, aunque este capítulo no ha sido precisamente de mi gusto... Aunque bueno, quiero desarrollar un poquito las relaciones entre los personajes... Espero estar haciéndolo bien xD Jo, pues muchísimas gracias. No sabes lo contenta que me he puesto al leer que piensas eso ^^ Bueno... no se ha dicho el nombre de la sacerdotisa, pero... Creo que se sabe con la descripción, ¿no? xD Si, sus técnicas molan, pero no cae bien... xD Además, como que en la serie está el triángulo amoroso de SomeokaxFubukixGoenji (Claro, eso si estás tan loca como yo y te dedicas a mirar parejas xD) No te preocupes, que a este todavía le queda para terminar... bastante, porque al paso que voy xD**

**SaskiaKazeElric: Muchas gracias. Sí, la verdad es que a veces me tiro mucho tiempo describiendo o con conversaciones que a lo mejor podría suprimir... pero quiero plasmar bien las relaciones entre los personajes y creo, o por lo menos intento, que se plasme en las escenas. No sé si lo estaré consiguiendo xD Fudo es Dios... No se le puede describir con otra palabra, para que engañarnos xD Gracias por pasarte por el blog ^^**

**Y bueno, como siempre:**

**http*:*/*/*eljardindelashadasblancas.*blogspot.*com.*es*/* (Quitar los *)**

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene.**

**Gracias por los reviews ^^**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	6. Capítulo VI: Un encuentro inesperado

**¡Hola!  
¡Ya estoy aquí!**

**Os dejo directamente con el capítulo y nos leemos abajo, como siempre, ¿sí?**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y la mitología griega en la que me he basado tampoco... Pero como me voy inventando las cosas, pues todo va bien xD**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender... Pero va a ser así a lo largo de todos los capítulos xD**

* * *

****Capítulo seis

Un encuentro inesperado

Atsuya miró con detenimiento a la mujer que tenía frente a él ahora que había salido a la luz y no esperaba entre las sombras, cual criminal. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo por debajo de la cintura, totalmente liso y suelto. Lo único que recogía aquella melena, si se le puede llamar recoger, era una fina tiara sencilla de plata que refulgía con fuerza al contacto de la leve luz de las farolas de aceite. Su piel era nívea y blanquecina, irradiando pureza, tal y como pedía la diosa a todas sus siervas. Pero sus ojos, eran rojos como la sangre, como dos brillantes rubíes que refulgían como el fuego de la batalla, detonando una fuerte personalidad.

— Debo de suponer por tu mirada, que no te imaginabas mi presencia de esta manera —murmuró colocándose bien la túnica.

— Sí, tienes razón. No me esperé que hubiera tanta rebeldía en los ojos de una sumisa sacerdotisa —contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La mujer sonrió ladeadamente y miró más detenidamente al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Era alto, musculoso y tenía una fiera mirada. Seguramente fuera un guerrero.

— Por lo que veo, tú tampoco eres ningún conejito asustado. Debo decir que me sorprendió bastante cuando la diosa me comunicó sus planes, sobre todo la parte de mi protección a manos de un miembro de la familia real. ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que ha empujado a un niño mimado a abandonar la protección de los muros de su palacio? —preguntó sardónicamente colocándose un mechón tras la oreja.

— No soy ningún niño mimado, y da gracias de que soy yo quién tiene la tarea de protegerte — murmuró Atsuya mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la mujer—. Será mejor que me dé su equipaje, ¿no querrá hacerse daño, cierto?

— Lo siento, pero mi equipaje, lo llevo yo. Soy lo suficientemente capaz para hacer las cosas por mi propia voluntad, y no crea que no sé porque intenta llevarlo. Fracasará en su intentó o lo haré yo, pero pienso llevarme el secreto a la tumba.

— ¡¿Pero de qué demonios está hablando? Además de creída, loca perdida.

Atsuya siguió sin hacer caso a la mujer quitándole el equipaje de malas maneras y echándoselo a la espalda. Los quejidos de la mujer llenaron el silencio de la ciudad haciendo que el príncipe, quién había echado a caminar, se volviera rápidamente y la tapara la boca con la mano.

— ¡¿Estás loca? —preguntó entre susurros, pero marcando su tono enfadado—. Esto no es ningún juego. Deje de gritar como si estuviera completamente sola en un bosque y preste atención a mis palabras, porque solo las repetiré una vez. Nadie sabe del compromiso, nadie sabe que salimos hoy y no quiero que nadie lo llegue a saber nunca — viendo que la mujer no parecía querer abrir la boca, continuó con su monólogo—. Ahora, me seguirá obedientemente, en completo silencio y no rechistará ni un solo momento hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino, donde nos despediremos y no volveremos a vernos nunca jamás. ¿Entendido? Muy bien, andando.

— ¿De dónde sacas que permaneceré callada como un dócil corderito?

— En que no creo que desee sufrir el silencio de parte de mi espada — contestó mientras se giraba sobre sus talones para volver a reunirse con el grupo. Sin embargo, ladeó su cabeza y miró a la mujer por última vez antes de volver a caminar—. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama? Supongo que tendrá un nombre.

La mujer le miró altivamente pero acabó accediendo a presentarse.

— Soy Terumi.

— ¿Y tú apellido?

Terumi se encogió de hombros bajo la atenta mirada del hombro.

— No… no lo conozco — contestó ella apartando la mirada. Atsuya le miró pero decidió no preguntar más. Estas mujeres místicas no daban más que problemas.

Ambos caminaron hasta el grupo que los esperaban que solo miraron a la mujer interrogantemente.

— Hermano, ¿quién…?

— Es Terumi, Nos acompañará durante el viaje —respondió sencillamente Atsuya lanzándole una mirada penétrate a su hermana instándola a que no hiciera más preguntas.

Los cinco comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio por las callejuelas de la ciudad. Habían dejado atrás las grandes calzadas por las que serían fácilmente reconocibles no solo por sus ropas, sino por resultar sospechosos de caminar a esas horas. Solo borrachos o puteros acudían por las calles a altas horas de la noche. Las luces de las casas permanecían apagadas y las pocas farolas de aceite que había por la calle, comenzaban a gastar su combustible, convirtiéndose en retazos de llamas de tiempos pasados. La salida de la ciudad estaba próxima y ya, prácticamente, podían saborearla. Shirou tragó saliva y Ryuuji le cogió de la mano infundiéndole algo de valor, cosa que la princesa agradeció con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué os paráis? —Preguntó Atsuya que había sido el único junto con Fudo que continuaba tras su sombra—. Aún no hemos llegado.

— Atsuya, ¿es seguro ir por aquí? —murmuró Shirou sin soltar todavía la mano de su compañera.

Atsuya se acercó a su hermana y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

— Shirou, este es el camino más seguro para ir. ¿Tienes miedo?

— No, pero…—musitó dubitativamente la princesa.

— ¿De verdad quieres que se celebre esa boda? Podremos pararla si así lo deseas —contestó el chico esperanzado—. Ya sabes lo que te dije. Si no deseas casarte, huiremos juntos, lejos de cualquier compromiso que…

— Muy bonito, principito, pero… Tenemos cosas que hacer. Así que, andando —dijo Terumi internándose en el bosque sin prestar atención a la fría mirada del príncipe.

Atsuya miró a su hermana que simplemente asintió y, tras un largo suspiro, continuaron caminando. El suelo estaba embarrado por las lluvias que siempre solían caer y las raíces sobresalían providentemente creando traicioneras trampas para cualquiera que caminara por ahí. Se habían dispuesto en fila india, siendo la cabeza de la fila Atsuya y el cierre Fudo, dejando a las tres chicas en el centro, resguardadas de cualquier peligro. Atsuya esbozó una sonrisa ladeada cuando, tras caminar entre los árboles y apartar varios arbustos, divisó una pequeña caravana.

Eran pequeños remolques tirados por caballos, hechos completamente de madera y pintado con brillantes colores. Llevaban colgados varias telas decorados con diversa publicidad de las distintas obras que representaban. Porque sí, era la caravana de una compañía de teatro. Habían colocado de forma esférica un número de tiendas rodeando una pequeña hoguera de desprendía la luz necesaria y un acogedor calor, que se agradecía por las todavía frías noches. Un hombre entrado en carnes y de estrafalario peinado verde oscuro se acercó hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

— ¡Príncipe Atsuya! Creí por un momento que no vendría.

— Lo sentimos, Kabeyama. Nos entretuvimos durante el camino —contestó mirando disimuladamente a la sacerdotisa.

— Bueno, bueno. Lo importante es que ya están aquí —contestó el hombre sonriendo.

Atsuya sonrió y se giró, tomando de la mano a su hermana.

— Esa es mi hermana, la princesa Shirou.

— Encantada de conocerla, princesa. Es un inmen…

Shirou se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un pequeño grito de emoción.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Es usted!

— Eh… sí. Soy yo, pero…

La mujer negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— Quiero decir, es usted el autor de la desgracia de Acleptos. ¡Me encanta esa obra! La he visto dos veces y…

— ¿Dos veces?

Shirou se mordió nerviosa el labio y asintió.

— Una contigo y otra con Fudo, cuando me acompañó al templo… ¿Verdad que fue maravillosa? —preguntó girándose hacia el chico que comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado y a silbar disimuladamente intentando ignorar la mirada de Atsuya.

— Por eso tardasteis tanto…—murmuró entre dientes el príncipe.

Kabeyama rió y aplaudió complacido.

— Bueno, bueno, ahora hay que descansar. Seguro que estáis cansados por este largo viaje.

— En realidad no…—pero Atsuya no pudo continuar, puesto que se vio de pronto arrastrado hacia el centro de la hoguera junto con los demás.

Allí estaban descansando cinco chicos más, los cuales posaron su mirada casi de inmediato sobre los recién llegados y desconocidos.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Estas personas nos acompañarán durante el viaje! —gritó Kabeyama sonriente mientras se sentaba cerca del fuego—. Son los hermanos Atsuya y Shirou —murmuró señalando a ambos príncipes que sonrieron con una sonrisa—. Será mejor que os presentéis los demás.

— Yo soy Miyasaka, un placer —se apresuró a decir un chico de piel morena, ojos verdes y pelo rubio. Tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara que denotaba felicidad.

— Soy Kazemaru y él es Endo —contestó un joven de cabello celeste largo y ojos castaños, con la piel muy clara, mientras señalaba a otro chico de cabellos castaño y ojos a juego; el cual tenía una sonrisa infantil permanente.

— Goenji —murmuró un chico de piel tostada, ojos negros y pelo rubio platino. No sonreía, pero el corazón de Shirou dio un vuelco al observarle detenidamente. Estaba tan cerca de ella—. Ah, y él es Kogure — murmuró nuevamente señalando al más joven de todos, de cabellos azules y ojos color ámbar.

Atsuya sonrió y Shirou junto las manos felizmente.

— ¡Encantada de conoceros! —Contestó la princesa mirando fijamente a los actores—. Yo soy Shirou, él es mi hermano Atsuya. Ella— señaló a su dama de compañía—. Es Ryuuji. Ella— señaló en esta ocasión a la sacerdotisa—. Es Terumi y él es Fudo.

— Encantados— contestaron automáticamente Kazemaru y Miyasaka, mientras que Endo solo sonreía y los otros callaban.

El silencio se hizo presente en todo el campamento y nadie sabía cómo romperlo. Shirou miraba sonriente a Goenji y, aquella mirada, no paso desapercibida para Ryuuji.

— Vaya, se está acabando la leña…—murmuró Kabeyama entrecerrando los ojos.

— Nosotras iremos a por ella, ¿verdad, Shirou? —preguntó Ryuuji tirando de la princesa hacia los arbustos antes de que cualquiera pudiera reclamar.

— Cla-claro…

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los demás, pero es que tenía que cortarlo ahí, era importante o no sabría como comenzar el siguiente o terminar este... ¡Sorry!**

**No se si se estará haciendo muy pesado de leer o que meto muchas tonterías que no tienen importancia, por ello, pido que me lo digáis si tenéis oportunidad para poder mejorar.**

**Guest: Sí, Afuro ya ha salido, pero no parece llevarse muy bien con Atsuya, ¿eh? Con Goenji ya se ha encontrado, pero todos conocemos a ese hombre... es frío como el hielo aunque sus ataques demuestren lo contrario xD ¿Así que alguien tiene que venir a rescatar a Mido? Bueno... ya veremos xD**

**Queen Goenji Kira Yagami: No te preocupes, lo importante es que te sigas pasando. Me hace mucha ilusión ver que la gente continua leyendo ^^ ¿Enserio? Bueno, podemos hacer una cosa, en vez de presentárselo a Mido, presentamelo a mí, ¿vale? Nah... veremos que se puede hacer, pero te aviso que no hay un futuro muy inmediato para que aparezca xD Para esos dos también queda bastante... La vida no es facil para nadie~ *se aleja canturreando***

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: No te preocupes, lo importante es que vuelvas a pasarte ^^ Me alegro muchísimo. Espero que este también te haya gustado, aunque no pase nada realmente importante xD**

**0o0onoriko0o0o: ¡Sí! ¡Ya ha aparecido Aphrodi! Pero no se lleva bien con Atsuya, así que mal vamos xD ¿Qué le pasó a Mido? Bueno... lo contaré más adelante, no te preocupes ^^ Muchas gracias =D**

**Shirou-Karla: ¡Sí! Ya ha salido Afuro oficialmente ^^ Aquí sí que son mujeres... no por nada en especial, pero me parecía curioso xD Mido ha sufrido pero no puedo decir todavía porqué... ¡Lo siento! No te preocupes, me hace ilusión que comentéis alguna vez aunque no tengáis apenas tiempo. ¡Bua! ¡Qué felicidad! ¿También te has leido el de Instituto Gekkõ? *se sonroja y baila de felicidad*Muchas gracias =D**

**La gente que deje reviews anónimamente, por favor... Poner un nombre porque me siento como una tonta hablándole a un "invitado" al que no puedo poner algo de personalidad o distinguir... Solo eso ^^**

**Vale... vamos a ir por partes... Intentaré subir todos los lunes, por supuesto si me es posible porque de este no tengo escrito ni el siguiente capítulo y tengo que escribir todavía el siguiente capítulo de "Gran Hermano" y el de "Sueños y Realidad" y el de "Rinascimento"... *se deprime al empezar a contar con los dedos las hojas que tiene que terminar***

**¡Maten me!**

**Y bueno, como siempre:**

**http*:*/*/*eljardindelashadasblancas.*blogspot.*com.*es*/* (Quitar los *)**

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene.**

**Gracias por los reviews ^^**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	7. Capítulo VII: La desaparición

**¡Hola!  
¡Ya estoy aquí!**

**Siento mucho haberme retrasado, pero estaba escribiendo el esquema general para no perderme y se me fue el santo al cielo, además de que no he podido escribir este fin de semana y tenía que subir capítulo de otros fics.**

**Os dejo directamente con el capítulo y nos leemos abajo, como siempre, ¿sí?**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y la mitología griega en la que me he basado tampoco... Pero como me voy inventando las cosas, pues todo va bien xD**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender... Pero va a ser así a lo largo de todos los capítulos xD**

* * *

Capítulo siete  
La desaparición

Ryuuji había arrastrado prácticamente a Shirou hacia el bosque, caminando un rato entre los arbustos hasta quedar lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que les escucharan pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perder de vista al campamento. La peli verde caminaba presto, sin importarle los desniveles del terreno y, aunque la princesa intentaba seguirle el ritmo, le estaba resultando imposible.

— Ryuuji, por favor, no puedo más. ¿A dónde vamos?

La peli verde no la contestó, mas se situó detrás de unos árboles e instó a la princesa a hacer lo mismo. Habiéndose sentado en una de las rocas a pies de los árboles, se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Puedo saber qué era todo ese teatro?

— ¿Teatro? ¿De qué estás hablando, Ryuuji?

La dama se acercó hasta Shirou y la cogió de las manos.

— Shirou, si estamos de viaje, es para tu compromiso con el rey Ryuugo. ¿De verdad estás segura de querer casarte?

— Ryuuji —suspiró la princesa bajando la mirada—. No es todo tan fácil como tú y mi hermano creéis.

— Entonces, explícanoslo.

Shirou alzó levemente la mirada y, tras una leve sonrisa, se sentó nuevamente en la roca.

— No se trata de lo que quiera o no quiera. Soy mujer, ¿recuerdas? No tengo ningún tipo de derecho sobre mi vida, la cual, por cierto, es de mi padre y, cuando me case, pasará a ser de mi marido. No es que me queje pero, toda la vida he deseado poder vivir una historia de amor como las que me contaban las nodrizas, como la que vi en el teatro. ¿Sabes? No me gustaría que mi vida resultara ser tan solo una mentira, el convertirme en un objeto de decoración cuya única misión en la vida es la de engendrar al o los futuros gobernantes de un país.

— Y, sin embargo, esa es la vida que nos espera. Shirou, tú vas a casarte, serás reina y tendrás poder. Sin embargo, yo me quedaré como la sirvienta que soy, que fui y que seré hasta que me muera.

— ¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes! Yo nunca te he visto como una sirvienta —gritó Shirou enfadada—. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero verte triste. Lo que pasó con…

Ryuuji alzó una mano deteniendo el hablar de la princesa

— No lo digas… Por favor… No pronuncies su nombre.

Shirou suspiró. Sabía que era un tema delicado.

— Está bien. Pues eso… que estoy segura de que sigue vivo. Solo tienes que esperar un poco más y verás como…

— Shirou, te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón que intentes animarme respecto a ese tema, pero sé que está muerto. No va a regresar por mucho que así lo desee — de pronto, se calló y miró a la princesa con los ojos entrecerrados—. Un momento… Estábamos hablando de ti, así que no se te ocurra cambiar de tema. ¿Quieres casarte? ¿Sí o no? Como verás, es una pregunta con dos únicas respuestas…

— Pues… yo… esto…— Shirou dirigió una mirada hacia el campamento donde muchos de ellos ya se metían en las carpas para dormir.

Ryuuji puso una mano sobre el hombro de la princesa enfundándole valor.

— Shirou, él no va a corresponderte. Ni por un millón de años. Ya lo has visto, te ha ignorado y ni siquiera te ha dirigido la palabra o la mirada— la abrazó fuertemente—. Hay que saber cuando las cosas son un hecho perdido y cuáles por las que luchar.

— ¡No es así! Yo…

— Solo te gusta porque es diferente a los demás, ¿me equivoco?

Shirou negó con la cabeza, mientras bajaba la mirada apenada.

— Ryuuji, no sé que me sucede con él. Es como un magnetismo. Yo… siento unas cosquillas en el estómago, es… Especial. Nunca sentí nada parecido por nadie.

— ¿Nauseas?

— ¡No! Cuando no quieres entender, no entiendes. De verdad…— suspiró profundamente, pero un llamado las hizo sobresaltarse.

— ¡Shirou!

Ambas mujeres giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Atsuya, quién las miraba algo enfadado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con toda la inocencia que pudo.

— Es hora de dormir. Mañana habrá que caminar mucho y necesitáis estar descansadas… Ambas —terminó mirando a Shirou.

— Muy bien. Buenas noches —contestó Shirou despidiéndose de su hermano y Ryuuji y caminando hasta la hoguera, donde Kazemaru le mostró su "dormitorio".

Mientras tanto, Atsuya se había girado hacia la dama y la había mirado largo y tendido. Pasados unos segundos, se animó a hablar, aunque no sin cierta reticencia.

— Ryuuji… ¿puedo saber de qué estabais hablando?

— Tiene dudas con respecto al matrimonio…

Atsuya sonrió y se golpeó la frente como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¡Por supuesto que tiene dudas! ¡Someoka es un monstruo!

Ryuuji solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestar.

— ¿Le has comentado algo de lo que me dijiste? —al negar la mujer con la cabeza, Atsuya suspiró aliviado—. Pues que siga así. Será nuestro pequeño secreto y se lo diremos cuando esté preparada. Mientras tanto…—lanzó una mirada al campamento—. No le quites los ojos en ningún momento de encima. No sabemos qué es lo que podemos encontrarnos por aquí.

— Por supuesto. Con permiso.

Todos se marcharon a dormir y la noche pasó sin ningún contratiempo. Tras un pequeño desayuno, no perdieron el tiempo y presto se dispusieron a caminar por aquel bosque enmarañado y silencioso. Los cantos de los pájaros se habían apagado completamente, el sol apenas se asomaba por entre los huecos de las ramas de los árboles y el suelo estaba todavía más embarrado, dificultando el paso de los carromatos. Shirou caminaba codo con codo con Miyasaka agarrándose a él de vez en cuando intentando caerse.

— Esos dos… ¿están juntos? —preguntó Shirou lanzando una mirada significativa a Kazemaru y Endo.

— Creemos que no. De hecho, Endo es tan despistado que seguramente ni se haya percatado de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

— ¿Y Kazemaru siente algo por él? —preguntó temiendo ser demasiado indiscreta.

— Oh, pues…

Una sombra hizo callar al rubio que bajó la mirada al suelo.

— ¿Podríais callaros, par de cotorras? No estamos precisamente caminando por un campo lleno de flores. —murmuró Goenji haciendo que ambos callaran abruptamente y que Shirou le mirara sin despegar la mirada de él durante unos segundos—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al ver la insistencia de la mujer.

— ¿Por qué siempre estás tan serio?

— No es de tu incumbencia —murmuró dirigiéndose hacia el primer carro que encabezaba la caravana.

Shirou buscó respuesta en Miyasaka, pero este solo temblaba mientras miraba al suelo. ¿Tan horrible era aquel hombre?

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó la princesa, mirando esta vez a Atsuya, que se había acercado tras el cruce de palabras entre Goenji y ella.

— Estamos en el bosque de los muertos. Se cree que la entrada al Inframundo está aquí y son muchos los extraños que veneran al Dios Tsurugi.

— ¿Tenemos que permanecer en silencio?

Atsuya asintió y Shirou decidió no hablar más. No quería ganarse otra regañina, aunque le hubiera bastado para intercambiar varias palabras con aquel hombre. Aunque dichas palabras tampoco fueran tan halagüeñas. Y así continuaron caminando, hasta bien caída la noche. El estómago de Shirou se quejaba y, además, se preguntaba cómo es que podían aguantar sin pegar bocado alguno al mediodía. O comer en movimiento… Shirou casi se había atragantado y, cuando comenzó a toser, Goenji le lanzó una mirada furibunda que la heló la sangre. ¿Por qué era tan rudo con ella? Si no le había hecho nada.

— ¿Y qué os lleva hasta el reino del rey Ryuugo? —preguntó la princesa cansada de tanto silencio que la estaba crispando los nervios.

— Nos dirigimos allí por mandato del rey. Representaremos una obra en honor del compromiso con una princesa de otro reino, para afianzar lazos de paz —le contestó Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

— ¿Un compromiso? Y… ¿se sabe quién es la princesa?

El peli azul negó con la cabeza pero, hizo un gesto con la mano instando a Shirou a acercarse, como si le fuera a confiar el secreto mejor guardado del mundo.

— No sabemos quién puede ser, pero tiene que ser una desesperada por querer estar con semejante monstruo.

— ¿Tan malo es? —preguntó temblando la princesa.

— Al último mensajero que llegó a su reino, como el mensaje que traía no le satisfizo, le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y tras mutilarle, le tiró a los cocodrilos de la fosa vivo, para que se lo comieran.

Shirou le miró durante unos segundos con los ojos abiertos, como si aquello no pudiera ser posible.

— Es… es una broma, ¿verdad?

El peli azul negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

— Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, lo siento mucho por la princesa. No creo que sepa que se está metiendo en la boca del lobo…

La conversación se torció hacia temas más triviales como el tiempo o el estado de la carretera. También, hablaron un poco sobre su trabajo como actores y poco más, mientras colocaban las tiendas en las que volverían a dormir aquella noche. La cena transcurrió en relativo silencio. Kabeyama hablaba con Atsuya sobre ciertos proyectos que deseaba formalizar cuando llegaran a su destino mientras que el peli rosa asentía con la cabeza.

Pronto se marcharon todos a dormir. En una de las tiendas, Shirou permanecía con los ojos abiertos envidiando el profundo sueño de su amiga, la cual dormía a pierna suelta sin importarle las incidencias del suelo y los continuos bichos que había por el exterior y que se colaban de cuando en cuando en el interior de la tienda. Acabaría llena de picaduras de mosquitos de no acabar durmiendo ahí. Y eso no era lo esperado para una princesa…

Suspiró. Se giró. Volvió a suspirar y a girar. Nada. No había manera de dormir. Además, dado que las tiendas estaban tan cercas las unas de las otras, el calor era insoportable, sobre todo gracias a la hoguera que continuaba refulgiendo aunque más tenuemente. Se sentó y, dado que no podría conciliar el sueño, se levantó y colocó la túnica correctamente. No deseaba ir mostrando más de lo que debiera, después de todo, era una mujer virginal y pura.

Recordó algo que le dijo Fudo hace unos años, cuando estaba haciendo guardia.

"— _Lo mejor cuando no puedes dormir, es caminar. Caminar mucho y por puro aburrimiento, acabas cediendo a los brazos del sueño —contestó convencido._

— _Entonces, ¿es por eso que no te mueves? —preguntó Shirou curiosamente._

_Fudo se encogió de hombros y miró a la princesa._

— _Si no me muevo es por preservar mi cabeza. Y ahora, será mejor que os marchéis a dormir._"

Pues, si caminar inducía al sueño, a caminar se ha dicho. Fue de puntillas hasta estar fuera del campamento y comenzó a andar ya con normalidad entre los arbustos. Después de haber caminado más de treinta kilómetros, lo normal sería estar cansada. Pero, cuando tenías tantas cosas en la cabeza, esa nimia acción resultaba casi imposible. Los árboles cada vez se hacían más y más espesos y ya no podía observar el camino bajo sus pies. Shirou se volvió asustada. ¿Dónde estaba el campamento? Lo había perdido de vista, se había alejado demasiado por contemplar embobada el brillo plateado de la luna. ¿Y ahora qué haría? Su hermano la mataría, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Un crujido la puso alerta. Las hojas de los arbustos se movían rápidamente y sin ningún cuidado, como si cobijaran un depredador que está a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Pero, lo que salió de ahí no fue un depredador, ni siquiera era un animalito indefenso. No. Dos hombres, cubiertos por capas negras de la cabeza a los pies.

— Buenas noches, preciosa —saludó uno cortésmente—. ¿Qué hace una señorita tan bella en un lugar tan apartado del bosque?

— Pues… eh… yo…

— Tranquilízate. No vamos a hacerte nada malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó el otro mirando a su compañero, que solo soltó una carcajada cruel.

Shirou dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

— Dejadme. Debo volver ahora o se molestarán mucho conmigo —murmuró asustada.

— ¡Oh! ¿Pero no quieres quedarte un poquito más con nosotros? Nos lo pasaremos bien —dijo el primero antes de que Shirou se llevara una mano a la boca, la cual había sido tapada por el otro con un pañuelo.

Antes de desmayarse, además de verlo todo borroso y casi negro, escuchó como hablaba el segundo.

— Muy bien. Tú, nosotros y el amo Tsurugi.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que no queráis matarme por el final del capítulo, no era mi intención... Lo juro.**

**No se si se estará haciendo muy pesado de leer o que meto muchas tonterías que no tienen importancia, por ello, pido que me lo digáis si tenéis oportunidad para poder mejorar.**

**AizumiMizore-YAOI: ¡Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo que me alegro de que te guste ^^ No puedo decirte nada sobre Mido, pero va a ser importante en la trama más adelante... Hiroto... No sé si saldrá xD Podrán pasar más tiempo juntos, pero no parece que Goenji esté muy por la labor de crear lazos con ella... Pobre Shirou. ¡Muchas gracias! Joo... me voy a sonrojar o/o**

**IchiBerryz: Lo sé... el anterior fue muy corto, pero espero que este no se haya hecho tan poca cosa... Tiene la misma longitud que los anteriores (menos el seis). Bueno... los actores el elemento sorpresa para ciertas cosas... Ya lo verás más adelante. Si aquí hay caña para todos xD ¡Bua! ¡Muchas gracias! Modo ninja... xD Ok, lo tendré en cuenta xD**

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: ¡Noo! ¡Por favor, perdóname! *se esconde detrás de una mesa que ha tumbado para hacer una barricada* ¡Te juro que no es mi intención! Atsuya no va a tener una relación sencilla con Afuro, de eso me encargo yo... Muahahaha xD  
**

**Queen Goenji Kira Yagami: Mido tiene que sufrir... lo he decidido xD *se esconde nuevamente* ¡No me mates! Shirou le sonríe hasta a la mosca que pasa por ahí cerca... xD ¡Pero si es Terumi quien trata mal a Atsuya! Pero bueno, su relación se va a basar en un tira y afloja. Piensa que es porque Terumi es la sacerdotisa de la Diosa Midori (protectora de las mujeres) y que tiene que ser virgen... Más o menos como pasaba con el séquito de Artemisa, la diosa griega. Todas sus devotas... por así decirlo, debían permanecer vírgenes si no, las mataba o dejaban de serlo... xD **

**Guest: Por favor, si comentas, dejame un nick o un nombre para poder dirigirme a ti *ojitos del gato de Shrek*. Nah, ahora enserio, por fin se encontraron pero hay una razón para que Goenji sea tan frío... También lo pondré más adelante... xD Utilizo Terumi por un suceso que ocurrió hace unos años y que la sacerdotisa debe y quiere olvidar... Cosas complicadas xD**

**Nessynish: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sí, el plan es que vayan de incógnito... y ¿qué mejor manera que con un grupo de teatro? Quiero decir, son actores, nadie les suele tomar mucho en serio, así que sería la tapadera perfecta. Ryuuji no está muy conforme con que Shirou se emocione tanto con Goenji, pero bueno... Hay que comprenderla, le pasó algo muy malo en el pasado... Nah, no te inventas cosas raras... Me ha gustado tu planteamiento ^^**

**La gente que deje reviews anónimamente, por favor... Poner un nombre porque me siento como una tonta hablándole a un "invitado" al que no puedo poner algo de personalidad o distinguir... Solo eso ^^**

**Vale... vamos a ir por partes... Intentaré subir todos los lunes, por supuesto si me es posible porque de este no tengo escrito ni el siguiente capítulo.**

**Y bueno, como siempre, donde subiré información extra sobre las historias:**

**http*:*/*/*eljardindelashadasblancas.*blogspot.*com.*es*/* (Quitar los *)**

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene.**

**Gracias por los reviews ^^**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	8. Capítulo VIII: El rescate

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo, el penúltimo antes de que me vaya de vacaciones.**

**Os dejo directamente con el capítulo y nos leemos abajo, como siempre, ¿sí?**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y la mitología griega en la que me he basado tampoco... Pero como me voy inventando las cosas, pues todo va bien xD**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender... Pero va a ser así a lo largo de todos los capítulos xD**

**Advertencia 2: He subido el rating del fic por los hechos de este capítulo. Que, aunque no sean muy fuertes (desde mi punto de vista, porque ya estoy curada de espanto), no quiero tener problemas con la página.**

* * *

**Capítulo ocho**  
**El rescate de la indiferencia**

Goenji permanecía encaramado a una de las altas ramas del árbol bajo el que habían acampado. Podía escuchar perfectamente las respiraciones tranquilas de todos sus acompañantes, dejándose embriagar por el dulce placer de los sueños. Sin embargo, un ruido cercano hizo que se pusiera alerta. Sacó una pequeña daga que guardaba siempre consigo en uno de los bolsillos de su zurrón y se escondió lo mejor que pudo entre las sombras del árbol que daban las frondosas hojas que vestían las ramas. Observó a la figura menuda salir de una de las tiendas y comenzó a respirar nuevamente con suavidad al ver a la muchacha que se les había unido junto a su hermano y otros más, de los cuales no recordaba el nombre. Ni siquiera iba a hacer el trabajo de memorizarlos. ¿Para qué? Si no iba a permanecer con ellos más de lo que el viaje durase.

Shirou caminaba de puntillas entre las tiendas de campaña con todo el cuidado del mundo y Goenji solo pudo observar su pequeño cuerpo que se movía junto el compás de la túnica con cada saltito que daba. El cabello también se la movía, sobre todo ahora que lo llevaba suelto. Pero, al verla desaparecer entre las tiendas, supuso que iría a la llamada de la naturaleza. Después de todo, allí no había ningún tipo de servicio que pudiera utilizar. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y no había ni rastro de la mujer.

Goenji, extrañado, bajó de la rama del árbol partiendo en su busca. Sabía que había tomado el rumbo norte, aunque no debía de saber con qué propósito. Podía seguir perfectamente su rastro, las huellas que habían dejado sus sandalias o el característico perfume a bayas y flores que llevaba siempre. Resultaba empalagoso, demasiado para su gusto. Pero ante eso no podía luchar… Cada uno era libre de llevar lo que quisiera y, en este caso, no resultaba del todo inservible.

Llego hasta un pequeño claro totalmente cubierto por los árboles altos que no dejaban vislumbrar ni un cachito pequeño de cielo, y comenzó a llamar a la chica por su nombre.

— Shirou… ¡Shirou! ¿Dónde estás?

Silencio. Silencio era la única respuesta posible que encontraba. Tras bufar molesto y mirar detrás de los arbustos, se percató de la presencia de una pequeña baratija de metal tirada en el suelo, brillando tenuemente. Alargó una de sus manos para cogerla y la alzó cercana a su rostro. Soltó una carcajada sarcástica. Eso de baratija no tenía nada. Era un medallón. Un medallón que solían llevar los príncipes y princesas de los reinos del sur del Imperio. ¿Por qué lo tenía Shirou en su poder? Ya se lo preguntaría cuando la encontrara. El bosque en el que estaban, después de haber cruzado la frontera del reino, era peligrosa y estaba llena de bandidos y ladrones. No sabía por dónde continuar hasta que comenzó a escuchar voces.

— ¿Dónde está el colgante? ¡Lo necesitamos y lo sabes!

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Deja de molestar! ¡Se nos habrá caído cuando la atrapamos!

— Por tu propio bien, espero que así sea.

Dos hombres encapuchados entraron en el pequeño claro y comenzaron a buscar el colgante por el suelo, separando las altas hierbas que crecían sin ningún tipo de control. Pero ni rastro de la chica.

— ¿Has encontrado algo?

— Nada. ¿Es realmente necesario?

— Tascos nos matará como no tengamos pruebas suficientes que lo corroboren.

Uno de los hombres se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno… Supongo que por la sangre se podrá saber, ¿verdad? ¿Y si le hacemos un pequeño corte para ver si ocurre algo extraño? —sugirió el hombre mientras el otro se golpeaba la frente.

— ¡¿Eres estúpido o te entrenas por momentos? ¡Debemos llevarla con vida y sin ningún tipo de rasguño! Te recuerdo, que estamos jugando con dioses.

Y, tras un movimiento de cabeza, ambos desaparecieron entre los arbustos. Goenji miró fijamente el colgante. Eran demasiados los interrogantes que rodeaban al collar y a Shirou. Pero, para salir de dudas, lo mejor sería seguirles. A una distancia prudente y siempre caminando de rama en rama, fue observando los movimientos de sendos hombres. Recogieron el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha y caminaron todo recto, bajando con cuidado por las cuestas que llevaban hasta un desgastado camino adoquinado por piedras blancas. Continuaron caminando hasta entrar en un alto y antiguo templo completamente en ruinas. Se paró en seco y ocultó detrás de una pequeña estatua.

Un templo erigido al dios Tsurugi. ¿Por qué un templo dedicado al dios de los muertos? Un escalofrío recorrió la espada del peli blanco. No podía entender el porqué la llevaban a ella. ¿Por qué era tan importante? Cuando vio que ambos hombres desaparecieron en el interior del templo, fue a acercarse para seguirles raudo y veloz cuando la puerta de piedra se cerró. Goenji corrió todo lo que pudo pero solo pudo observar impasible como la puerta permanecía cerrada. Probó a darle puñetazos, patadas, intentar abrirla con algún golpe de su hombro, buscar algún interruptor o mecanismo secreto que permaneciera oculto y que resolviera semejante ecuación, pero nada… No había absolutamente nada. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a marchar hacia el bosque. Pero la conciencia no le permitiría el continuar viviendo si no hacía nada por remediarlo. Miró nuevamente hacia el templo y abrió los ojos con asombro.

En el techo del templo, una gran luz anaranjada brillaba con fuerza en la oscuridad de la noche y, el humo grisáceo que flotaba, intentaba alcanzar la morada de los dioses. Goenji suspiró. No le quedaba otra que trepar por las paredes del templo si quería llegar hasta allá arriba. Se acercó a una de las columnas y comenzó a subir, agarrándose con fuerza. Iba a ser un camino muy largo, muy a su pesar.

Shirou no recordaba nada. No sabía cómo es que había llegado allí. La cabeza le dolía horrores y los párpados le pesaban como dos grandes placas de metal. La boca la sentía completamente seca y, para intentar remediarlo, comenzó a salivar, abriendo y cerrando la boca con pequeños movimientos. Notó alguna fuente de calor cercana a su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien… Intentó abrir los ojos y solo consiguió hacerlo durante unos segundos. Veía todo borroso. Se llevó una mano al ojo pero… ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Abrió los ojos de golpe y se topó con la escena del brillante manto estelar, con todas las estrellas brillando con fiereza. Movió las manos y escuchó un ruido metálico. Intentó moverse, pero todo su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado. Cada vez más nerviosa, intentó enfocar la vista hacia distintas partes de su cuerpo; manos, piernas, cintura… Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba sujeto con unas grandes esposas de metal, fijándola a la mesa.

A su lado, cinco pequeñas vasijas reposaban sobre una mesa. Eran de nácar brillante y la tapa que llevaban era negra como el ébano. Una tenía la forma de una cabeza humana, otra con cabeza de papión; la siguiente tenía una cabeza de halcón, la cuarta con cabeza de chacal y, la última, con forma de gato. El miedo se apoderó de Shirou nada más verlos. Los reconoció enseguida. Eran vasos canopos utilizados en los ritos de sacrificio al dios Tsurugi, al señor de los muertos. Aquel nombre que provocaba un estremecimiento en cualquiera que pronunciara su nombre.

Unos cuantos sonidos metálicos, no producidos por la muchacha, le alertaron y giró la cabeza hasta quedar mirando el fuego. La hoguera cada vez era más grande, pero todavía se podía observar las acciones que se estaban llevando a cabo al otro lado. Allí, los dos hombres que la habían abordado, estaban afilando unos cuantos cuchillos y esterilizando unas tenazas al fuego. La respiración de Shirou comenzó a agitarse y uno de los hombres alzó la mirada para observarla detenidamente.

— ¿Así que te has despertado por fin? No esperábamos que tardaras tanto en hacerlo —murmuró con una sonrisa retorcida.

Shirou sintió un escalofrío y la agonía se apoderó de ella.

— ¿P-para qué es todo eso?

El otro hombre, que hasta entonces se había encontrado absorto en sus tareas, alzó también la mirada y rió.

— ¿Para qué si no? ¡Para nuestro dios Tsurugi! Debemos ofrecerle el cuerpo de una princesa virgen y, aunque era una tarea bastante difícil, lo hemos conseguido. Sin embargo, no hemos encontrado el colgante que te designa como una princesa… Lástima. Esperemos que a nuestro dios no le importe.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡P-pero, yo no soy ninguna princesa!

El primer hombre se acercó y tocó una de las mejillas de la mujer.

— Princesa Shirou, lo sabemos todo sobre ti —dijo suavemente, o eso intentó.

Shirou abrió los ojos asombrada, pero intentó negarlo.

— Y-yo no me llamo Shirou. Y mucho menos soy una princesa.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y el colgante que llevabas?

— Eso… eso… ¡Era un regalo de mi prometido!

Los dos hombres alzaron una ceja interrogante.

— ¿De quién?

— Del príncipe… Atsuya —contestó Shirou mirando fijamente al hombre que solo soltó otra risa.

— Vamos, princesa… Sabemos quién sois… No podéis negarlo. Y mucho menos, decir que estáis prometida con vuestro hermano mellizo, cuando conocemos a la perfección el estado civil del príncipe.

Shirou quiso llorar en aquel momento. Las ideas se le acababan y no estaba encontrando ningún tipo de salida factible por salvar su vida. El primer hombre se acercó hasta la mesa en la que estaba nuevamente y cogió unas tijeras bastante oxidadas. Las acercó hasta el vestido y Shirou se encogió levemente.

— ¿P-para qué queréis eso?

— Princesa… déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo —murmuró el hombre comenzando a rasgar la túnica que cubría su cuerpo. El frío se apoderó de Shirou en cuanto comenzó a notar el metal rozar su piel. No sabía qué era lo que le deparaba el destino, pero lo estaba viendo todo muy negro. Horriblemente negro y sin ningún rastro de luz. De pronto, escuchó al hombre reprimir un gemido—. ¡Por Takuto! ¡Qué cuerpazo! ¿Sabes? Es una verdadera lástima que vayas a morir siendo virgen… ¿No te ha tocado nunca nadie? ¿Verdad?

Shirou sentía como toda su dignidad desaparecía cuando notó como los restos de la túnica que la cubría, eran arrancados por completo dejándola tal y como había nacido a la intemperie. Lo peor, no fue que aquel maldito hombre la hubiese desnudado, era la mirada lasciva, pervertida y malévola que recorría sus ojos junto con la sonrisa retorcida que dibujo en su rostro. Pronto, noto como las manos del hombre la acariciaban por todo el cuerpo, tocando cada parte, ejerciendo presión para luego acercar sus labios y comenzar a chupar y lamer cada recóndito trozo de piel desnuda. Se detuvo en los pezones y, tras manosear durante un buen rato sus pechos, los atrapó con los labios y comenzó a succionarlos con fuerza a la vez que depositaba algún que otro mordisco.

Las lágrimas de Shirou caían por sus mejillas, al igual que sus gritos de socorro. Pero era consciente de que nadie vendría en su ayuda. No debía de haberse alejado del campamento. Nunca volvería a ver a Atsuya, su querido y dulce hermano; a Ryuuji, su mejor amiga; a Fudo, que tantas conversaciones estúpidas y sin sentido habían compartido… Jamás volvería a ver a Goenji, aquel hombre que le había robado el aliento y el corazón con tan solo una mirada. Sintió todavía más las lágrimas por su rostro, las cuales salían con pequeños gemidos de dolor. Había escuchado hablar sobre este momento a muchas mujeres del servicio allí en el palacio, de hecho, tanta era su curiosidad que inclusive preguntó en más de una ocasión. Muchas le habían dicho que era una experiencia única, que podía causar algo de dolor pero que rápidamente se transformaba en una oleada de placer indescriptible.

Pero, todo lo que le habían dicho, no se parecía en nada. El dolor la había atrapado por completo, no la abandonaba y no parecía querer abandonarla. Sentía asco, asco hacia su persona, por las vejaciones que estaba sufriendo. Había escuchado desde pequeña que solamente su marido podría observarla desnuda y tocarla de esa manera tan íntima. Pero ahora… ¿Qué haría? Daría igual, moriría como sacrificio para el dios Tsurugi. El segundo hombre se acercó hasta la mesa y apartó al primero, golpeándole en la cara.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Tiene que llegar virgen en todos los sentidos! ¡Deja de tocar lo que pertenece a nuestro señor!

— ¡¿Pero la has visto? ¡Es culpa suya! ¡Seguro que es una bruja!

— ¿Una bruja? ¡Pues necesitamos una princesa! ¡Más te vale no haberte confundido! —le espetó el segundo hombre—. Comencemos cuanto antes —dijo alzando un cuchillo.

Shirou tenía que pensar en algo, pero ya. Pegó un pequeño chillido ganándose la atención de ambos hombres.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

— Esto… ¿podríais explicarme en qué consistirá en rito?

El segundo hombre la miró y sonrió.

— Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Ves estos vasos? Se llaman vasos canopos. Mientras continuas consciente, te abriremos y se iremos sacando los órganos, entiéndase; el hígado, los pulmones, los intestinos, el estómago y el corazón. En el vaso con cabeza de gato guardaremos el hígado, en el vaso con cabeza de papión los pulmones, en el que tiene un chacal guardaremos el estómago y en que tiene cabeza de halcón los intestinos. Por último, en este que tiene cabeza humana, guardaremos el corazón. ¿Entendido?

— Y…

El primer hombre golpeó la mesa.

— ¡Deja ya de preguntar y terminemos cuanto antes! —gritó arrancándole el cuchillo y alzándolo para clavarlo en la piel desnuda de la joven.

El cuchillo cayó rasgando el aire mientras Shirou cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Rezó a todos los dioses porque la ayudaran a soportar el dolor con los labios cerrados, fruncidos fuertemente y con alguna que otra lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. Sintió algo cálido caer sobre su vientre, pero el golpe de gracia nunca llegó. Un grito hizo que la joven abriera los ojos y se encontrara con la mano del hombre totalmente sangrando. Sus gotas de sangre se deslizaban por su tripa mientras Shirou le miraba con los ojos abiertos por la impresión. Su mano estaba totalmente atravesada por un puñal.

— ¿Os parece correcto tratar así a una mujer? —preguntó una voz grave ganándose la atención de todos.

Shirou observó como una figura avanzaba hasta ellos con una espada en mano. No podía creérselo. Allí estaba. Goenji caminaba hacia ellos con una mirada furiosa grabada en sus ojos castaños casi negros, mientras cogía uno de los cuchillos que había sobre la mesa. Se acercó hasta los hombres y comenzaron a pelear. Goenji lanzaba estocadas, intentando perforar la piel de aquellos hombres, mientras que estos lo intentaban esquivar a duras penas. El peli blanco era muy rápido, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Con un rápido movimiento, en el que consiguió esquivar uno de los ataques de los hombres, Goenji le clavó el cuchillo en el corazón y le arrojó de una patada al suelo. El otro hombre, asustado, intentó huir pero eso no entraba dentro de los planes del chico. Lanzó el cuchillo a uno de sus talones desgarrando el tendón y provocando la caída del hombre. Se acercó hasta él y, tras pegarle un puñetazo, le tiró al fuego, donde pegó un alarido y salió corriendo tirándose al vacío desde lo alto del templo.

Shirou no había dejado de observarle ni un solo momento. Su mirada no podía despegarse de la figura del hombre. Era su héroe. El mismo héroe del teatro, de aquel que se había enamorado. Goenji se giró y, tras coger las llaves que caían a un lado del cinturón del cadáver que reposaba en el suelo con la herida en el corazón, soltó a la joven y la tapó con la capa que traía encima.

— Yo… Muchas gracias —musitó Shirou bajando la mirada—. No pensé que nadie fuera a venir a salvarme. Yo…

— Déjalo así. No importa, pero ha sido tú culpa de todos modos. No debiste salir de esa manera del campamento, y mucho menos sin compañía.

Shirou bajó la mirada apenada. No quería que le regañase… Quería que la abrazase y la dijese que todo iba a estar bien. Pero eso sería engañarse vilmente, puesto que nunca iba a pasar.

— Lo siento —las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sin ningún tipo de control. No quería llorar, no delante de él.

Tras escuchar un suspiro de frustración, notó como unos cálidos dedos apartaban las lágrimas.

— Deja de llorar. Ya ha pasado todo y ha acabado bien —murmuró dándole un pequeño abrazo que hizo que todo el cuerpo de la mujer se tensara. Tras unos pocos segundos, Goenji terminó con él—. Bueno… vámonos ya. No debemos esperar a que los demás noten nuestra presencia.

Shirou se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta que vio como Goenji se giraba y la mirada seriamente.

— Por cierto, me debes una charla. Con muchos detalles —dijo lanzándole el colgante a las manos.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que no queráis matarme por el final del capítulo, no era mi intención... Lo juro.**

**No se si se estará haciendo muy pesado de leer o que meto muchas tonterías que no tienen importancia, por ello, pido que me lo digáis si tenéis oportunidad para poder mejorar.**

******Queen Goenji Kira Yagami: Eh... Sí... Tiene que sufrir... No es porque no me guste, que sabes que yo amo a Mido con toda mi alma, pero es necesario para la historia ^^ ¿Te agrada la idea? ¡Uff! ¡Menos mal! Ya me estaba imaginando corriendo a esconderme xD No, Terumi no ha salido ni en este tampoco, pero saldrá en el siguiente... Tengo planes interesantes para ella xD ¿Quieres seguir matando a Goenji o le darás una oportunidad?**

**IchiBerryz: ¡No! ¡No te preocupes que no me había pasado nada grave! Solo la falta de inspiración y el tener demasiado fics abiertos xD ¡¿Me ibas a buscar con un traje de cazafantasmas? ¡Que guay! Me siento importante y todo ^^ Pues sí... la RL es a veces muy pesada =S Se llevaron a Shirou, pero ya a vuelto xD No... si todavía queda para que llegue a ver a Someoka... No van a llegar en un buen trecho de capítulos, o eso intentaré xD Pues, vas a tener que esperar para saber los motivos de Tsurugi... xD Ya hemos acutalizado el otro fic, como puedes ver, y la semana que viene, subiré el capítulo siguiente ^^**

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: Me alegro de que te gustara. Goenji no es malo, solo que ha sufrido... Aquí todos han sufrido mucho y lo iré desvelando poco a poco xD ¡Mamá! ¡Me quieren matar! *se esconde por temer por su vida*  
**

**Pingu-Fever. Otonashi: Pues... cosas buenas no querían hacerle a Shirou... Eso ha quedado claro en el capítulo xD Goenji... es Goenji, no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo xD **

**Azmine Junet: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Wii! ¡Otra fan de la mitología griega! Uff... me encanta la mitología, es super apasionante. Y me gustan muchísimo todas, pero las que más llaman mi atención son la griega y la egipcia (de ahí han salido los vasos canopos). Pues queda un largo trecho para aclarar la frialdad de Goenji... es parte indispensable para la historia. Solo te puedo decir que tiene que ver con una persona cercana a él y que todavía no ha salido... xD Otra que tal baila... Sufrir van a sufrir... Ya te lo aviso xD Amo ese tipo de relaciones... La encuentro tan geniales. Como perros y gatos... ¡Es genial! Eso se irá aclarando porque, aunque solo tienen un pequeño papel en el fic, que puede cambiar... Se acabará descubriendo xD **

**A ver, chicas... Me voy de vacaciones la semana que viene, el miércoles, por lo que no podré subir capítulo en las próximas tres semanas siguientes después de ese miércoles. Pero el lunes que viene es el último capítulo antes de mi marcha... Espero que no sea tan malo como yo creo que me acabará saliendo xD**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favourites y los follows ^^**

**Y bueno, como siempre, donde subiré información extra sobre las historias:**

**http*:*/*/*eljardindelashadasblancas.*blogspot.*com.*es*/* (Quitar los *)**

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene.**

**Gracias por los reviews ^^**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	9. Capítulo IX: Discusiones

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo, el último antes de que me vaya de vacaciones. Ha habido cambio de planes y me voy este lunes de madrugada, por lo que adelanto la subida =D**

**Os dejo directamente con el capítulo y nos leemos abajo, como siempre, ¿sí?**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y la mitología griega en la que me he basado tampoco... Pero como me voy inventando las cosas, pues todo va bien xD**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender... Pero va a ser así a lo largo de todos los capítulos xD**

* * *

Capítulo nueve  
Discusiones

Ambos habían bajado del templo por una pequeña cuerda desgastada que Goenji había encontrado tirada por los lindes del templo. No habían abierto la boca desde las últimas palabras del chico, y Shirou no paraba de comerse la cabeza intentando imaginar alguna manera de no tener dicha conversación con Goenji. Atsuya ya se lo había dejado muy claro. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debía de descubrir sus orígenes; o les iría realmente mal. Parecía que el camino se lo sabía de memoria, puesto que en ningún momento había vacilado con respecto a qué dirección tomar.

— Apresúrate —murmuró sin tan siquiera girarse.

Shirou comenzó a caminar más rápido y pronto se situó a su lado. Intentó mirarle a la cara pero él la apartaba, como si no quisiera su atención.

— Goenji… Yo…  
— ¿No te dije que lo dejaras estar? No vale la pena.  
— ¡Tal vez para ti no, pero para mí, ha sido muy importante! —gritó provocando que el otro se girara a mirarla-. Lo siento. Pero, realmente quiero darte las gracias. Yo… No sé qué es lo que hubiera sucedido si no te hubieras animado a seguirme.

Goenji soltó una carcajada sarcástica y la miró inquisidoramente.

— ¿No sabes realmente qué es lo que hubiera pasado? ¿De verdad? —preguntó irónicamente—. Yo te diré que es lo que hubiera pasado. Te habrían manoseado y después te habrían sacado los órganos de la peor manera posible. Y todo para ejercer como sacrificio a algún dios. ¿Sabes qué significa eso? —no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta—. ¡Que eres tonta! ¡Muy tonta! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inocente y despistada? ¡No puedes confiar en el primer extraño con el que te encuentras!  
— Entonces, ¿no debería confiar en ti? ¿Es lo que me estás queriendo decir?  
— De mí es de quién menos deberías confiar —contestó Goenji sonriendo peligrosamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shirou al notar sobre ella los profundos ojos negros del hombre. Se tapó todo lo que pudo con la capa, sintiéndose desnuda por unos instantes, ante el escrutinio de Goenji. Él soltó otra carcajada, todavía más cruel que la anterior y se dio la vuelta.

— No eres más que una niña tonta y virgen que ahora mismo está asustada. Pobre de quién te tenga que aguantar en un futuro.

Acabaron llegando al campamento y, de uno de los carromatos, sacó algo.

— Toma, ponte eso —dijo tirándole el objeto.  
— ¿Qué es? —preguntó extendiendo el trozo de tela.  
— Una túnica. ¿Tenías algo más para ponerte?

Shirou negó con la cabeza.

— Bien… —contestó antes de sentarse nuevamente junto al fuego.  
— Goenji… —reclamó la muchacha con algo de timidez—. Muchas gracias, de nuevo.  
— Bah —soltó Goenji alzando una mano, restándole importancia al hecho en sí.

La muchacha se acercó silenciosamente hacia el hombre y, con rápido movimiento, le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla.

— Eres mi ángel de la guarda. Buenas noches —y dicho esto, se marchó a la tienda para dormir.

Mientras tanto, en el templo destrozado del bosque, una extraña figura encapuchada y vestida totalmente de negro, se paseaba alrededor de la hoguera mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó con voz grave sin quitar el ojo de todo aquel desastre que le rodeaba.  
— Muchas cosas, querido —ronroneó una voz femenina desde uno de los extremos del templo.

El hombre se giró hacia el foco de la voz y sonrió. Una figura femenina excesivamente conocida, cubierta por una fina túnica sonreía ladinamente desde la esquina, como una fiera que espera el momento adecuado para atacar a su presa.

— No me puedo creer que estés aquí, Midori…

La mujer rió alegremente y se acercó seductoramente al hombre, moviéndose como un felino. La túnica azul brillaba y tomaba tintes naranjas por acción de la luz brillante del fuego.

— Tsurugi… Te hacía en otros lares.  
— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo cuales? —preguntó alzando una ceja mientras se descubría la cabeza.  
— En la cama de Tenma, por ejemplo —zanjó con una sonrisa felina—. ¿O es él quien visita tu cama?  
— No me busques las cosquillas, Midori. No sabes a quién te estás enfrentando.

Tras fruncir los labios a modo de mohín, la mujer volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Querías saber qué era lo que había pasado aquí? ¿No? —tras el silencio por parte del dios, continuó—. Tus queridos sacerdotes deseaban ofrecerte un sacrificio humano. Debo decir que cada vez los eliges más raros y feos… Creo que estás perdiendo facultades.  
— ¿Mis sacerdotes? —preguntando mientras ignoraba las últimas dos frases—. A estos hombres no les conozco de nada.  
— ¿No? —preguntó realmente asombrada—. Vaya… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Tsurugi suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— Midori, déjate de juegos. Dime a quién querían sacrificar y por qué has intervenido. Te conozco y nunca haces las cosas sin ningún motivo oculto.  
— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que he intervenido? Si soy una santa…  
— Digamos que te conozco desde hace muchos años… Demasiados, para mi gusto —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.  
— Bien, te lo diré… Deseaban asesinar a una joven que está bajo mi protección pero, y escúchame bien porque no pienso repetirlo, no he tenido nada que ver con su salvación.  
— Seguro…

Midori negó con la cabeza y acribilló al hombre con la mirada.

— Yo no controlo a ese actorcillo de teatro del tres al cuarto. Actúa por cuenta propia.  
— ¿Vas a decirme que no sabes quién es? ¿Qué tú, la gran Midori, desconoce la identidad de alguien? —Tsurugi soltó una carcajada sarcástica mientras la miraba—. Permíteme que lo dude. Si por algo eres conocida, además de tu mal carácter, es por tus grandes dotes para el chismorreo.  
— ¡Oh! Permíteme que te saque de ese pequeño mundillo de luz y color. Para tú información; no, no lo sé. Pero ten por seguro que pienso averiguar su auténtica identidad. Ese manejo y esa desenvoltura durante la pelea no eran propios de un actor, por muchas escenas de acción que haya hecho. Era como si fuera…  
— Un guerrero—completó el dios—. Es posible, recuerda que son tiempos oscuros, ya no puedes fiarte de nadie —recalcó Tsurugi mirándola fijamente.

La diosa sonrió.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no se puede confiar en mí? Me partes el corazón.  
— Querida, no confiaría ni en mi sombra —alzó la mirada al cielo y negó con la cabeza—. Será mejor que me marche ya… No quiero que me relacionen con la muerte de estos mortales. Adiós, Midori —y antes de desaparecer, giró la cabeza para volver a tenerla en su campo de visión—. Por cierto, creo que deberemos hablar largo y tendido sobre esa protegida tuya… Creo que va a ser algo muy interesante —terminó con una sonrisa para acabar desapareciendo.  
— Y qué lo digas, Tsurugi. El origen de esa chica y su hermano es algo, realmente interesante…

Los rayos de sol habían comenzado a salir y con ellos, la caravana se puso en marcha. Kazemaru hablaba animadamente con Endo mientras que Miyasaka regañaba a Kogure, el cuál intentaba gastarle algún tipo de broma de mal gusto a Goenji, que encabezaba la procesión junto a Kabeyama. Terumi solo permanecía rezagada en la mitad del grupo.

— Shirou, ¿de dónde has sacado esta túnica?  
— ¿Por qué?  
— No recuerdo habértela visto nunca…—murmuró Ryuuji mientras se encogía de hombros.  
— ¡Oh! Me… me la compré antes de irnos.

La peli verde no estaba muy segura de la contestación pero no volvió a decir nada. Mientras, Atsuya y Fudo caminaban al final, sumidos en una conversación la cual no deseaban que nadie escuchara.

— ¿Dices que mi hermana desapareció anoche?  
— Sí. Cuando me asomé, la vi desaparecer entre los arbustos del bosque. Pensé que había recibido la llamada de la naturaleza cuando observé como Goenji la seguía…  
— ¿Fue enseguida detrás? —preguntó Atsuya entrecerrando los puños.

Fudo negó con la cabeza y bajó todavía más el tono.

— Para nada. Habían pasado, a lo sumo, unos veinte minutos o más. El caso es, que cuando volvieron, la princesa llevaba puesta la capa de él y luego recibió la túnica que lleva ahora.  
— ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Fudo? Déjate de andar por las ramas —le exigió Atsuya rojo por la ira.  
— Nada. Solo son suposiciones. Pero te puedo asegurar que tu hermana iba desnuda bajo la capa.  
— ¿Crees que la ha…?  
— Lo dudo… No presentaba ningún tipo de síntoma.

El príncipe alzó una de las cejas. No sabía si reírse o continuar con el enfado que cada vez crecía todavía más.

— Y, ¿puedo saber a qué te refieres con "síntoma"?

Fudo bufó molesto y le dio una pequeña colleja al otro chico.

— Parece mentira que deba explicártelo todo… Síntomas… Labios hinchados, sonrojo en las mejillas, cabello despeinado, ojos brillantes, facciones relajadas… ¡Esos síntomas!  
— No tienes remedio… Pero me fio de tú… Diagnóstico, doctor Fudo.  
— No me ha gustado nada ese tonito, Atsuya... Cuidadito.

Atsuya se encogió de hombros haciéndose el desentendido y comenzó a caminar hasta alcanzar a Shirou y Ryuuji, las cuales caminaban en completo silencio.

— Ryuuji, ven un momento, que me tienes que contar una pequeña cosita —dijo Fudo tirando de la chica y alejándola de la princesa.  
— ¿Pero qué…?

Shirou se giró y vio a su hermano detrás de ella.

— ¿Tú tienes algo que ver, verdad?  
— Te juro que no… De hecho, no tengo ni idea de lo que le va a preguntar.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Atsuya se armó de valor y enfrentó a su hermana.

— Shirou, sé sincera conmigo. ¿Hay algo entre tú y el actor?

La princesa se volvió para mirarle asombrada. ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo como eso?

— No. ¿Qué iba a haber? Nos conocemos desde hace solo dos días.  
— ¿Seguro? —al asentir, Atsuya respiró más tranquilo—. Y… ¿estás segura de querer continuar con… esto?  
— Atsuya… Ya lo hemos dejado claro, ¿no? Voy a continuar con ello, así que no preguntes más, por favor —pidió suplicante la chica con la mejor cara de cachorrito del mundo que fue capaz de poner.  
— De acuerdo pero…

Un golpe seco y sordo sonó de repente provocando que todos volvieran sus cabezas buscando el origen de dicho ruido. Y no fue difícil encontrarlo. Ryuuji permanecía mirando a Fudo, con la cara fuertemente sonrojada y la mano extendida. Fudo, se sujetaba la mejilla como si se le fuera a caer mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos totalmente de la impresión y la sorpresa. Shirou corrió hasta su amiga y tironeó un poco de ella.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?  
— Te quieres creer que este cerdo pervertido me ha preguntado si me… si me… si me toco…

Shirou soltó una risita mientras Ryuuji la miraba enfadada. Fudo se enfadó y comenzó a excusarse con las chicas, aunque solo hacían que las risas de la princesa afloraran con mayor fuerza y descaro. Terumi, la cual había estado observando todo pacientemente al igual que los demás, se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

— ¿Sucede algo?  
— Se comportan como salvajes. No sé cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos, sobre todo tú.  
— ¿Yo?

Terumi asintió, pero en ningún momento dejó de caminar.

— Se supone que viajáis por el compromiso de la princesa, sin embargo, no la vigilas lo suficiente.  
— ¿A qué te refieres?

La rubia ignoró la pregunta del príncipe y continuó hablando.

— No sabes nada sobre ella… Ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que siente. Pero claro, qué voy a esperar viniendo de parte del sexo masculino. No sois más que mera basura que tratáis a las mujeres como si fueran meros objetos de decoración. Mi señora ha sido sumamente inteligente colocando a los hombres en su lugar y haciéndose valer como lo hace. Y, lástima me da tu hermana, que se conforma con un matrimonio a sabiendas de que ese hombre no va a hacer otra cosa más que…

Atsuya se cansó de escuchar y la enganchó del brazo.

— ¡Basta! Responde a mi pregunta y deja de irte por las ramas. ¿A qué te refieres con lo que has dicho antes?

La rubia sonrió.

— Es bastante obvio, pero, alguien como tú es incapaz de verlo. Y ahora —se soltó del agarre del príncipe y le fulminó con la mirada—. Os pediré gentilmente que no vuelvas a tocarme, a no ser que quieras experimentar la furia de mi señora por haberte atrevido a tocarme.  
— Resulta curioso que alguien como tú diga semejantes patrañas sobre el sexo masculino. No todos somos iguales y no por eso tratamos a las mujeres como objetos de decoración. Si así fuera, ahora mismo estarías tirada en el suelo, con un bonito golpe en tu rostro por cortesía mía y por haberme faltado el respeto de semejante manera.  
— No necesito que ningún hombre me diga cómo debo o no debo comportarme. De hecho, no necesito de tu ayuda.  
— ¿No necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Atsuya con una leve sonrisa.  
— No. Y menos de un hombre —sentenció la rubia.  
— Muy bien… Pues no se qué haces con nosotros en esta caravana… Dado que no necesitas mi ayuda ni la de ningún otro hombre, supongo que puedes defenderte tú sola. Pronto llegaremos a un pueblo, así que te recomiendo que te separes de nosotros en cuanto arribemos. Tú no tendrás que depender del asqueroso sexo masculino y yo no tendré que hacer de niñera aguantándote. Salimos ganando todos. Con su permiso, señorita —dijo realizando una pequeña reverencia.

Atsuya sonrió y se marchó hacia el pequeño grupo donde Fudo era el centro de las risas. La sacerdotisa solo observó cómo se marchaba e, inconscientemente, se llevó una de las manos hacia la muñeca dónde el príncipe le había agarrado.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que no queráis matarme por el final del capítulo, no era mi intención... Lo juro.**

**Este capítulo siento que ha sido un poco de relleno y, las conversaciones entre los Dioses no son muy reveladoras... Si es que me voy por los cerros de Úbeda y así no se puede xD**

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: Sí, la verdad es que Shirou lo ha pasado un poco mal, no te lo voy a negar =S Esté no ha sido muy interesante, al menos desde mi punto de vista, pero prometo que en el siguiente habrá un poquito más de acción xD ¡Gracias por contenerte y no matarme ^^!**

**AizumiMidori - YAOI: ¡No te preocupes! De verdad que no pasa nada ^^ Me alegra de que te hayas pasado =D Por Aphrodi xD ¡Me ha encantado la expresión! xDDD Sí, la verdad es que Shirou no lo pasó muy bien que digamos, pero bueno... Su ángel de la guarda estaba allí para salvarle xD Pues aquí tienes la continuación, que ha sido un poco capítulo de relleno... Pero en fin xD **

**Azmine Junet: Gracias ^^ Sí, Shirou ha sufrido pero tenía que venir alguien a salvarla, ¿no? En el futuro no tendrá tanta suerte... Muahahahahaha xD Sí... todavía no se ha animado a preguntar, pero algo sospecha... O que es una princesa o que es una ladrona... Todo puede ser. Jo, pues muchas gracias ^^ Intentaré seguir escribiendo para no dejar la historia en el olvido (es lo peor que puedo hacer, porque si no... Luego no tengo ganas de continuarla =S)**

**Mary- chan92: Muchas gracias ^^ En eso coincidimos... Shuuya es el heroe más sexy que hay dentro de Inazuma Eleven xD A ver qué puedo hacer ^^**

**Bueno chicas, pues, no podré subir capítulo hasta que vuelva. Pero juro y prometo que continuaré escribiendo durante las vacaciones ^^**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favourites y los follows ^^**

**Y bueno, como siempre, donde subiré información extra sobre las historias:**

**http*:*/*/*eljardindelashadasblancas.*blogspot.*com.*es*/* (Quitar los *)**

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene.**

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o queréis que algo pase o tenéis alguna idea o alguna petición, decírmelo sin ningún reparo ^^**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**

**P.D: Nos leemos a la vuelta ^^**


	10. Capítulo X: El sacerdote de la muerte

**¡Hola!**

**¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Después de casi un mes, vengo con el nuevo capítulo.  
Os juro que he tenido un gran mono de internet... ¡No podía soportarlo!  
Y, ahora, tengo que leerme todas las subidas de los fics que sigo y, creerme, son muchos... Así que esperaré a terminar de subir todo para poder contestar y dejar reviews.  
****Bueno... os dejo directamente con el capítulo y nos leemos abajo, como siempre, ¿sí?**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y la mitología griega en la que me he basado tampoco... Pero como me voy inventando las cosas, pues todo va bien xD**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender... Pero va a ser así a lo largo de todos los capítulos xD**

* * *

Capítulo diez  
El sacerdote de la muerte

Terumi había observado como Atsuya se había marchado tras, sugerirle amablemente, que se marchara del grupo. Sin embargo, no sabía qué era ese sentimiento que la recorría todo el cuerpo en aquellos momentos. Lo achacó al odio que le había cogido de repente a dicha persona, o que simplemente se había acrecentado desde que le conoció. La rubia continuó caminando e intentó ignorar por completo la mirada que le dedicaba el príncipe. ¿Quién se había creído que era para tratarla de semejante manera? ¿Con semejante desprecio? Negó con la cabeza y alzó la mirada a los cielos. Solo deseaba que realmente el plan de su señora funcionara o, estarían en graves problemas. Todos.

Shirou había conseguido apartar a Ryuuji de toda la conmoción provocada por el bofetón que la dama le diera a Fudo minutos antes, y la agarró del brazo, entrelazando sus manos y dedos por el camino. Sonrió ampliamente y no apartó sus ojos azul-grisáceos de los negros de la otra mujer.

— ¿Y bien?  
— Y bien, ¿qué? —preguntó Ryuuji haciéndose la desentendida.  
— ¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó con un leve puchero—. ¿No vas a contarme qué ha pasado con Fudo?

La peli verde simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Pero la mirada de la princesa era demasiado inquietante y perturbadora. La conocía. Nunca se daba por satisfecha con un simple no.

— No sé qué quieres que te cuente...—musitó observando por el rabillo del ojo como la sonrisa de Shirou se hacía cada vez más grande, saboreando su victoria.  
— ¿Por qué le has pegado?

Ryuuji suspiró.

— Por algo que me ha dicho.  
— ¡Por Takuto! —bufó molesta—. No me estoy refiriendo a eso. ¡Y lo sabes! —le espetó con los ojos entrecerrados.  
— ¡Bien! —contestó derrotada Ryuuji—. Me ha preguntado si todavía continuaba manteniendo mi... virtud —susurró la última palabra tras observar a ambos lados y ser consciente de que nadie le había escuchado—. Y me ha dicho que, si todavía lo era, estaría más que encantado de hacerme el favor de remediar dicha situación.

Shirou abrió los ojos asombrada y comenzó a reírse como una loca.

—Y... ¿todavía eres doncella? —preguntó la princesa sin darle demasiados rodeos a la idea que le había venido a la mente segundos atrás.  
—¡Shirou! —gritó escandalizada Ryuuji, aunque, pronto se serenó—. No, no lo soy. ¡Pero cállate la boca y no se te ocurra decir nada!  
—Soy una tumba.

Atsuya también se había enterado de la famosa pregunta de Fudo y no hizo más que reírse de él en todo el viaje. Aunque le agradecía el haberle dejado a solas con su hermana, tenía que reconocer que se había pasado tres pueblos con dicha pregunta. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había sufrido Ryuuji en su corta vida.

El grupo pronto llegó al pueblo de Sotiën cuando los últimos rayos de Sol se intentaban escapar en vano de la repentina noche. El ambiente de la calle era bullicioso y ameno comparándola con la del reino de Atsuya y Shirou. La gente iba y venía por los puestos, restaurantes y demás locales dedicados exclusivamente al ocio. Las aotares se habían colocado estratégicamente por la calle y comenzaba a tener su habitual clientela, compuesta en su mayoría por hombres. Se arrepintió un poco de que su hermana tuviera que ser testigo de aquel negocio como lo era el del sexo, pero supuso que algún día tendría que llegar a enterarse. Aunque sospechaba, ligeramente, que su hermana era más consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor de lo que él creía.

—Nos registraremos en esta posada y partiremos mañana por la mañana —murmuró Kabeyama antes de entrar atravesando la pequeña cortina de abalorios de madera que colgaba y servía a modo de puerta.

Cuatro habitaciones dobles y una triple eran las que habían solicitado para que, en ningún momento, nadie se quedara solo. Shirou había subido con Ryuuji mientras las seguía Terumi con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle tocado con aquellas dos? Aunque en parte lo entendía. Eran las únicas mujeres y no estaba bien visto que una mujer soltera compartiera habitación con un hombre. Una soberana tontería porque ella, ni por todo el oro del mundo, querría compartir la habitación con alguien del sexo masculino.

—¡Es enorme! —exclamó Shirou observando todo el habitáculo.  
—La verdad es que sí —contestó Ryuuji sentándose en una de las camas.  
—Pero todo está hecho un asco —murmuró Terumi arrugando la nariz mientras pasaba un dedo por una de las mesas y llevándose tras de sí, una buena cantidad de polvo.

La princesa la miró y sonrió.

—En eso tengo que darte la razón. No saben lo que es una buena limpieza —contestó mirando a la rubia que se turbó un poco al ser consciente de que había sido escuchada—. ¿Creéis que todas las habitaciones estarán igual?  
—Quién sabe...

Terumi intercaló su mirada entre Ryuuji y Shirou. No podían ser más diferentes y, aún así, se llevaban espléndidamente. Poder compartir confidencias, secretos, intercambiar miradas cómplices, confiar en alguien de aquella manera tan ciega, reír, disfrutar del momento y no preocuparse por asuntos de nimia importancia. Sonrió levemente y, por un momento, deseó poder tener a alguien así a su lado. ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban envidia? Negó con la cabeza y se giró, evitando que las otras pudieran observar su rostro. Se había sonrojado ante su osadía. Había deseado tener algo tan insignificante cuando, realmente, tenía mucho más. Era la suma sacerdotisa de la diosa Midori y esa clase de sentimientos no tenía cabida en un cuerpo elegido por los dioses. Debía alejarse cuanto antes de todos aquellos sentimientos y no relacionarse demasiado con mortales. No debía corromper su cuerpo con asuntos mundanos.

—Terumi, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Shirou acercándose a la rubia y posando un brazo sobre su hombro.

La rubia pegó un pequeño bote pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Si me disculpáis, tengo que hacer unas cosas —contestó antes de librarse del roce de la princesa y saliendo de la habitación con prisa.

Shirou miró a Ryuuji que solo se encogió de hombros como si no le diera mucha importancia. Nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia, pero no se había juntado ni socializado mucho con la demás gente del grupo.

Mientras tanto, Terumi había salido casi atropelladamente de la pequeña posada. Caminó todo lo rápido que pudo buscando ávidamente con la mirada. Pero no conseguía dar con ello. Hasta que una voz sumamente conocida le susurró melosamente al oído.

—No sabía qué te gustara pasear por estos lares. De hecho, te situaba en Saivodia.

Terumi se giró y le observó largo y tendido antes de volver a hablar.

—Chae Chan-Soo —musitó mirando al hombre—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El hombre soltó una pequeña carcajada y miró a la rubia. No parecía haber cambiado nada desde que le conoció por primera vez, y ambos eran muy pequeños cuando eso sucedió. El pelo lo llevaba peinado a lo afro, completamente negro. La piel se había tornado más morena que en encuentros anteriores y los ojos los continuaba manteniendo cerrados, una costumbre que Terumi no encontraba totalmente contraproducente. Llevaba una túnica completamente negra con pequeños ribetes en dorado en cada uno de los bordes de la tela.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. ¿No crees? —murmuró pasando uno de sus dedos por los hombros desnudos de la mujer, que le apartó con un pequeño manotazo—. Veo que no has cambiado ni un solo ápice. ¿Sigues creyendo que todos los hombres somos escoria?  
—Ya sabes que sí. Así que no veo porqué deba volver a contestarte nuevamente a la misma pregunta. Ahora responde. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en Sotiën?  
—Trabajo. Una misión sumamente importante para mi señor.

La rubia alzó una ceja asombrada.

—¿El dios Tsurugi ha reclamado tus servicios? Creí que hacía tiempo que no se comunicaba contigo.  
—Y es cierto, pero ha habido avistamientos de actividades sospechosas en su nombre en el bosque que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad.  
—¿Puedo saber cómo cuales? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Chae Chan-Soo asintió y atrapó el brazo de Terumi entre su cuerpo y su brazo, entrelazándolo como si fueran una pareja feliz y enamorada. A la rubia ese comportamiento la enfermaba, odiaba el simple contacto con un hombre y, pese a que él lo sabía, continuaba haciéndolo. Le gustaba provocarla, parecía encontrarlo sumamente divertido. Comenzaron a caminar entre las personas por una de las calles principales. Sin embargo, dos pares de ojos los observaron con cierto asombro.

—¿Esa no es Terumi? —preguntó Kazemaru mirando a la pareja que se alejaba a paso raudo pero pausado.  
—Puede. ¡Otro plato más, por favor! —gritó Endo alzando la mano para llamar la atención del camarero, mientras que Kazemaru solo negaba con la cabeza.  
—Estamos en este pueblo conocido por su buena oferta de ocio y tú solo piensas en comer. ¿Vamos a hacer algo más o vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la noche? —preguntó algo molesto.

El castaño le miró y sonrió. Tenía la cara manchada de fideos y verduras.

—La comida es otra forma de ocio, pero si quieres que hagamos algo en especial, dímelo.  
—Podríamos ir a la sala que se encuentra en la esquina donde...  
—¡¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a las aotares?! —preguntó vociferando el castaño con los ojos abiertos—. No sabía que eras un pervertido, Kazemaru...

El peli azul le miró más rojo que un tomate maduro y le golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza. Por culpa de esos gritos, la gente del restaurante se había girado a mirarlos y ahora el chico no sabía dónde meterse.

—No me estaba refiriendo a las aotares, imbécil. En el local de la esquina hace mono... ¡Bah! ¡Déjalo!

Terumi caminaba mientras esperaba que aquel hombre comenzara a hablar. Una parte de sí le decía que se abstuviera de conocer los hechos, pero la otra le instaba a pedir todos los detalles posibles. Por supuesto, todo con fines elucubrativos para informar a su señora. De pronto, y cuando pareció que estaban en una zona bastante tranquila con respecto a gente, el hombre comenzó a hablar.

—Ayer, durante la noche, se produjo un asesinato múltiple en uno de los templos de mi señor que se encuentran en este bosque. Al parecer, dos hombres que se hacían pasar por sacerdotes de mi señor, fueron asesinados por un hombre alto cuyas dotes para la batalla eran sencillamente espectaculares. Sin embargo, por la información que me ha dado mi señor, parece ser que dicho hombre se dedica al mundo del espectáculo, siendo un actor. Extraño, ¿no te parece?  
—La verdad es que sí —murmuró Terumi encontrándose intranquila durante un instante. Sabía lo que había pasado entre Shirou y Goenji, pero nunca se imaginó que hubieran habido muertes a consecuencias—. ¿Se sabe algo más?

Chae Chan-Soo sonrió levemente y asintió quedamente. La seriedad pronto volvió a tomar parte de sus facciones.

—Sí. Esos dos hombres, habían secuestrado a una princesa virgen o, al menos, eso decían haber hecho. ¿Sabes en qué consistía el ritual? —Terumi negó con la cabeza y el hombre continuó—. Desprender a la víctima de sus órganos vitales mientras continúa con vida.  
—¡¿Estás diciendo que la abren en canal mientras sigue consciente?! —preguntó horrorizada la rubia.  
—Horrible, ¿no es cierto? Si bien no es del todo erróneo que para honrar a mi señor, lo más conveniente es hacer un sacrificio, nunca se ha dicho que tenga que ser de una manera tan cruel. Pero bueno, mi señor tampoco ha entrado en muchos más detalles con respecto a sus sacrificios. Con que le ore varias veces al día, le ofrezca las cosechas y algún que otro sacrificio animal, todo perfecto. En ningún momento me dijo nada de humanos, creo que es porque no quiere aumentar la población del Inframundo... Creo que tiene sobrepoblación —terminó con una pequeña nota de humor.

Terumi continuó caminando encerrada en sus pensamientos.

—¿Y tú señor sabe algo sobre ese hombre? El que mató a aquellos falsos sacerdotes.  
—Cree tener una vaga idea pero, cuando esté seguro, le hará pagar.  
—Pero, ¿no has dicho que eran unos falsos sacerdotes? ¿Por qué va a buscar venganza? —preguntó la rubia sin entender muy bien el meollo del asunto.  
—¡Por favor, Terumi! Te hacía más lista —la chica bufó—. No quiere vengar a esos hombres sino el insulto y mancillación de su templo. Aunque estuviera abandonado, no le daba ningún derecho a matar a aquellos hombres sin honrarle como es debido.

La rubia suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Chae Chan-Soo no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Él también quería respuestas a sus preguntas y la chica era la única que podía contestar.

—Y bueno, querida Terumi —canturreó melosamente—. Todavía no me has dicho para qué estás aquí.  
—Nada en especial, la verdad. Estoy viajando hasta el país de Bosatiö.

El hombre alzó una ceja.

—¿El reino de Ryuugo Someoka? ¿Y qué se te ha perdido a ti allí?  
—Como tú, trabajo. Una pequeña petición de mi señora.  
—Y, ¿puedo saber de qué se trata? Después de todo, yo te he contado los detalles de mi misión.

Terumi se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Eso es problema tuyo, que eres un chismoso y un boca chancla —el chico se molestó un poco aunque no dejó de sonreír tomándoselo con un humor—. Pero, dado que tanto interés tienes, voy en busca de una niña especial. Mi señora me ha pedido expresamente que la busque, la recoja y la enseñe todo sobre...  
—¡¿Otra sacerdotisa?! ¡¿Para qué quiere a otra?! ¡Si ya te tiene a ti! —dijo sin entender nada sobre la mente de la diosa—. Las mujeres sois unos bichos raros. No puedo saber jamás en qué pensáis o qué es lo que os cruza la mente de vez en cuando... Sois raras.  
—Gracias. Lástima que no pueda decir yo lo mismo sobre ti —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sincera haciendo que su acompañante estallara en carcajadas.

Chae Chan-Soo se enjugó las pequeñas lágrimas de provocadas por las risas con una de sus manos y miró a la rubia.

—Si no supiera que has prometido el celibato eterno a tu diosa, ahora mismo te haría mi mujer.  
—¿Solo puedes pensar en el sexo?  
—Querida, estaba hablando de casarme contigo. Por ti, sería capaz de comprometerme y dejar mi vida de libertinaje que tanto me gusta.

Terumi rió ante la ocurrencia del hombre.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo. No tienes remedio.  
—Lo digo en serio.  
—No lo dudo. Da gracias que eres al único hombre al que le permito tantas confianzas —dijo con una sonrisa y un tono jocoso—. Pero, tengo que irme. Es tarde y tengo que salir mañana temprano.

El hombre asintió y la agarró con más fuerza.

—¿Estabas buscando un templo dedicado a tu señora? —sin esperar contestación, continuó—. Aquí no hay. Es una lástima, porque la ciudad está bastante bien. Ya sabes, tanto ocio es productivo.  
—Lo único que tú encuentras productivo es el sexo con las aotares. No intentes engañarme —sentenció la rubia.  
—También. Bueno, te acompaño a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Atsuya caminaba como un león enjaulado dentro de la habitación que le había tocado compartir con Fudo. El susodicho estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con tanta vuelta para arriba y para abajo.

—¿Puedes estarte quieto, aunque sea durante cinco minutos? —pidió enfadado mientras se metía en la cama.

El príncipe se giró hacia el castaño y le miró fijamente.

—¡No, no puedo! —se sentó en el borde de la cama del otro y le miró fijamente, incomodándolo un poco.  
—Tío, Atsuya. Deja de mirarme así que parece que te me vas a declarar y no tengo ganas de tener que soportar gilipolleces.

Fudo recibió una fuerte colleja y comenzó a quejarse.

—¡Joder! ¡Dejad todos de pegarme! ¡Me vais a dejar tonto de tanto golpe! —dijo el castaño sobándose la cabeza.  
—Fudo, te lo mereces... Dime una cosa, ¿tú crees que realmente no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo?

El castaño alzó una ceja.

—¿Tú trabajo? ¿Te refieres a vigilar a tu hermana? —el príncipe asintió y Fudo suspiró—. Atsuya, lo estás haciendo bien. No te preocupes tanto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
—Por nada...  
—Seguro. ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa mujer? ¿Cómo se llamaba...?  
—Terumi.

Fudo asintió y sonrió.

—¡No! Bueno... Puede...—tras la mirada inquisidora de su amigo suspiró—. Me espetó que no sé nada sobre Shirou, que no sé en qué piensa o qué siente... Y, por supuesto, puso en duda mi trabajo como vigilante de mi hermana.  
—¡No la hagas caso! No es más que una mujer insatisfecha sexualmente y...  
—Las siervas de la diosa Midori han de ser vírgenes o guardar celibato —aclaró Atsuya.

El castaño saltó en la cama y le apuntó con un dedo.

—¡Pues ahí está el problema! No ha estado nunca con un hombre o no sabe lo que es el placer de verdad. Vas a tener que sacar tus preciosas armas de seducción y darle un buen viaje. Yo se lo daría si me dejara...  
—¡Fudo!  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Está muy buena! ¡Y no intentes negarlo! Tiene uno, dos y hasta tres viajes. Te juro por Takuto que no me importaría nada el perderme entre sus muslos, hacerla gritar mi nombre entre jadeos en la quietud de la noche, sentir como clava sus uñas en mi espalda, cómo me revuelve el pelo o escuchar sus suspiros cada vez que la mordiera el cuello...  
—Tierra llamando a Fudo. Vuelve al mundo real. Nunca podrías acercarte a ella de esa manera. Lo sabes —dijo Atsuya con una leve sonrisa, como si hubiera ganado.

Fudo solo sonrió ladinamente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú sí que puedes?  
—Puedo, pero no lo haré. No quiero tener a esa loca cerca de mí jamás.  
—Cobarde... —musitó Fudo lo suficientemente alto como para que Atsuya lo escuchara—. Solo dices eso porque te mueres por poder yacer con ella pero sabes que será completamente imposible.  
—Eso jamás —contestó mordiendo las palabras antes de salir de la habitación hecho una furia.

Él no quería nada con aquella loca feminista que se creía superior a la gente. Ni sus ojos rojos como rubíes, que tan hipnótica mirada producían, ni su piel blanca y clara perfectamente inmaculada. Ni su cabello rubio completamente rubio y brillante, seguramente tan suave que te gustaría acariciarlo durante días enteros sin que... ¡Un momento! ¡No! ¡Él no caería jamás ante ese tipo de mujer! Era molesta, creída, estirada, insoportable... Los adjetivos podrían haber continuado de no ser porque escuchó una pequeña risa que lo sacó de su ensoñamiento. Se giró y la vio. Riendo, con una mano en la boca y agarrada de otro hombre... ¡¿Quién era ese hombre?!

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?  
**

**Cada vez que vamos introduciendo nuevos personajes... Espero que no la fastidie demasiado xD**

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: ¡No quiero hacerte llorar! ¡De verdad! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado... ¿Te he dejado con la intriga esta vez? Porque se van a descubrir muchas cosas a partir de ahora... **

**Mary-chan 92: Muchísimas gracias. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Inspiración he tenido, demasiada creo yo xD**

**IchiBerryz: Claro... Tsurugi tenía que salir. Además es el sexy dios de los muertos... ¿Quién no querría morirse para estar a su lado? (Vale, eso a sonado raro xD Olvídalo.) Terumi va a tener participación, y en este también la tiene... Lo que pasa es que quiero hacerla como un personaje misterioso y por eso no ha tenido tanta participación xD Excesivamente feminista xD**

**Azmine Junet: Bueno... No te puedo decir el porqué de la frase de Goenji, pero a partir de ahora se comenzará a descubrir... Creo xD Eso es otro secreto... ¡Joo! ¡No puedo decirte nada de nada! Terumi es muy liberal, eso mola xD Y además tiene carácter, que se agradece en demasía. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favourites y los follows ^^**

**Mm... Empiezo la Uni ahora en Septiembre, a principios, por lo menos lo que son trabajos y demás. Y me ha salido un empleo en una tienda de peluchitos y estoy super emocionada xD Por lo que las actualizaciones no serán tan numerosas como hasta ahora. Sorry =S**

**Y bueno, como siempre, donde subiré información extra sobre las historias:**

**http*:*/*/*eljardindelashadasblancas.*blogspot.*com.*es*/* (Quitar los *)**

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene.**

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o queréis que algo pase o tenéis alguna idea o alguna petición, decírmelo sin ningún reparo ^^**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	11. Capítulo XI: La aparición de los Dioses

**¡Hola!**

**¡Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí! **

**Estoy matadísima... Me han tenido currando toda la semana como una auténtica exclava... Bueno, quizá no tanto pero teniendo en cuenta que es mi primer trabajo "legal" (Las demás veces he cobrado en negro... ¡Benditas clases particulares!), pues estoy totalmente adolorida. Las agujetas de mis brazos son horribles...**

**Si es que solo a mí se me ocurre ponerme a trabajar de camarera xD  
Bueno... os dejo directamente con el capítulo y nos leemos abajo, como siempre, ¿sí?**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y la mitología griega en la que me he basado tampoco... Pero como me voy inventando las cosas, pues todo va bien xD**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender... Pero va a ser así a lo largo de todos los capítulos xD**

* * *

**Capítulo once**

**La aparición de los dioses**

Terumi entró la posada con la sonrisa todavía dibujada en el rostro. Chae Chan-Soo siempre conseguía arrancarle unas cuantas sonrisas, aunque no se lo propusiera. Y ahora, pese a que no había encontrado un templo para poder pedirle perdón a su diosa por haber sentido envidia de simples mortales, solo deseaba meterse en la cama a descansar. Ya mañana podría pedir perdón en algún templo del bosque; su señora tenía muchos de esos. Antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras, una mano la asió fuertemente del hombro y la tiró hacia atrás. Se llevó una de las manos a una pequeña daga que escondía entre los pliegues de la túnica y la colocó en la garganta de su captor.

—¡Eh! ¡Tranquila! —replicó Atsuya mirando a la mujer.  
—Te dije que no volvieras a tocarme. Parece ser que te cuesta entender el idioma... Puedo decírtelo en otros muchos, pero dudo mucho que comprendierais alguno de ellos. Además...  
—¿Quién era ese hombre?

Terumi le miró alzando una ceja sin entender. Había bajado la daga y ahora se enfrentaba cara a cara al príncipe.

—¿Cómo dices?  
—No creo que seáis tan tonta como para no entender. Pero te volveré a repetir la pregunta. ¿Quién era ese hombre?  
—No es de vuestra incumbencia —dijo Terumi cruzándose de brazos.  
—Es de mi incumbencia cuando juré protegerte —contestó Atsuya gravemente.

La mujer soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

—No doy crédito. Y estoy sumamente confundida.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No sé si eres alguien sumamente hipócrita o, simplemente, tiene problemas de memoria —murmuró Terumi como si estuviera hablando más consigo misma que con el príncipe—. Creí que me habíais dejado bien claro esta mañana que, dado que era tan sumamente autosuficiente, que desde ese mismo momento dejaba de estar bajo tu protección y que debía abandonar la caravana mañana... ¿Tan pronto habéis cambiado de opinión? —terminó con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
Atsuya le devolvió la sonrisa y acarició una de las mejillas de Terumi con suavidad, tanta, que hasta la sacerdotisa se sorprendió.  
—Si permito que continúes en nuestra pequeña caravana es porque así tu señora continuará protegiendo a mi hermana. Ese fue el trato que hice con la diosa Midori, y ninguno más.  
—¿Todo esto es por el pacto que hicisteis con mi señora? ¿O hay algún otro asunto detrás?

El príncipe le miró larga y pausadamente antes de contestarle.

—¿Otro motivo detrás? Sí, claro. No deseo ver a mi hermana pereciendo a manos de ese monstruo. Si eso te sirve como motivo encubierto, bien por ti. Si no, olvídate de que te de otro motivo que sencillamente no existe —antes de que se diera la vuelta para subir por las escaleras, miró a la sacerdotisa por última vez en la noche—.Y, por cierto, será mejor que no vuelvas a acercarte a ningún otro extraño, porque no respondo de lo que pueda hacerle. Una sola palabra sin ningún tipo de maldad puede llevarnos a la destrucción.

Pocas palabras más se intercambiaron entre esos dos. Cada uno se marchó a la habitación y se dispusieron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, todos emprendieron nuevamente el viaje y, cuando iban a salir por la pequeña puerta del pueblo, una figura encapuchada las cerró el paso.

—Buenos días —dijo el extraño con una breve inclinación.  
—Buenos días —contestó Kabeyama devolviendo el saludo—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El extraño le miró de arriba a abajo y asintió levemente.

—Creo que sí. Me gustaría hacerles unas cuantas preguntas, si no es mucho mi atrevimiento.

Atsuya se posicionó delante de su hermana, encarando al extraño.

—Depende de las preguntas que formule.

El extraño alzó una ceja y se descubrió el rostro. Terumi apartó la vista y Atsuya sintió su sangre hervir.

—Interesante... No... Solo quiero formular una pregunta, muy simple y sencilla. ¿Qué podéis decirme de los asesinatos acaecidos hace dos noches en el bosque?  
—¿A-asesinatos? —preguntó Kazemaru asustado.  
—Sí... Dos hombres, en un templo abandonado en el corazón del bosque. ¿Sabéis algo?

Los presentes se miraron entre sí. Kazemaru intercambió miradas interrogantes con Endo, Kabeyama, Kogure y Miyasaka. Por el otro lado, Fudo miró a Ryuuji que se encogió de hombros. Shirou bajó la mirada y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Goenji que no quitaba el ojo de encima del extraño. Atsuya fulminó al extraño con la mirada y Terumi se tapaba la boca con la mano intentando esconder la risa.

—Pues... la verdad es que no. Acampamos en el bosque esa noche pero no escuchamos nada —contestó Kabeyama.  
—¿Y por qué zona acampasteis? —preguntó nuevamente el extraño.  
—Cerca del camino principal, el que queda a pocos metros del arroyo.  
—Entiendo... ¿Y no escuchasteis ningún grito o algún ruido extraño?

Kabeyama negó con la cabeza pero abrió los ojos asombrado.

—La verdad es que yo estaba durmiendo y tengo el sueño bastante pesado, pero Goenji hizo la guardia de aquella noche. ¡Goenji! —llamó—. ¡Ven!

El actor se acercó y, antes de que preguntara, contestó:

—No escuché ningún ruido salvo los normales del campo. Grillos, el rumor del arrollo, el movimiento de las hojas.  
—Ya... —murmuró el extraño con una leve sonrisa. Miró de arriba a abajo a Goenji y sonrió—. Bien, pues ya está. Gracias por contestar a mis preguntas. Adi...  
—¡Eh! ¡Un momento! —dijo Fudo algo mosqueado por tanta pregunta—. Nosotros le hemos respondido a las preguntas pero no sabemos tu nombre. Y la verdad es que me mosquea bastante el hablar con alguién llamado "desconocido".

El extraño dibujó una mueca en su rostro y miró al castaño con una sonrisa retorcida.

—No estoy autorizado a dar dicha información. Lo siento —dijo antes de marcharse. Cuando ya estaba a punto desaparecer entre los arbustos, se giró y se inclinó levemente—. Hasta otra, querida Terumi.

Tras soltar una pequeña carcajada todas las miradas se giraron hacia la mujer.

—Terumi... ¿Quién era ese hombre? —preguntó Kabeyama acercándose a la rubia con la confusión todavía palpable en el rostro.  
—Oh... Él es... es... un amigo de hace años.  
—No te ha preguntado por eso... Te ha preguntado por su nombre —Fudo masticaba las palabras entre dientes.  
—Es Chae Chan-Soo —contestó simplemente la rubia—. ¿Continuamos?

Sin dar más tiempo para preguntas, Terumi comenzó a caminar alejándose del grupo con la esperanza de que los demás le siguieran. Y así sucedió. Nadie preguntó más y todos continuaron con la caminata. Les quedaban tres días todavía para llegar a Bosatiö y los ánimos estaban todavía algo caldeados por las preguntas del extraño. Shirou se acercó hasta la rubia y sonrió.

—¡Hola!  
—Hola...  
—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó la princesa con una sonrisa—. Como ayer te fuiste de la habitación tan de repente... Nos preocupamos.

Terumi levantó las cejas asombrada.

—¿Estabais preocupadas por mí? ¿De verdad?  
—¡Claro! ¡Después de todo eres una amiga!  
—Pero... Si no hemos hablado... —Terumi no entendía nada.  
—Pues eso tiene fácil solución. ¿No crees? —preguntó con una sonrisa.  
—Supongo...

Así comenzaron una conversación. Shirou no paraba de preguntarle cosas y Terumi respondía sin intentar levantar demasiadas sospechas sobre su verdadera personalidad. Nadie debía saber que era una sacerdotisa de Midori, la suma sacerdotisa para ser más concretos. De pronto, la princesa la preguntó algo que la sorprendió completamente.

—Dime una cosa, Terumi. Ese chico, Chae Chan-Soo... ¿es tu novio?

Terumi casi escupe la bebida. Habían parado hacía un rato para descansar y montar las tiendas para volver a descansar por la noche. Y Shirou no había dejado de parlotear desde entonces. A la conversación se les había unido Ryuuji, la chica que siempre acompañaba a Shirou, pero tampoco parecía que hablase demasiado o, por lo menos, no lo hacía en presencia de Terumi. Aquella pregunta le había tomado de sopetón.

—¿Mi n-novio? ¡No! No, no, no... Él es solamente un amigo.  
—Oh... —dijo disgustadamente—. Yo pensé que erais algo más... Cómo ha dicho "querida Terumi", pues yo pensé...  
—No... Es que es demasiado bromista, pero no le tomes en cuenta —dijo la rubia moviendo rápidamente la mano.  
—¡Qué rabia! —se quejó Shirou cruzándose de brazos.

Terumi miró a Shirou y de ahí a Ryuuji, que soltó una carcajada.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta. Es una romántica empedernida.  
—Ya veo... ¿Y vosotras por qué vais a Bosatiö? —preguntó Terumi con curiosidad.  
—Vamos a ver a unos parientes. La hermana de Ryuuji, Fuusuke, ha tenido un lindo bebé.

La peli verde sintió de pronto la mirada de la rubia y sonrió.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro! Mi pequeño sobrinito... Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo y... ¿Y tú para qué vas a la ciudad? —preguntó Ryuuji intentando desviar la atención de ella.  
—Voy a recoger a mi prima pequeña. Han muerto mis tíos y me voy a hacer cargo de ella.  
—Lo siento —musitó Ryuuji y Shirou asintió—. Pero, ¿cuántos años tienes? No pareces mayor de quince años.

Terumi asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Tengo catorce años.  
—Y, ¿vives con tus padres?  
—No. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, por lo que siempre me he cuidado sola. Ahora trabajo en casa de unos señores en la ciudad de Saivodia.

Y no hablaron de nada más. Se fueron a dormir tan pronto como Kabeyama apagó la hoguera y Kogure se quedaba haciendo guardia. Al día siguiente continuaron con la caminata, intercambiando alguna que otra palabra, pero no mucho más. La comida había escaseado considerablemente y solo les daría para una ración por persona, y bastante pequeña. Aquella noche, todos habían caído rendidos. Todos, menos Terumi, que había encontrado sumamente extrañas las nubes durante el día y las estrellas por la noche. Posiciones extrañas que no parecían augurar nada bueno. La rubia se colocó la túnica y salió de la tienda. Endo estaba haciendo guardia, o lo intentaba, puesto que su cabeza estaba sufriendo numerosos golpes y su cuello otras tantas contusiones por los latigazos de las cabezadas.

Caminó lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se internó entre los arbustos. Esperó hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos del campamento para evitar ser descubierta y se sentó en el suelo, de rodillas, y adoptando una posición de sumisión para comenzar con los rezos. Al cabo de unos segundos, una luz brillante apareció frente a ella y tomó forma humana.

—¿Qué sucede, Terumi?  
—Soy débil, mi señora. No merezco continuar a vuestro servicio.  
—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Midori sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.  
—He sentido envidia por la relación que mantienen alguno de los mortales.  
La diosa sonrió y se agachó junto a la rubia.  
—Viviendo entre mortales es normal. No debes preocuparte en demasía. Lo que sí que he observado es que discutes mucho con el príncipe.

Terumi soltó un gemido de disgusto y se levantó.

—¡Es que es insoportable! ¡No lo soporto!  
—¿Incompatibilidad de caracteres? —preguntó burlonamente.  
—Sí...  
—¿Y cómo van... nuestros pequeños planes?

La rubia asintió.

—Ahí van, pero...  
—Ya lo vi... Con que Tsurugi ha mandado su sacerdote... Interesante. Y, ¿crees que ha averiguado algo?  
—Lo del asesino de los dos hombres. Goenji...

Midori negó con la cabeza levemente y miró hacia el cielo.

—Bueno, no te preocupes demasiado. Veré que puedo hacer. Tú solo, cíñete al plan que teníamos y ya esta. Que todo salga a la perfección.  
—Por supuesto. Pondré en marcha el plan nada más llegar a la ciudad.

Midori sonrió y desapareció dejando a Terumi sola marchándose hacia el campamento. La diosa volvió a lo alto de los cielos y sonrió. Demasiado curioso era ese Goenji... Mira que atreverse a escuchar su conversación escondido desde lo alto de uno de los árboles. Pronto averiguaría su identidad y podría manejarle como ella quisiera. Notó una sombra detrás suya y sonrió.

—Tsurugi... ¿Has averiguado algo nuevo?  
—Sí... Ya sé quién es el asesino —contestó gravemente el dios sentándose en uno de los tronos de la sala principal en el gran templo.  
—¿Y quién es?  
—Goenji Shuuya...

La diosa alzó una ceja y rompió en carcajadas.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba! Entonces, el desaparecido primogénito de...  
—Exacto. Alguien importante...  
—¿Y cómo has sabido quien era? No has tardado mucho en averiguar su verdadera identidad.  
—Tengo un sacerdote muy observador y avispado... Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de tu sacerdotisa... —pinchó el dios de los muertos.  
—Terumi es muy inteligente y ahora, tiene que ser la persona más común del mundo. No debe levantar sospechas.

Tsurugi asintió quedamente y apoyó una mano en su mentón.

—Sí... De eso no dudo. ¿Pero qué te traes entre manos? No logro entenderlo.  
—Nadie me entiende... Soy tan enigmática como la caja de Pandora —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Claro... Enigmática y peligrosa... Solo traes desgracias.

Midori soltó una carcajada y miró nuevamente al dios.

—¿No ibas a matar a aquel que había profanado tu templo?  
—Iba... Ahora que sé quién es, me sirve mejor vivo. Quiero saber por qué salvó a la princesa de Saivodia y por qué tu sacerdotisa va con ellos.  
—Ah... Quieres saber muchas cosas, Tsurugi... Pero no puedo decirte nada... Lo siento. ¿Por qué no lo averiguas con tu súper sacerdote?  
—Eso haré. No sufras.

La diosa soltó una carcajada antes de levantarse.

—No sufro. Tranquilo que no voy a perder el sueño.  
—¿A dónde vas ahora? —preguntó mientras observaba como la diosa se marchaba.  
—Mm... Hace mucho que no visito a Hamano... Necesito desestresarme, ya me entiendes. Tú lo haces mucho con Tenma...  
—Midori... —dijo entre dientes el dios advirtiéndola.  
—Ya, ya...

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Este Chae... ¿Qué estará tramando realmente xD?**

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: Muchísimas gracias ^^ Sí... la relación de Atsuya y Terumi no va a tener un final feliz pronto... Pero no quiere decir que no lo tenga xD Solo que tardará en llegar (pero solo porque tengo que practicar la tensión sexual escrita -que lo leí en un blog para escribir buenas novelas románticas- Terumi... Seré la escritora pero no tengo ni idea de lo que piensa, aunque tengo escrito todo su pasado, presente y algo de su futuro xD**

**IchiBerryz: Oh, muchísimas gracias. Sí, me lo pasé muy bien durante las vacaciones, menos durante dos días que estuve malísima con vómitos y pérdidas de consciencia... Pero ya estoy muchísimo mejor ^^ Sí... Tsurugi es muy sexy xD Lemon... no sé si será el lemon que tú esperas o te imaginas pero ya te digo desde aquí que para las dos parejas protagonistas va a tardar... Ya lo verás en los próximos capítulos xD (Y, también creo que te pediré que no tengas demasiadas esperanzas en el lemon porque soy malísima escribiendolos xD) ¿La chispa entre esos dos? Es más fácil que se congele el infierno xD ¡Gracias, intentaré no morir!**

**Mary-chan 92: ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar!**

**0o0onoriko0o0o: No te preocupes, de verdad. Me alegra un montón verte por aquí. Goenji es... Bueno, es Goenji. No se puede decir mucho más xD Y de príncipe azul, nada... A mí tampoco me gustan los príncipes azules... Me gustan más los príncipes rojos, o de otro color, que si no luego salen rana (y además, el rojo me sienta de maravilla xD) Coincido contigo en que Fudo es un pervertido, también en que Tsurugi es sexy y genial como dios del inframundo, Goenji... sí, tiene muchos secretos y se irán descubriendo poco a poco (Como el que se ha descubierto hoy xD), Terumi super-ultra-mega feminista y Atsuya celoso xD**

**Guest: ¡Hola Guest! Sí... pero como sabemos que Atsuya es demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo, tendremos que sacárselo con sacacorchos xD **

**Azmine Junet: ¡Chi! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Fudo... te haré una pregunta, ¿querríamos a Fudo si no fuera un pervertido? Yo creo que no xD Sí... Este hombre (Chae Chang Soo) va a ser muy importante en la historia... Y se descubrirán muchísimas más cosas ^^ Seguro que hay algo que os va a sorprender muchísimo próximamente xD (El próximo capítulo, vamos xD) De momento, no le hará nada... Goenji es importante en la historia xD No puedo hacerle eso, pero sus motivaciones estarán muy ocultas xD ¿En el momento en que ven a Terumi con Chae Chang Soo? ¡Oh! Es que en ese momento estaba viendo un monólogo y como me gustan tanto no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de poner algo parecido. Kazemaru quería ir al local de la esquina porque hacían monólogos de humor. Sin embargo, como cuando una mujer va a hacer la calle se suele poner en la esquina (y créeme, han habido muchas confusiones con que nos pusieramos un grupo de amigas y yo en una esquina), pues quise hacer referencia a eso con el comentario de Endo. Pero Kazemaru solo quería ir a ver humor... No es un pervertido, eso ya lo verás más adelante xD**

**Quiero daros las gracias por los reviews, los favourites y los follows ^^ ¡De verdad que me siento super feliz al entrar en el correo y ver todos los mensajes =D**

**Pues nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o queréis que algo pase o tenéis alguna idea o alguna petición, decírmelo sin ningún reparo ^^**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	12. Capítulo XII: La llegada a Bosatiö

**¡Hola!**

**Tenía escrito ya algunos capítulos e intentaré subirlos poco a poco.**

**Bueno... os dejo directamente con el capítulo y nos leemos abajo, como siempre, ¿sí?**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y la mitología griega en la que me he basado tampoco... Pero como me voy inventando las cosas, pues todo va bien xD**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender... Pero va a ser así a lo largo de todos los capítulos xD**

* * *

Capítulo doce

La llegada a Bosatiö

Terumi volvió al campamento con el mismo sigilo que con el que se había marchado. Sin embargo, su escapada no quedó en secreta como había esperado. A los pies de la hoguera ya no se encontraba el cuerpo de Endo. No había nadie que estuviera vigilando y, eso, era sumamente extraño. La rubia se acercó a la hoguera y buscó con la mirada al chico. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Negó con la cabeza. No. Lo más seguro es que se hubiera internado en el bosque para cumplir ciertas necesidades biológicas. Decidió volver a la tienda para continuar con el sueño y se giró.

—¡Ah! —su pequeño grito fue ahogado por una mano. Tras observar quién era, cerró los ojos y respiró tranquila, sintiendo que la mano la soltaba—. Endo...  
—¿Dónde estabas?  
—En el bosque.

La respuesta no pareció satisfacer al castaño y Terumi lo sabía.

—Y, ¿haciendo qué? —volvió a preguntar.

Terumi reprimió una pequeña risita y miró al hombre.

—No tengo porqué contestarte a eso. Comprenderás que hay cosas que solo una mujer puede hacer... —se giró antes de marcharse.  
—Hablar con la diosa Midori, por ejemplo —contestó sorprendiendo a la mujer.

La rubia abrió los ojos sin entender lo que le acababa de decir el castaño. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien o por el contrario no era más que una alucinación? Terumi se giró y miró largo y tendido al castaño.

—¿Cómo...?  
—Te he seguido. Tiene que ser algo muy importante para que la diosa Midori mande a su sacerdotisa. ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?  
—No —respiró hondamente—. Mira, no sé cómo te has enterado de que soy la sacerdotisa de la diosa Midori pero, más te vale que nadie se entere. Tiene que ser un asunto completamente secreto. Además, no sé porqué tendría que interesarle a un simple y mediocre actorcillo de tercera.  
—A un simple actorcillo de tercera tal vez no le interese demasiado pero al sacerdote del dios Takuto sí.

Terumi abrió los ojos. ¿El sacerdote de Takuto? ¡No podía ser!

—Mientes...  
—Para nada. ¿Qué chanchullos estáis llevando a cabo tu señora y tú?  
—Lo siento, esto... —Terumi hizo una larga pausa mirando a Endo, como si no recordara su nombre.  
—Endo —contestó mordiendo las palabras.  
—Eso, Endo —sonrió—. Lo siento muchísimo, Endo pero no es de tú incumbencia. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a dormir —antes de marcharse, alzó la mirada por encima del hombro—. Y que estó quede entre nosotros. No creo que a tí te beneficie el que sepan que eres otro sacerdote. Adiós.

El castaño observó como la rubia se marchaba nuevamente a la tienda mientras se sentaba en el tronco de madera que estaba frente a la hoguera. Fijó sus ojos oscuros en las llamas de la hoguera y no se percató de la presencia del peli azul.

—Endo... ¿Estás bien?  
—Kazemaru... —murmuró el chico para cambiar su grave expresión por una sonrisa de felicidad—. ¡Sí! ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿No deberías de estar durmiendo?  
—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Es solo que había escuchado voces y... bueno... yo... —jugueteando con uno de sus cabellos bajó su mirada—. Estaba preocupado, solo eso.

Endo rió y palmeó la espalda del chico.

—¡No tienes de qué preocuparte! Estoy perfectamente. ¡Gracias por preguntar!  
—Bueno, sí, yo...  
—Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad? —preguntó inocentemente el castaño.

Kazemaru alzó la mirada y sonrió amargamente, aunque ese sentimiento no lo notó Endo.

—Exacto. Lo que hacen los amigos. Yo... Me voy a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Buenas noches, que descanses.

El peli azul se volvió a meter en la tienda y escondió la cara en la almohada. Miyasaka, con quien compartía la tienda, le miró durante unos segundos.

—Ichi, ¿estás bien?

Un sollozo le indicó todo lo contrario.

—Es otra vez por Endo, ¿verdad? —el peli azul asintió y el rubio le abrazó—. Tienes que tranquilizarte. No deberías tomártelo todo tan a pecho aunque bien es cierto que deberías haber dejado la compañía cuando te lo dije.  
—Pero Ryou, yo...

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Pero nada. No es bueno que continúes exponiéndote de semejante manera. Si te descubren, todo se irá al traste y nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano. Piensa en papá...  
—¡Ryou, papá no va a volver! ¡Tienes que aceptarlo de una maldita vez! —gritó exaltado Kazemaru.

El chico suspiró.

—Ichi, él no te corresponde y no lo hará jamás. No te molestes con semejantes nimiedades. Solo te sirven para torturar tu corazón. ¿Te compensa?  
—Pero yo... Yo le amo.  
—Nos unimos a la compañía porque no teníamos nada. Aunque siempre sospeché que te uniste por él... Solo piensa en tonterías, no toma en serio a las mujeres. Por favor, Ichi... Sopésalo esta noche. Mañana llegaremos a Bosatiö y tendrás que tener tu respuesta. Si decides dejar la compañía, yo te seguiré, no importa a dónde.  
—Ryou...

Miyasaka sonrió y abrazó al chico.

—Te prometí que estaríamos juntos pasase lo que pasase. No importa lo que suceda, te protegeré de cualquier cosa.  
—Gracias.

El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte poniendo en marcha al grupo. Era el último día de viaje, al anochecer con un poco de suerte, llegarían a Bosatiö. Recogieron con algo de pesadez las tiendas. Terumi sentía la mirada de Endo recriminándole las cosas que ocultaba para después, añadir la mirada de Atsuya, la cual intercalaba entre Endo y la rubia. Kazemaru ayudaba a Kogure, Miyasaka y Kabeyama a colocar las tiendas sobre la carretillas. Shirou llegaba con Ryuuji y Fudo de recoger agua mientras el último no hacía más que quejarse.

—¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué tengo que cargar con todos los cántaros?! —preguntó con cierto desagrado.  
—Fudo, es lo que tiene que hacer todo buen caballero —contestó Shirou con una sonrisa—. Ayudar a las damas y señoritas con los trabajos pesados.  
—Shirou, yo no veo ningún caballero por ningún sitio —musitó Ryuuji rompiendo en risas junto a la princesa mientras el castaño se quejaba todavía más alto.  
—¡No sois más que dos locas! ¡Locas! ¡Brujas! ¡Eso es lo que sois! —suspiró—. Atsuya, no sé cómo la aguantas en casa.

Atsuya sonrió y fue a ayudar al castaño.

—¿Estáis listos? Andando —dijo Kabeyama encabezando la comitiva.

El viaje hasta Bosatiö se les hizo interminable. Shirou estaba sumamente nerviosa. Cada vez estaba más cerca de aquel matrimonio concertado, sin conocer de nada a su prometido, y más lejos de la persona de la que estaba enamorada. Aunque esa palabra pudiera resultar muy grande para ese momento. Atsuya, de vez en cuando, miraba a su hermana pero no comentaba nada. La agonía se le mostraba en el rostro con una sonrisa con la que te intentaba disimular.

Llevaron buen ritmo; no se detuvieron a descansar ni un solo momento, ni siquiera a la hora del almuerzo; Kabeyama les entregó a cada uno un pedazo de carne en salazón, un pequeño mendrugo de pan y un pequeño cuenco de cerámica de bastante capacidad lleno con agua. Shirou no se había acostumbrado a esos almuerzos tan poco nutritivos y escuetos. Ryuuji solo sonrió.

Apenas fueron conscientes del paso de las horas. Kogure había gastado unas cuantas bromas a Endo y Fudo, los cuales le habían perseguido como locos por todo el bosque corriendo en círculos. Shirou alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Goenji observándole fijamente. Vio como la observaba completamente serio, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Cerró los ojos por un momento y giró la cabeza después de señalarse discretamente en pecho. Y Shirou sabía lo que significaba. Quería hablar con ella del colgante, no habían cruzado palabra desde entonces. Sin embargo, Shirou se ruborizó al sentir de pronto como si un centenar de mariposas echasen a volar a la vez en el interior de su pecho, rozando su corazón con alas luminosas y etéreas.

Así, al caer la tarde y tal y como había predicho horas antes Kabeyama, divisaron por fin las murallas de Bosatiö. Shirou contempló las torres del castillo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero no supo si pudo ser por el cambio del tiempo, por el desconocimiento o por el miedo por todo lo que le venía encima. Sabía que, en cuanto traspasaran las murallas de la ciudad, tendría que despedirse de todos. Inclusive, aunque llegaran al castillo, tendría que hacerlo de su hermano. Tendría que decirle adiós a Goenji, el que fue su primer amor no correspondido, platónico como le dijo a Ryuuji, pero que ella deseaba que hubiera sido algo más.

Tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Su corazón latía con mayor lentitud que de costumbre, notando como si fuertes y alargadas agujas se lo atravesaran de cabo a rabo, desangrándoselo con lentitud. Rebasaron las puertas de Bosatiö bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias de las almenas de las murallas. Pero ninguno le pidió identificación alguna. Por las horas y el frío del ambiente, las calles estaban vacías.

Cuando la pequeña caravana llegó al centro de la plaza mayor, Shirou sintió cómo todo su mundo se cernía sobre ella. La mano de Ryuuji la infundió valor aún cuando no podía demostrarlo tan abiertamente como deseara. Kabeyama paró en seco al igual que todos los demás.

—Pues... hemos llegado. ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Dormiréis en una posada o directamente iréis con vuestros parientes?  
—Iremos directamente con nuestros parientes. Estarán preocupados —contestó Atsuya acercándose a Kabeyama. Le tendió una mano y el otro se la aceptó apretándola fuertemente en señal de amistad—. Id en paz.  
—Y que los dioses os acompañen en vuestro porvenir —respondió el escritor con una sonrisa.

Las despedidas no fueron muy largas y toda la compañía de teatro desapareció en dirección a una de las posadas de la ciudad. Atsuya se giró hacia Terumi y la encontró escrutando con detalle todas y cada una de las casas.

—¿No vas a dormir con ellos?

La rubia le miró.

—No, me marcharé en breves nuevamente, por lo que prefiero hacer las cosas con rapidez.  
—Suerte... No sé cuál es la tarea que te ha encomendado tu diosa pero, espero que la consigas —susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que solo la rubia escuchara.

Terumi sonrió por primera vez sinceramente.

—Gracias, Atsuya. Espero que vosotros también tengáis suerte... Aunque es una lástima lo de la princesa —comentó echándo una pequeña mirada a Shirou la cual bromeaba junto a Ryuuji respecto a Fudo—. No le desearía ese destino a nadie.  
—Lo sé... Solo espero que ese monstruo se comporte con mi hermana o sufrirá bajo el filo de mi espada —contestó mordiendo las palabras.  
—Un hermano sobreprotector... Eso está bien. Aunque, dudo mucho que puedas hacerle frente al rey Ryuugo... Es un...  
—Monstruo. Soy consciente de ello, pero tú no me has visto luchar —una sonrisa de superioridad surcó su rostro—. Soy todo un espectáculo.

Una carcajada resonó en el ambiente.

—¡Ja! Eso no lo dudo. Solo hay que verte —Atsuya iba a contestar enfadado pero la chica no le dejó terminar—. Ve en paz.  
—Y que los dioses te acompañen en tu porvenir —contestó el príncipe viendo como la chica desaparecía entre unas calles oscuras. Se giró a su hermana y sonrió—. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Es algo más corto que los demás, pero era indispensable de narrar. Y se han comenzado a descubrir unas cuantas cosas de más personajes ^^ A partir de aquí, todo va a cambiar drásticamente. Y las cosas, se van a complicar considerablemente... Espero que vaya saliendo mejor todo xD**

**0o0onoriko0o0o: A mí también me alegra que continúes leyendo ^^ Todos son secretos, secretos everywhere xD Todas esas dudas que tienes se irán respondiendo poco a poco a lo largo de los capítulos, pero ahora, por el momento, no puedo contarte ni adelantarte nada.**

**Pingu-Fever .Otonashi: Amigas... Es que Shirou es muy extrovertida. Midori... la verdad es que me está gustando mucho la personalidad que le he dado a Midori, también a Terumi. Me siento bastante identificada con ellas en algunos aspectos ^^ ¿Más de Shuuya y Shirou? Bueno, todo a su tiempo xD**

**IchiBerryz: A mí tampoco que aparecen las actualizaciones de las historias nuevas. Me entero de ellas al darle a historias favoritas y fijarme si ha aumentado el número de capítulos. ¿Necesitabas leer otro capítulo? ¡Pues aquí tienes otro más! Los planes de Terumi van a tardar un poco en salir a luz... ya lo verás. Es el hijo de alguien importante pero... Todavía no se puede decir nada... ¡Lo siento! Lo del lemmon no te lo aseguro a corto plazo pero seguro que sale, sobretodo de las dos parejas principales y romance... Poquito a poco. Tenemos que tener en cuenta que dos se odian a muerte y los otros dos se ignoran (sobretodo por parte de Goenji xD) ¿Terminar? ¡Anda que no queda! Ya verás, ya... Espero sorprenderte ^^**

**Pues, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Esperarme hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o queréis que algo pase o tenéis alguna idea o alguna petición, decírmelo sin ningún reparo ^^**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	13. Capítulo XIII: El monarca monstruoso

**¡Hola!**

**Continúo con los capítulos escritos previamente, para avanzar un poco en la historia ^^**

**Bueno... os dejo directamente con el capítulo y nos leemos abajo, como siempre, ¿sí?**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y la mitología griega en la que me he basado tampoco... Pero como me voy inventando las cosas, pues todo va bien xD**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender... Pero va a ser así a lo largo de todos los capítulos xD**

* * *

Capítulo trece  
El monarca monstruoso

Tras despedirse de Terumi, Atsuya continuó caminando con su hermana, Fudo y Ryuuji hasta el castillo del rey Ryuugo. Las calles, tal y como habían observado, estaban completamente vacías. Se podían observar rastros de algún tipo de lucha, aunque todo continuaba en buen estado.

De pronto, Shirou gritó horrorizada. Jamás había presenciado una escena semejante, tan violenta y brutal. Ryuuji intentó sujetarla, pero la princesa siguió chillando, histérica, como si así pudiese despertar de aquella pesadilla. No podía apartar los ojos de semejante escena.

—¡Ryuuji! ¡Haz callar a la princesa! —le dijo Fudo a la dama—. Hemos de llegar al castillo sin despertar ningún tipo de sospecha.

Ryuuji apartó la mirada de Shirou de la escena tapándole los ojos. Más, esa imagen se había grabado a fuego en sus retinas. Los cuerpos sin vida de un grupo de hombres, vestidos con brillantes armaduras, se amontonaban uno encima de otro sobre una pequeña plataforma de madera. La sangre manchaban el metal y los rostros de los hombres, los cuales tenían muecas de dolor y sufrimiento impresos en la cara. Y fuego. Muchísimo fuego provocaba que ardieran en la pira que había en aquel sector de la ciudad.

Para tirar más leña al fuego y hacer más grande semejante pesadilla, algunos hombres habían sido decapitados y, sus cabezas, habían sido empaladas en lanzas colocadas verticalmente alrededor de la pira, como si hicieran guardia, castigándolos a un castigo eterno y sin final.

Los brazos de su hermano la abrazaron fuertemente provocando que escondiera el rostro en el pecho del chico. Shirou dejó de gritar, pero estalló en sollozos. Su hermano y Ryuuji la consolaron como pudieron y consiguieron que la muchacha se tranquilizara algo.

—Vamos, Shirou —susurró Ryuuji—. Ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al castillo del rey. Un par de guardias les cerraron el paso con las lanzas y les dirigieron unas miradas frías y gélidas.

—¿Os podemos ayudar en algo? —preguntó uno de ellos con la voz grave.  
—Sí. Venimos a ver al rey —contestó Fudo seriamente.

Los guardias intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y una sonrisa cómplice.

—Con que venís a ver al rey... Qué graciosos —se burló el mismo que había preguntado.  
—Anda, marcharos de aquí y dejad de molestar. No son horas de estar en las calles.  
—¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?! —preguntó encolerizado Fudo al punto de intentar pegar a los guardias.  
—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Los dos guardias se volvieron y se cuadraron rápidamente con cada lanza puesta a cada lado de su cuerpo. Una figura masculina vestida con ricos ropajes avanzaba hacia ellos con paso firme y seguro. Cuando llegó a las puertas, observó detenidamente a ambos guardias en busca de una respuesta.

—¿Y bien?  
—Jóven Kido, no es algo de importancia —contestó el segundo de los guardias.  
—¿Y ellos quienes son? —preguntó mirando a Atsuya y los demás.  
—No nos lo han dicho, pero dicen que desean ver al rey —contestó el primero.  
—¿Al rey? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Fudo se colocó delante de ambos príncipes y encaró al recién llegado.

—Venimos a ver al rey desde el reino de Loverno. Hemos viajado durante una semana sin descanso desde que salimos de Saivodia. Creo que puedes saber el motivo del viaje... —terminó Fudo alzando ambas cejas repetidas veces dando a entender que era algo obvio.  
—Comprendo. Seguirme...

El chico se giró y caminó al interior del castillo siendo seguido por los príncipes y sus acompañantes. Fudo era el que más cerca iba del extraño. Observó detenidamente su cabello, castaño, completamente lleno de rastas y sujeto en una coleta alta. Sus ojos iban escondidos tras un extraño antifaz que tenían una fina capa translúcida y de color negro por encima de los ojos, dándole un halo de misterio. Su piel era clara y blanquecina y hacía un fuerte contraste con sus ropas de terciopelo rojizo y bordados dorados.

—No os esperábamos tan pronto y, además, no creímos que vinierais de semejante manera. ¿Tan mal está el reino de Loverno como para no poder otorgarles a los príncipes un carruaje para su viaje? —preguntó sin girarse.  
—No deseábamos llamar en demasía la atención y, un carruaje, lo hace casi sin proponérselo —contestó Atsuya hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron—. Creímos que lo mejor, dada la alianza que va a formarse, era la discreción.  
—Una sabia decisión. ¿El rey Tetsuya no ha venido con vosotros?  
—No.

Shirou se apretujó contra Ryuuji y ambas caminaron muy juntas a través de los corredores del castillo detrás de Atsuya y Fudo; y en pos del joven que los había guiado hasta allí. Todo estaba más silencioso que en Saivodia, más vacío. Finalmente, y para alivio de la princesa, el joven los dejó en una gran sala decorada con ricos tapices y asientos. Al final de la estancia, había una mesa con viandas. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, Fudo se giró hacia él.

—No nos has dicho tu nombre.  
—¿Es necesario? —tras ver el ceño fruncido del castaño, suspiró—. Soy Yuuto Kido, aunque no creo que te vaya a servir de mucho el conocer mi nombre.

Cerró la puerta tras de él, pero a ninguno de los presentes les importó demasiado. Ryuuji acompañó a la princesa hasta la mesa y Shirou lo agradeció enormemente. Bebió casi con ansia y comió un pequeño pastelillo de miel y almendras. Pronto, Atsuya y Fudo se les unieron. Ninguno abrió la boca durante unos minutos, pero aquel silencio no lo notaron pesado.

—¿He sido yo solo o este castillo da miedo? —preguntó Fudo mirando a Atsuya.  
—Es el castillo en el que vivirá la princesa a partir de ahora. Acabará por acostumbrarse —dijo Ryuuji antes de que hablara el príncipe.  
—¿Y por qué nos hacen esperar? —preguntó Atsuya algo molesto—. Es él quien pidió tu mano, no nosotros... Debería recibirte en el acto.  
—Tranquilo, tendrán que avisarle. A mí no me molesta esperar —dijo llevándose otro pastelillo a la boca—. ¡Ah! ¡Cómo necesitaba comer algo sólido y en condiciones!

Sus tres acompañantes soltaron unas cuantas risas hasta que escucharon el murmulló de unos pasos. Momentos más tarde, un grupo de guerreros entró en el recinto y los condujo hasta el salón del trono. Shirou caminaba, asida del brazo de Ryuuji, como si fuera a recibir una sentencia de muerte. Pronto cruzaron las puertas, algo temerosa la princesa. El momento estaba cercano y se moría de nervios y de miedo. Sentado en el trono había un hombre imponente, de rasgos duros y mirada astuta y penetrante, que llevaba colocada la corona de los reyes.

Shirou fijó su atención en el rostro del hombre. No llevaba barba, sino que lucía un rostro perfectamente afeitado; su piel era morena, más que la de los campesinos que pasaban horas y horas bajo el ardiente sol; su cabello era rosa y lo llevaba corto, tal vez solo unos pocos centímetros de cabello: sin embargo, había algo en su expresión que lo hacía bastante más temible de lo que los rumores decían. Los ojos del monarca recorrieron los cuerpos de los invitados y mantuvo su seria expresión.

Shirou no fue capaz de moverse. Se quedó allí, paralizada, sin apartar los ojos del monarca, como un ratón hipnotizado ante la serpiente que va a devorarlo. Sus ojos eran oscuros como los de su querido Goenji, aunque no debía llamarle así. Goenji no era suyo y nunca lo sería; se quedaría como lo que le había dicho a Ryuuji, un simple amor platónico.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, Someoka se levantó, y la princesa comprobó, sobrecogida, que era mucho más alto y temible de lo que parecía en un primer momento.

—Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, mis queridos invitados —los saludó con una ladina sonrisa y, tanto Fudo como Atsuya, entrecerraron los ojos. Nadie le contestó—. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del viaje y que nada lo haya importunado.  
—Sí, ha sido un viaje bastante tranquilo. Gracias por tu preocupación —murmuró Atsuya con resentimiento. Se notaba que cada palabra se le ahogaba en la garganta, como si no deseara salir.  
—Me alegro. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi futura esposa? —preguntó algo impaciente entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo caso omiso a los cuchicheos que se levantaban alrededor de los cortesanos que rodeaban el trono.

Shirou dio un pequeño paso al frente e intentó dar una sonrisa sincera. Someoka la miró de arriba abajo y le entregó una sonrisa torcida.

—Vaya, vaya... Los rumores sí que eran ciertos —murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás. El salón del trono permanecía en completo silencio—. Bienvenida a mi reino. ¿Qué te ha parecido tu futuro hogar? Y, por favor, sé completamente sincera.

Shirou tardó algo en contestar y ese tiempo que se perdía pareció importunar al rey. Frunció el ceño, la boca se le contrajo en una mueca horrible y sus pensamientos, seguramente, serían algo como «He elegido una mujer corta de mente.»

—Mi señor... —consiguió articular la princesa—. No puedo decir mucho sobre el reino dado que nuestro recorrido ha sido rápido y apenas he podido pararme a apreciar cada rincón. Sin embargo, lo he encontrado algo...  
—¿Algo qué? —preguntó impaciente.  
—Algo solitario.

Someoka la miró sorprendido y un tanto molesto. Sin embargo, el rey Ryuugo soltó una carcajada y así lo acompañaron el resto de la corte. Tras alzar una mano, todo volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

—Mi querida princesa, tendrás mucho tiempo para ver el reino. Y no es solitario en ninguno de sus significados, simplemente habéis llegado tarde y el toque de queda es sagrado para los habitantes.

¿Toque de queda? Aquella pregunta resonaría en la cabeza de Shirou durante toda la noche pero, por el momento, solo pudo sonreír e inclinarse levemente.

—¡Megane! —bramó—. Es la hora.

De pronto, apareció en el salón un hombrecillo pálido, tembloroso y bajito que acudió prestamente ante él e inclinó la cabeza en señal de sumisión; llevaba un viejo y pesado libro que mostraba en la cubierta el escudo de armas de los reyes de Bosatiö: un dragón azul sobre la cumbre de una montaña en plata.

—Procede.

Megane se acercó a la princesa y la acercó hasta el trono donde la esperaba el rey. Tras abrir el libro y comenzar a entonar una serie de cánticos y oraciones, las manos de Shirou y las de Someoka estaban siendo unidas por un lazo rojo sangre. Tras unos cuantos minutos y, tras romper el rey el lazo en cuatro pedazos; el hombrecillo asintió, terminó los cánticos y comunicó con voz solemne a toda la sala:

—Saludad a los nuevos reyes de Bosatiö. ¡Larga vida al rey Ryuugo y a la reina Shirou!

Atsuya abrió los ojos furioso mientras que Shirou los abrió asombrada. ¿Cómo que nuevos reyes? Si todavía no habían contraído nupcias.

—Disculpad, su majestad... —musitó tímidamente la princesa tras el cese de los vítores. El rey Ryuugo le miró y asintió, esperando escuchar sus palabras—. No entiendo porqué ha dicho reyes de Bosatiö. Para eso, ¿no habría que contraer nupcias primero?

El hombre soltó una risotada y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero mi querida princesa, si ya nos hemos casado. La ceremonia ha sido oficiada por Megane y, dado que él es el encargado y la autoridad con el poder para oficiar bodas, es un matrimonio totalmente válido. ¿O acaso deseabais una ceremonia pomposa y detallista?

La princesa asintió algo cohibida. Siempre había soñado con su boda y, el que esta hubiera resultado tan simple, la había turbado un poco. El monarca suspiró e intentó darle una de sus mejores sonrisas, aunque no fuera más que una mueca que infundiera más temor que tranquilidad.

—Bien. Tendrás la boda que deseas, querida, pero tendrá que ser más adelante. Por el momento... Kido, acompaña a la princesa a sus aposentos. Debe de estar destrozada por el largo viaje —el joven asintió y, tras realizar una leve reverencia, le ofreció el brazo a la princesa y salieron del salón dejando solos al príncipe heredero, a Fudo y a Ryuuji, la cual había tenido que apartar su mirada de la de la princesa. Tras escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta, el monarca se giró nuevamente hacia sus invitados. Sonrió ladinamente y su expresión se hizo más dura y cruel—. En cuanto a vosotros... No deberíais continuar aquí. Os... agradezco enormemente el que hayáis traído a mi mujer hasta aquí pero os voy a pedir amablemente que abandonéis mi reino lo antes posible si no deseáis que os corte el cuello.

Tras esto, el monarca salió del salón del trono y dejó a los invitados allí. Fueron rodeados por guardias y, antes de que pudieran abrir la boca para quejarse, ya se encontraban tirados en el suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué se han creído?! —bramó molesto el príncipe—. ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Mi hermana! ¡Te arrepentirás de eso, Someoka! —gritó enfadado.  
—Tranquilízate, Atsuya. No conseguiremos nada sulfurándonos de semejante manera —musitó Ryuuji poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe.  
—¡Pero, Ryuuji!

Fudo se aclaró la voz y negó con la cabeza.

—Por una vez, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, ella tiene razón. Vamos a descansar y, después, con la mente más clara, pensaremos sobre lo que hacer.

Atsuya cogió a Fudo de la túnica.

—¡¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurrirá esta noche?! ¡Mi hermana será desvirgada por ese sinvergüenza y ya no tendrá cabida en la sociedad! ¡Si él la repudia, ella se verá en la obligación de trabajar en los más bajos trabajos de la sociedad! ¡¿Lo has entendido?! ¡No deseo que mi hermana sufra por eso! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!  
—¡Pues yo no creo que nos sirva de mucho el realizar las cosas a lo loco! —le espetó Fudo perdiendo la paciencia.

El príncipe alzó el puño y se dispuso a darle un puñetazo. Pero este nunca llegó. Ryuuji se había interpuesto entre los dos e intentó tranquilizarlos con una sonrisa.

—Atsuya, no debes preocuparte tanto por tu hermana. Es una chica lista e inteligente y, además, tiene unos cuantos truquillos bajo la manga. No creo que hoy pierda su virtud.  
—¿Segura? ¿Y cómo lo puedes saber?

Ryuuji sonrió y sacó, de entre los pliegues de su túnica, una pequeña botellita.

—¿Qué es eso?  
—Es una infusión.

Ambos chicos asintieron y miraron a la mujer de reojo. Ella solo soltó una risita.

—Os lo contaré todo cuando estemos lejos de miradas indiscretas. No podemos arriesgarnos —dijo sonriendo.

Atsuya suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues andando.

* * *

**Pues ya está. Este ha sido el capítulo de hoy. A partir de aquí, las cosas se van a tornar algo más drásticas... Aunque la historia está llena de giros que espero que os sorprendan tanto como la noticia de que Endo es el sacerdote del dios Takuto xD**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Ocho! Todavía no me lo puedo creer. ¡Soy tan feliz! Además, me los he leído hoy todos seguidos. ¡Menudo regalo de cumpleaños! ^^**

**Chiimu: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te guste y te parezca que tiene mucho jugo ^^ Lo de los verbos lo vigilaré e intentaré el corregirlo lo más pronto posible. A mí esa pareja no me gusta mucho, nunca he llegado a verla del todo; supongo que será porque los fics que me he podido leer de ellos no me han gustado tantos como otros sobre GoenFubu. Pero bueno... Algo va a haber, pero no creo que sea lo que esperas. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que te continúe gustado a partir de ahora ^^**

**IchiBerryz: A estas alturas, no sé si habrá realmente una historia de amor entre esos dos, pero, dado que Kazemaru está enamoradito de Endo, supongo que puede haber algún que otro momento y, a lo mejor, cambio de opinión y les pongo juntos xD ¡Yay! Sabía que eso iba a sorprender, también porque su actitud cambia totalmente cuando habla con Terumi a cuando hablaba con Kazemaru (que se hacía totalmente el despistado). Pasará un tiempo antes de que se encuentren nuevamente... o a lo mejor no... Quien sabe... xD**

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: No te preocupes, me alegra que te hayas pasado ^^ Pobre Shirou... Pues no sabes lo que le espera entonces xD **

**AizumiMizore-YAOI: ¡Bienvenida nuevamente! A ti y a todos, las cosas buenas siempre terminan pronto (¡Y yo que tenía tantos proyectos para este verano y no he cumplido ni la mitad! =S) Chae Chan Soo va a tener cierto protagonismo más adelante, ya lo verás... Endo es especial y Kaze-chan está coladito hasta las trancas del castaño. ¡Ya apareció! Uff.. miedete da, pero tenía que poner al típico rey tirano. Y Shirou, la pobre, no tiene ni voz ni voto =S**

**Azmine Junet: No te preocupes, todos estamos con estudios o trabajos, por lo que no importa. ¡Pero me alegro que vuelvas! Sí, Chae Chan-Soo será un elemento importante xD Shirou encarna a todas aquellas mujeres románticas con ese ideal que solo ven y leen en las novelas románticas de época. Goenji... Será sorpresa, eso lo prometo xD Sí, por lo que veo nadie se esperaba que Endo fuera un sacerdote, y menos del dios principal del panteón edérnico xD. En el próximo se desvelan algunos secretos de Kaze-chan y Miyasaka... No se si será de vuestro agrado pero... Será sorpresa xD Uui... veo que eres de las pocas, por no decir la única, que se ha percatado de algo importante escondido entre las palabras. Bien, bien xD La misión de Terumi, ya la descubriréis... ¡Es sumamente importante y es por donde gira toda la historia!**

**Pingu-Fever .Otonashi: Amigas... Es que Shirou es muy extrovertida. Midori... la verdad es que me está gustando mucho la personalidad que le he dado a Midori, también a Terumi. Me siento bastante identificada con ellas en algunos aspectos ^^ ¿Más de Shuuya y Shirou? Bueno, todo a su tiempo xD**

**Mary-chan 92: ¡Muchas gracias! Uff... pues mal vamos porque ya está casada xD Goenji es un completo misterio... Ya verás xD**

**0o0onoriko0o0o: Gracias ^^ Uff... Pues ya está casada con él xD ¿Seguro que no se da cuenta o simplemente lo ignora? **

**Pues, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Esperarme hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o queréis que algo pase o tenéis alguna idea o alguna petición, decírmelo sin ningún reparo ^^**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	14. Capítulo XIV: Planificaciones

**¡Hola!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!**

**Me hacen tan feliz ^^**

**Como siempre, os dejo el capítulo y hablamos abajo. Tengo cosas importantes que anunciaros.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y la mitología griega en la que me he basado tampoco... Pero como me voy inventando las cosas, pues todo va bien xD**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender... Pero va a ser así a lo largo de todos los capítulos xD**

* * *

Capítulo catorce  
Planificaciones

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No podía saberlo con seguridad pero, tras despedirse del príncipe, había caminado lo suficientemente rápido como para poder alcanzar un lugar alto y oscuro y observar de manera silenciosa su marcha hacia el castillo. ¿Por qué? Tampoco sabía la respuesta. El caso, es que Terumi se sorprendió al descubrir cómo el príncipe junto a su guardia y la dama de la princesa eran echados de malas maneras del castillo. Pero sin Shirou. Los gritos de Atsuya reclamaron su atención y se acercó más entre las sombras, quedando entre las penumbras de un viejo barril de cerveza fermentada.

—¡¿Pero qué se han creído?! ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Mi hermana! ¡Te arrepentirás de eso, Someoka! —gritó enfadado.  
—Tranquilízate, Atsuya. No conseguiremos nada sulfurándonos de semejante manera  
—¡Pero, Ryuuji!  
—Por una vez, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, ella tiene razón. Vamos a descansar y, después, con la mente más clara, pensaremos sobre lo que hacer.

Los hombres y su gran orgullo... Eso mismo de lo que se jactaban y alardeaban tanto, al final acabaría siendo su ruina. Lo que sí que no se esperó fue la respuesta física del príncipe. Atsuya había agarrado a Fudo del cuello y pretendía pegarle un puñetazo.

—¡¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurrirá esta noche?! ¡Mi hermana será desvirgada por ese sinvergüenza y ya no tendrá cabida en la sociedad! ¡Si él la repudia, ella se verá en la obligación de trabajar en los más bajos trabajos de la sociedad! ¡¿Lo has entendido?! ¡No deseo que mi hermana sufra por eso! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!  
—¡Pues yo no creo que nos sirva de mucho el realizar las cosas a lo loco!

Sonrió. Las mujeres de aquella caravana eran sorprendentes. Puede que su señora quisiera aceptar a la dama Ryuuji como parte de su séquito. Si acababa cumpliendo todo lo que le habían encomendado con éxito, sin duda sus deseos podrían verse recompensados.

—Atsuya, no debes preocuparte tanto por tu hermana. Es una chica lista e inteligente y, además, tiene unos cuantos truquillos bajo la manga. No creo que hoy pierda su virtud.  
—¿Segura? ¿Y cómo lo puedes saber?

¿Cómo que virtud? ¡¿Ya había sido casada?! Terumi soltó un pequeño bufido de inconformidad. Se le había adelantado pero, era algo normal. El rey Ryuugo Someoka no era conocido solamente por su crueldad. Era sumamente astuto y lo acababa de demostrar. Aunque, sí lo que decía Ryuuji era cierto, el matrimonio no tendría ningún tipo de validez. Únicamente cuando fuera consumado y, aún así, podría considerarse nulo por acción de los dioses.

—¿Qué es eso?  
—Es una infusión.  
—Os lo contaré todo cuando estemos lejos de miradas indiscretas. No podemos arriesgarnos —dijo sonriendo.  
—Pues andando.

Observó como los tres se marchaban a una pensión. Sin embargo, era una pensión diferente a la que había elegido la compañía de teatro. Era un edificio austero y viejo. La madera estaba carcomida y su tonalidad era parecida a la de la fría piedra que formaba algunos de sus muros. Sin embargo, se podía comprobar que su estructura era endeble y que, en caso de un posible incendio, sería de lo primero en venirse abajo. El posadero les dio una sola habitación, dado que no tenía más libres, y los tres subieron arriba. Fudo, aprovechó que la puerta del dormitorio estuvo cerrada y, con algo de sorna, comenzó a burlarse de Ryuuji.

—¡Uuuh! Ryuuji, no está bien visto el que una dama inocente duerma acompañada de dos hombres mayores de edad.  
—Fudo... Deja de molestar si no quieres cantar ópera.

Atsuya soltó una pequeña risita pero, en seguida, volvió a su expresión grave.

—Ryuuji, ¿puedes explicarme ahora lo de la infusión?

Antes de que la chica hablara, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró rápidamente, dejando en el interior de la habitación una nueva presencia.

—¡Tú! —gritó Atsuya mientras que Ryuuji y Fudo alzaban la mirada.  
—Me alegra ver que tú también te alegras de verme —dijo poniendo especial énfasis en el pronombre—. Un truco muy inteligente el tuyo, Ryuuji. Debo decir que me has sorprendido —dijo girándose hacia la dama.  
—Gracias.  
—¡¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando aquí?! —preguntó molestó el príncipe mientras que Fudo miraba todo sin entender ni una sola palabra.

Cuando Terumi se sentó en el suelo sin ser invitada, Fudo se giró hacia ella y habló:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
—Digamos que me pareció extraño la forma en la que os echaron del palacio sin la presencia de la princesa.  
—¿C-cómo...? —preguntó Ryuuji sin entender nada.

Terumi negó con la cabeza y miró al príncipe.

—La infusión que le ha dado Ryuuji a Shirou se llama "flor del atardecer". Con ella, se produce una pequeña hemorragia durante una serie de días que emula el periodo de las mujeres en edad de procrear. Mientras tenga esas pequeñas pérdidas de sangre, no podrá realizar nada más que guardar reposo, puesto que los dolores serán horribles y, por supuesto, el asco que supone hacerlo con ese pequeño inconveniente. Someoka no la tocará, no al menos, durante el tiempo que le dure —se giró hacia Ryuuji—. ¿Cuánto tiempo suele durarle?  
—Una semana, día arriba, día abajo.  
—Perfecto. Entonces solo queda trazar un plan para salvarla antes de que Someoka reclame su derecho de marido.

Atsuya negó con la cabeza y Fudo miró a la rubia.

—¿Cómo que su derecho de marido?

Terumi sonrió al igual que Ryuuji.

—Si un matrimonio no es consumado en el plazo de una semana y media... —dijo la rubia con los ojos cerrados.  
—... El matrimonio será considerado como anulado —terminó de decir Ryuuji.  
—De hecho, el matrimonio no se considerará como tal hasta que no se lleve a cabo tal acto —musitó Terumi—. Y eso nos da cierto poder sobre el monarca.

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y se miraron entre sí. Lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

—Por cierto, ¿Has visto el estado de la ciudad? ¿Qué crees que habrá podido pasar? —preguntó Fudo mirando a Atsuya más que a las damas.  
—Una pelea, una revuelta... No lo sé. Solo sé que es algo muy normal dentro del reino de ese monstruo —meditó Atsuya sin abrir los ojos.  
—¿Importa eso acaso? —preguntó Terumi hastiada.

Atsuya le miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No importa... ¡¿No importa?! ¡Mi hermana puede verse envuelta en esos líos!  
—No eres más que un hermano celoso y sobre protector... Habremos sacado a tu hermana antes de que se sucedan semejantes problemas —repuso Terumi tranquilamente.

El príncipe suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

En otra parte de la ciudad, en una de las muchas posadas que había y bastante mejor construida que en la que se alojaban Atsuya y compañía, tres habitaciones permanecían con las luces encendidas. De una de esas, una discusión se estaba llevando a cabo.

—¡Ichi! ¡Quedamos en que me responderías esta noche! —replicó Ryou.  
—Lo sé, Ryou, pero... No me veo capaz de responder. De verdad que lo siento.  
—No, Ichi. No me vale con que lo sientas —suspiró—. ¿Debo suponer que te quedarás en la compañía?

La chica se soltó el pelo y movió la cabeza para colocarse el cabello. Le alcanzaba la mitad de la espalda fácilmente y brillaba como si fuera el mismísimo zafiro que la diosa Aoi llevaba siempre colgado en el cuello. Sacó un cepillo de la bolsa y comenzó a peinarse.

—Ryou —soltó todo el aire acumulado y cerró con fuerza los ojos—. No estoy segura del todo. Tengo sentimientos encontrados y...  
—¡Ichi! ¡Todavía no lo has entendido, ¿verdad?! Para Endo, no eras más que otro chico más.  
—¿Y si me muestro como una chica? Después de todo es lo que soy.

Ryou negó con la cabeza y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Nada cambiaría. No sé porqué pero, siento que a Endo no le llaman los asuntos de la carne. No tendrías ningún tipo de posibilidad.

Kazemaru bajó la vista y, tras unos segundos en completo silencio, alzó la mirada.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Dejo la compañía de teatro.  
—Ichi, de verdad, es lo mejor que podrías hacer. Iré a presentarle a Kabeyama nuestra...  
—No, Ryou. Soy yo la que dejará la compañía pero tú te quedarás.

El rubio abrió los verdes ojos asombrado.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Dijimos que estaríamos siempre juntos...  
—Y estaremos juntos, siempre. Eso no lo dudes nunca pero... Cada uno debe seguir su propio camino. Y el tuyo está junto a la compañía.  
—¿Y tú que harás? —preguntó sin apartar los ojos de su hermana.

La peli azul pareció sopesarlo largamente.

—Todavía no lo sé pero, creo que encontraré la respuesta mañana. Ya sabes, por eso de sopersarlo con la almohada —dijo con una sonrisa.

En la habitación de al lado, Kogure contemplaba la luna a través de la ventana mientras que Goenji miraba hacia el techo.

—Otra vez estás pensando en ella, ¿no? —preguntó Goenji como si hablara del tiempo aunque fuera más una afirmación.  
—Sí. La dejé para conseguir dinero y poder pedir su mano con unos beneficios aceptables.

El mayor sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien así.  
—Gracias —dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
—Una duda, ¿qué harás una vez que vuelvas? —preguntó con curiosidad Goenji:  
—Buena pregunta... Si cierta persona reclamara lo que es suyo, aceptaría de inmediato formar parte de su guardia...

Goenji se levantó y cerró los ojos bruscamente.

—No, Kogure. Ya lo hemos hablado.  
—No me has dejado terminar —sonrió ampliamente—. Pero como sé que eso no va a pasar, pues he decidido que abriré una carpintería y me dedicaré a hacer muebles... Sí, creo que será lo mejor —el mayor suspiró y Kogure sonrió más ampliamente—. ¿Estás pensando en ella?

Abrió uno de los ojos con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Cómo?  
—La joven a la que hemos acompañado. La que tiene ese hermano tan molesto...  
—¿Ryuuji?

Kogure negó con la cabeza sonriendo todavía más.

—Shirou... Sé que la salvaste, de ahí que ese hombre nos interceptara en medio del camino para hablar contigo sobre los asesinatos. Pero, ¡eh!, a mí ni me va ni me viene y además...  
—No estoy pensando en ella —respondió tajante.  
—¿Sabes quién es? —preguntó haciéndose el interesante—. ¡Bah! No importa. ¡A dormir! —dijo antes de meterse en la cama con una sonrisa. Había sembrado la semilla de la duda en la mente de Goenji y eso no le dejaría dormir tranquilo. ¡Ja! ¡Eso le pasaba por no aceptar su destino y recordarle a su amada!

Por último, en la tercera habitación, Kabeyama dormía a pierna suelta roncando como si le hubieran encargado realizar todos los sonidos del mundo. Endo había apagado las luces, pero permanecía cerca de la puerta con piernas y brazos cruzados mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. La conversación de Kogure y Goenji, la única que podía escuchar desde su situación, le había intrigado sobremanera. ¿Quién era realmente Goenji? ¿Sería quién realmente decía ser? No conocía realmente el pasado de ese hombre. Era algo sumamente misterioso y los únicos que parecían conocerle eran Kogure y Kabeyama. El primero no soltaría ni prenda y el segundo, aunque dijera algo, se acabaría yendo por las ramas.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué había aceptado semejante tarea? No era un trabajo sencillo pero no podía dejar que los demás se saliesen con la suya; sobre todo, si acabaran dañando el mundo.

Después de que Kido la dejara en la habitación, Shirou comenzó a sentirse mal. Someoka no tardó en subir a la habitación y Shirou tardó apenas unos instantes en asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba: Kido la había dejado en uno de los torreones solitarios de un inhóspito castillo, en la habitación de su ahora esposo, y él había acudido a consumar el matrimonio. La sola idea de yacer junto a ese hombre la ponía la piel de gallina, no podía evitarlo.

—Buenas noches, mi princesa —saludó Someoka en cuanto la vio intentando parecer galante y seductor—. Ha llegado la hora, ¿no crees?

Shirou fue a contestar, dispuesta a alejarse levemente mientras hablaba, pero un fuerte pinchazo en el vientre la hizo doblarse sobre sí y caer de rodillas al suelo. Se sujetaba con fuerza el estómago y las muecas de dolor no hacían más que aparecer en su rostro. Someoka la contempló desconcertado. Shirou se sintió de pronto tan mareada que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no desplomarse. La sangre le había abandonado la cara y ahora estaba pálida como el papel.

Trató de decir algo, de avanzar hacia la puerta, pero no fue capaz. Tras un par de pasos, todo comenzó a darle vueltas y se desmayó sin poder evitarlo. Cuando Shirou despertó, unos minutos después, se encontraba en otra pequeña cama; una habitación totalmente diferente a la de su esposo, en la que había estado desde que Kido la hubiera dejado, un poco más aireada y soleada.

Intentó enfocar la vista y vio que había varias personas en la habitación. Una de ellas era Kido, que se encontraba a un lado de su cama. Otra de ellas su marido, recostado contra la pared y visiblemente incómodo. La tercera persona era otro hombre, de estatura alta y con barba blanca. Iba vestido con una larga túnica morada y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Su rostro estaba marcado por una cicatriz.

—¿La dama está enferma? —quiso saber Kido—. ¿Qué le pasa?  
—La dama está con el periodo —declaró el hombre—. Y tiene los dolores fuertemente acentuados.  
—¿Y, eso cuánto durará? —preguntó Someoka acercándose a mirar a su esposa—. Hibiki, sé sincero.

Hibiki se encogió de hombros y miró al monarca.

—Eso depende de cada mujer. En algunas son únicamente tres días. En otras, puede alargarse hasta nueve días... Eso es algo que no puedo asegurar con claridad —Hibiki sonrió lateralmente—. Mírelo de este modo... Así sabe que su esposa es fértil. Podrá darle descendencia sin problemas.

Someoka bufó disgustadamente. Sus planes se verían truncados por el momento.

—¿Y, cuándo ha empezado con él?  
—Por la cantidad de sangre y su oscuridad, diría que hoy. ¿Me equivoco? —preguntó mirando a la princesa que solo pudo asentir, confundida—. Ya lo ve. Tendrá que esperar hasta entonces.  
—Bien —Someoka observó como Hibiki salía de la habitación y, tras abandonar la estancia, se giró para mirar a Kido—. Te quedarás cuidando de la princesa. Quiero que seas su sombra. No te separes de ella y, en cuanto termine con... eso, me avisas inmediatamente.

El rey salió de la habitación sin dirigirle la mirada a la princesa en ningún momento. Parecía gravemente disgustado, pero eso eran asuntos de la naturaleza. Shirou respiró, más tranquila que cuando había despertado, y se quedó observando al joven. No podía ser más de cuatro años mayor que ella. Sin embargo, cuando Shirou fue a decir algo, Kido salió de la habitación antes de darle la oportunidad de abrir la boca. Suspiró resignada e intentó dormir. Quizá un pequeño sueñecito la ayudara. Aunque... No sabía que aquellos dolores la iban a acompañar durante toda la noche...

* * *

**Pues ya está. Este ha sido el capítulo de hoy.**

**Cosas importantes que tengo que decir... Bueno, lo digo después de contestar los reviews xD**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Soy tan feliz! **

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: Sí, la verdad es que el capítulo fue algo extraño, demasiado, diría yo. Pero es solo una muestra de que tan diferentes hacían las cosas en el reino de Bosatiö. Someoka es malo, y yo le pongo todavía más malo xD (Nah, es broma... No es que me caiga mal el personaje, pero es que, como le juntan también con Shirou, pues necesitaba un malo -Dado que en la encuesta salió como parejas favoritas el AtsuyaxTerumi y ShirouxGoenji-)**

**IchiBerryz: Pues a partir de ahora voy a actualizar más rápido todavía ^^ Shirou se casó, es cierto, pero... ¿Será válido dicho matrimonio xD? KidoxFudo... Puede haber... Y puedes si quieres tomar ese primer encuentro como un momento yaoi xD (En tu mente de fujoshi y en la de cualquiera que le guste la pareja xD) Sí... Los dragones de Someoka molan, pero yo no le odio. Es solo que como salió en la encuesta como segunda pareja a ShirouxGoenji y a Someoka le ponen como otro de sus posibles pretendientes, pues necesitaba un malo xD ¡¿Te los vas a leer todos del tirón?! Madre mía... La de fallos que vas a encontrar xD (Aunque tengo que decirte que me he sentido super halagada ^^)**

**Azmine Junet: La traumé... ¿Yo? ¿Seguro? ¿O la he hecho más fuerte? xD Sí, le puse un antifaz... Aunque tiene un significado que ya explicaré más adelante xD Sí, el villano tenía que aparecer... ¡Por favor, no me odies por ponerle así! Sí. Según leí en un artículo, en muchas tribus de origen bárbaro (que no digo que lo fueran, pero las denominaban así), los matrimonios se llevaban a cabo por una especie de chamán y solamente se tomaba en consideración la opinión del futuro marido o del padre de la novia (aunque rara vez estaban en desacuerdo) La mujer, como siempre, sin voz ni voto -.- Bueno, la infusión ya ha salido. Ha sido completamente inventada, porque no existe (O eso creo xD)**

**Mary-chan 92: Jo, muchísimas gracias ^^ Espero que los siguientes se vayan superando y no resulten demasiado cargantes =D**

**0o0onoriko0o0o: Sí, Shirou va a tener que espabilar si no quiere que la... *cofviolencof* Mas dudas... ¡Más dudas! ¡Es que me preguntas cosas que no puedo responderte porque se explican en los demás capítulos! Y sí, note el sarcasmo, aunque gracias por recalcarlo xD**

**Bueno, lo que quería decir es que este es el fic que más voy a actualizar para ir cerrando historias. Dado que es del que más tengo escrito, pues aprovecho, y subo con más rapidez.  
¿Os parece bien o preferís que tarde más en subirlo? **

**El único inconveniente con eso último es que yo ya empecé la uni y el trabajo, por lo que mi tiempo es muy reducido (por no decir inexistente).**

**Y bueno, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Esperarme hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o queréis que algo pase o tenéis alguna idea o alguna petición, decírmelo sin ningún reparo ^^**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	15. Capítulo XV: La pesadilla

**¡Hola!**

**¡Lo siento muchísimo! Me he retrasado de lo lindo, pero espero volver a coger el ritmo.**

**En fin...**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!**

**Como siempre, os dejo el capítulo y hablamos abajo. Tengo cosas importantes que anunciaros.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y la mitología griega en la que me he basado tampoco... Pero como me voy inventando las cosas, pues todo va bien xD**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender... Pero va a ser así a lo largo de todos los capítulos xD**

* * *

Capítulo quince  
La pesadilla

Al día siguiente, Shirou fue obligada a permanecer en la sala del trono junto a su esposo. Aunque el matrimonio no se hubiera validado, debía de cumplir las exigencias como prometida del rey. El chambelán de la corte anunció la llegada de la compañía de teatro y estos entraron en el salón del trono.

—Buenos días, su majestad Someoka —contestó Kabeyama inclinándose al igual que los demás actores—. Venimos desde muy lejos para rendir homenaje a vuestra persona y a vuestra preciosa prometida —terminó levantando la cabeza para mirar a la princesa que se sentaba en un pequeño trono al lado del monarca.

Todos abrieron la boca con asombro al encontrarse a Shirou sentada al lado del rey. ¡Era la chica que les había acompañado durante todo el viaje! Kabeyama fue el primero en salir del trance y sonrió.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó impaciente el monarca.  
—Disculpad nuestro silencio, majestad, pero, aunque habíamos escuchado rumores sobre la belleza de la princesa, ninguna de esas descripciones es capaz de hacerle justicia.

El rey sonrió complacido y asintió.

—¿Y de qué se trata ese homenaje?  
—Una obra de teatro que representaremos el día de vuestras nupcias.  
—Siento comunicaros que ya hemos contraído nupcias y de que estáis frente a la nueva reina de Bosatiö. Ya no es necesario que representéis nada. Marchaos de mi reino y no volváis. No me gustan los artistas ni sus espectáculos callejeros.

El rey salió de la sala del trono y, antes de desaparecer, hizo una pequeña seña a Kido para que se llevara a la princesa a sus aposentos. Shirou había permanecido completamente blanca, ajena a todo lo que ocurría en aquella sala. Los dolores la mataban, la sangre había abandonado su rostro y no tenía ningunas ganas de permanecer en aquella habitación. Y no solo por el periodo. Había sentido las miradas de todos sobre ella. Confusas, temerosas, enfadadas, compasivas... Todos esos y más sentimientos entremezclados.

Sin embargo, la mirada que más le dolió fue la que le dedicó Goenji. Asintió con la cabeza imperceptiblemente y cerró los ojos. Al parecer, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas. El colgante que había encontrado aquella noche no se lo había robado a algún miembro de la realeza... ¡Es que ella era una princesa! Por un momento se sintió molesto, pero no le dio mayor importancia. No la miró más que el tiempo necesario y vio en sus ojos una petición de disculpa. Un perdón que no saldría jamás de sus labios femeninos dado que ahora era propiedad de otro hombre.

Kabeyama se giró y, tras observar como ambos monarcas se marchaban, uno más feliz que el otro, movió la cabeza abandonando el castillo con su comitiva de actores.

Los tres primeros días, Someoka iba a menudo a visitar a su esposa, pero Shirou intuía que se debía solamente a que le urgía validar el matrimonio de cualquier manera. Aunque pronto dejó de hacerlo. Cada vez que se asomaba por la puerta, soltaba un pequeño gruñido de disconformidad y desaparecía, mandando al doctor -que luego descubriría que se llamaba Hibiki- para saber cuándo se terminaría el periodo. El que aparecía todos los días era el joven Kido, y Shirou tenía muchas ganas de poder entablar una conversación con él. Le había entrado la curiosidad de conocerle.

Por eso, un día, se armó de valor y comenzó a hablarle.

—Buenos días —saludó amablemente la princesa.  
—Buenos días —contestó secamente.

Shirou frunció levemente los labios.

—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, majestad? —preguntó cordialmente.  
—Eh... Bien, supongo —musitó Shirou—. ¿Y tú?  
—También bien, gracias por preguntar —contestó algo turbado.

La princesa sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Cuánto me alegro! Por cierto, Kido, ¿qué haces en este castillo tan grande?  
—Ocuparme de vos.

Unas cuantas risas le hicieron temerse una equivocación en sus palabras.

—¡No me refiero a eso tontito! —sonrió—. Me refiero a lo que haces a parte de vigilarme a mí.  
—Eh... Suelo hacer tareas que me encomienda el rey. No sé... Encabezar las tropas, recoger documentos, ejercer de mensajero... Cosas así.  
—¿Y en tu tiempo libre? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?  
—Oh, pues... Leer, jugar al ajedrez...

Shirou sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no le duró demasiado pues un fuerte pinchazo hizo que juntara sus piernas al pecho y reprimiera un quejido.

—¡¿Se encuentra bien, majestad?! —preguntó alterado Kido.  
—Sí, ya estoy mejor —contestó con algo de dificultad aunque esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Pero llámame Shirou. Me haces sentir muy vieja y no tengo más de quince años. ¿Tú cuántos años tienes?

Aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

—Eh... tengo dieciséis.  
—¡Solo eres un año mayor que yo! ¡Qué bien! —alzó la mirada y contempló el techo durante unos segundos—. ¡Podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos! Estoy segura de que te aburres como una ostra entre estas frías paredes de piedra. Yo me aburro demasiado. El médico no me deja salir de la cama, me ha ordenado descanso absoluto. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la biblioteca? Seguro que tiene que haber un montón de libros interesantes. A mí lo que más me gustan son los de romances imposibles que acaban superando todos los obstáculos que se les ponen por delante.  
—Pues no sé qué decir... Seguro que podremos ir a la biblioteca en cuanto se ponga usted mejor.  
—Kido, tutéame, por favor.

Kido se pasó una mano por el cogote y asintió.

—Me va a costar un poco, pero supongo que podría lograrlo. Aunque, cuando haya más gente, tendré que disimular. No quiero que me corten el cuello por tomarme demasiadas libertades.

De pronto, Kido se tapó la boca con ambas manos y abrió los ojos asustado.

—Será mejor que hagas como que no has escuchado esa última frase, ¿de acuerdo?

Shirou asintió y observó como el chico salía de la habitación con rapidez. Nuevamente se encontró sola en la habitación y suspiró. Su nueva vida iba a ser completamente distinta a lo que había imaginado en un principio.

Aquella noche misma noche, Someoka permanecía sentado en el trono, con el mentón sobre los nudillos y los ojos cerrados. A su lado permanecía Megane, jugueteando con nerviosismo con las manos. Las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron súbitamente y entró Kido caminando a paso seguro.

—¿Sucede algo, Kido?  
—No, nada importante.  
—¿Y la princesa?  
—En su habitación. Ahora mismo dormía —mintió Kido.

El rey giró la cabeza y miró a Megane que se colocó las gafas con temor.

—¿Y bien?  
—Majestad, debería consumar el matrimonio cuanto antes. El rey Tetsuya o el príncipe Atsuya podrían venir y reclamar a la princesa alegando un matrimonio no válido. Eso no nos convendría.  
—No pienso hacer nada hasta que no deje de sangrar. No voy a manchármela —murmuró entre dientes, mordiendo cada una de las palabras.  
—Lo sabemos, pero...  
—Es mi última palabra. Megane...

Un fuerte ruido hizo que los tres hombres se pusieran alerta. El temblor sacudió las paredes y la guardia no tardó en presenciarse en la sala del trono.

—¡Majestad! ¡Nos atacan del reino de Harkaino! ¡El rey Osamu ha venido en persona y está encabezando el ejército!  
—¡Valiente gilipollas! ¡Comenzar a responder al ataque! Enseguida bajaré yo y...

Someoka no pudo continuar puesto que las puertas de madera se abrieron de golpe y la figura de un hombre alto y de pelo negro apareció con todo su séquito detrás. Su mirada era fría y oscura y tenía una sonrisa retorcida dibujada en la cara.

—Buenas noches, Ryuugo.  
—Saginuma —murmuró Someoka levantándose del trono.  
—La seguridad de tu castillo ha bajado considerablemente, ¿eh? Sabía que eras un mal estratega pero no me imaginaba que tanto. En fin —sonrió mientras soltaba una carcajada cruel—. Que espero que no te moleste demasiado que me apropie de varias cosas, entre ellas, tu querida y nueva mujercita.

La sorpresa se hizo palpable en el rostro del rey.

—¡¿Cómo...?!  
—Los rumores corren como la espuma... Deberías vigilar mejor a tus habitantes, tienen la lengua muy larga... Pero, ¡eh, no te preocupes! Me portaré muy bien con la niña... Sigue siendo virgen, ¿verdad? —ante la falta de respuesta, su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor—. Perfecto —se giró hacia su séquito y levantó un brazo, haciendo que apresaran a Kido y Megane, al igual que a la guardia—. Hasta luego.

Someoka asió la empuñadura de su espada y se tiró contra Osamu, sin embargo, dos soldados enemigos se interpusieron y, tras golpearle en la espalda, el monarca de Bosatiö cayó de rodillas escupiendo al suelo. Las esposas le rodearon las muñecas y los grilletes aprisionaron sus tobillos y garganta.

Shirou continuaba descansando en la cama. Los dolores la doblaban, aunque parecía que la estaban dando un descanso. Había escuchado los golpes, gritos y pasos, muchos pasos. Inclusive había escuchado el clamor de los cañones. La inquietud la embargó y se levantó de la cama. Las sábanas se habían arrebuñado encima del colchón sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Se asomó a la ventana, pero no vio más que humo y fuego de las casas circundantes al castillo. Un escalofrío la envolvió y posó su mirada en la puerta. Esta se había abierto de golpe.

Allí, en la puerta, un hombre alto, pelirrojo, de tez sumamente pálida y de ojos ámbar la observaba fijamente. Tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, parecían haber sido hechas con un cuchillo, pero la princesa no podía estar segura. Sus labios se retorcían en una mueca que estaba lejos de lograr ser una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches. ¿Eres la prometida del monstruo? —preguntó bruscamente y sin ningún tipo de modales.

Shirou no supo que contestar. Se limitó a observarle, pacientemente, mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Su corazón latía desbocadamente y sentía que iba a salirse de su pecho de un momento a otro. El extraño esbozó una sonrisa todavía más retorcida.

—Perfecto. Sígueme —contestó antes de salir por la puerta y echar a andar. Sin embargo, al notar que no le seguía, se volvió y gritó—. ¡Andando! ¡No tengo todo el día!

Una expresión de sorpresa y miedo se apoderó del rostro de la princesa que salió corriendo de la habitación dispuesta a seguir -a regañadientes- al extraño. Caminaron a paso veloz por los pasillos de piedra, bajaron las escaleras en forma de caracol y salieron al pequeño patio trasero. Un carruaje negro con ribetes dorados esperaba en el centro. Un hombre pálido de ojos azules y cabello castaño esperaba a la puerta del carruaje, con los brazos cruzados y expresión de fastidio.

—¡Ya era hora! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a tenernos esperando?! ¡El rey Saginuma está furioso! —le espetó el extraño en tono monótono entrecerrando los ojos levemente.  
—¡No ha sido culpa mía! La princesita es muy lenta —escupió en el suelo antes de volverse a la mujer.  
—¿Esa es la princesa? Está mejor de lo que decían los rumores. El rey estará satisfecho.

El pelirrojo bufó molesto y cruzó los brazos.

—¡Por supuesto que estará satisfecho! A mí tampoco me importaría tener a una virgen en mi cama tan bien dotada y con semejante belleza.  
—Es la futura soberana del reino. Tenle más respeto —el castaño se volvió hacia la princesa y, tras hacer una reverencia sumamente exagerada, le señaló el carruaje—. Princesa, debemos partir ya. Suba al carruaje.

A Shirou le costó acatar la orden a la primera, por lo que el pelirrojo la pegó un pequeño empujón hacia las escaleras. La princesa comenzó a subir y entró en el pequeño habitáculo, donde ya había un hombre esperando. Era alto, pálido y moreno. Tenía los ojos rojos y una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—Buenas noches, princesa. Soy el rey Saginuma Osamu y, desde hoy, seré tu protector.  
—E-encantada —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada. El temor se apoderaba de cada fibra de su cuerpo.  
—Quiero proponerte una cosa y, espero, que la consideres y te lo pienses. ¿De acuerdo?

Terumi permanecía sentada en la habitación con Ryuuji. Tanto Atsuya como Fudo habían salido a comprar algo de provisiones. Y ninguna de las dos hablaba. El silencio reinaba en la habitación. La que fuera dama de compañía de la princesa suspiró y atrajo la atención de la rubia.

—¿Ocurre algo?  
—¿Crees realmente que el plan funcionará? —preguntó apesadumbrada Ryuuji.  
—Sí... Dado que ya has puesto tu granito de arena para este plan con el bebedizo de la princesa, ahora nos toca a nosotros. Atsuya y yo nos colaremos en el castillo y buscaremos a la princesa. Después, saldremos por la puerta trasera donde nos estaréis esperando Fudo y tú con los caballos. Y, de ahí, cabalgaréis hasta la granja de un pueblo vecino. Ahí solo tendréis que cambiar uno de los caballos por ropa de campesino y vestiros con ellas para poder escapar hasta vuestro país —Ryuuji bajó la cabeza.  
—¿Y tú?  
—¿Yo? —Terumi estaba sorprendida—. Iré a buscar a mi prima y me marcharé con ella de vuelta a Saivodia —la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar, Ryuuji? No te vayas por las ramas.

El calor subió por todo el rostro de la chica y sus mejillas se ruborizaron violentamente.

—Pero, por favor, no te enfades. ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en entrar en el castillo? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos? —preguntó armándose de valor.  
—No se te escapa ni una. Pero me temo que no voy a poder contestarte a esa pregunta con sinceridad. ¿Preferirías que te contara una mentira?  
—No. No quiero más mentiras. Toda mi vida se ha visto rodeada de mentiras y no quiero que eso continúe.

La rubia la miró fijamente y sonrió.

—No sé qué es lo que ha sucedido en tu vida pero, dado que me has preguntado por qué quería ayudaros, supongo que puedo una parte de mis intenciones. Guardo algo de simpatía por la princesa, solo eso.

Ryuuji asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba muy convencida de la respuesta de la rubia. La puerta se abrió súbitamente y por ella aparecieron Atsuya y Fudo.

—¿Estáis listos? —preguntó Terumi sin girar la cabeza para mirarlos.  
—Sí. Fudo preparará el resto junto con Ryuuji. ¿Tú estás lista? —preguntó socarronamente mirando a la rubia.  
—Por supuesto. Siempre lo estoy —contestó levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia el exterior.

No tardaron demasiado en ponerse en marcha. Terumi siguió en silencio a Atsuya, el cuál parecía saber exactamente a dónde tenía que ir. Caminó tras el príncipe a través de un terreno abrupto que se alejaba del castillo, dejándolo atrás.

—¿Puedo saber qué hacemos aquí? Se supone que deberíamos ir hacia el castillo...  
—Siempre tienes que cuestionarlo todo, ¿verdad? —gruñó Atsuya—. Cómo me gustaría que te callaras por una vez y observaras.

Atsuya miraba de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando algo. Al cabo de unos segundos, pareció encontrarlo ya que se acercó hasta el pie de un enorme roble y empezó a manipular algo en la base del tronco. ¿Cómo conseguiría deshacerse del principito? Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Atsuya.

—Parece que ya está.

Un breve chirrido sonó por toda la ciudad y Terumi se acercó con curiosidad. Abrió los ojos y una sonrisa felina se le dibujó en el rostro. Una puerta oculta, pequeña y disimulada, se encontraba oculta por las grandes raíces del roble.

—Un pasadizo secreto... —murmuró para sí misma—. Interesante. ¿Puedo saber cómo sabías de su existencia?  
—Podría decirtelo pero, temo que no te mereces una mentira —contestó introduciéndose por el túnel.

Terumi entró detrás de él y suspiró.

—Estáis todos muy pesaditos con lo de las mentiras...

Atsuya encendió una antorcha que inmediatamente iluminó el estrecho pasadizo. Torcieron un par de veces y subieron por unas escaleras esculpidas en la propia pared hasta lo que Terumi adivinó que era el piso superior. Ante él, a mano derecha, se veía otro haz de luz a la altura de sus pies, mucho más amplios que los que habían visto antes, a lo largo del camino.

—Es una chimenea —susurró Atsuya—. Hace tiempo que la sellaron y su función ahora no es más que decorativa. Sin embargo, nos conducirá hasta los aposentos reales —sacó unas ropas de un saco que llevaba enganchado a la espalda y se las tiró a Terumi—. Ponte esto, rápido.  
—¿Qué es? —preguntó.  
—Es un vestido de doncella. Podrás llegar a los aposentos reales sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha.  
—¿Y tú? No creo que te vayas a quedar aquí esperando pacientemente —preguntó desconfiadamente.

Atsuya suspiró profundamente.

—Me vestiré como un criado. No llamaré demasiado la atención puesto que cerca de aquí están los armarios de la ropa blanca —explicó.  
—¿Puedo saber cómo sabes todo esto?

El príncipe sonrió ampliamente.

—Sencillo. Cuando tienes dinero, puedes conseguir casi todo. Sin embargo, llevábamos ya tiempo vigilando el castillo de este monstruo. Pensábamos asaltarlo y darle muerte pero, ya vés. Las cosas nunca salen como uno desea —la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y se tornó más serio—. Ahora cámbiate.  
—Muy bien. Pues date la vuelta. No quiero que mires.  
—Cómo si quisiera ver algo tuyo —musitó entre dientes.

Ambos comenzaron a cambiarse en el estrecho pasadizo. Terumi no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos ropajes tan diferentes de las túnicas que siempre había llevado. Se puso las faldas, las enaguas, la camisa y el pequeño corpiño, además del delantal y la pañoleta. Los zapatos eran bastante sencillos y de tela marrón oscura. Atsuya ya se había cambiado e iba con unos pantalones, una camisa y un pequeño chaleco encima. Observó a Atsuya y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Supongo que tendrá que servir. Sal por el hueco de la chimenea. Deprisa.

Terumi asintió y, tras esconder un pequeño puñal entre las faldas, salió a gatas por la chimenea. Echó un rápido vistazo antes de emerger en la habitación, que estaba vacía, y avisó a Atsuya que no tardó en unírsele. Ambos se pusieron en pie y se deslizaron hacia el pasillo. Una vez allí, se pusieron en marcha sin perder ni un solo instante. Si ambos debían hacerse pasar por parte del servicio del castillo, no podían mostrar vacilaciones a la hora de caminar por los pasillos.

Siguió a Atsuya por los pasillos, ahora completamente vacios. Llegaron hasta la habitación que eran los aposentos de la nueva reina, de la pequeña Shirou. Terumi dudó un instante. La puerta estaba entreabierta, levemente entornada, pero el interior permanecía en silencio y a oscuras. Quizá no había nadie, o tal vez estuviera ya durmiendo. La rubia podía notar el nerviosismo del príncipe. Atsuya respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. Las cortinas de la cama estaban descorridas, las sábanas de la cama revueltas a los pies, pero no había nadie. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

—No hay nadie —murmuró Terumi entrando de lleno en la habitación.  
—Shirou... No puede ser —musitó Atsuya mirando la cama vacía en la que había estado durmiendo su hermana horas antes.

* * *

**Pues ya está. Este ha sido el capítulo de hoy.**

**Cosas importantes que tengo que decir... Bueno, lo digo después de contestar los reviews xD**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Soy tan feliz!**

**AizumiMizore-YAOI: ¡Muchas gracias! Eso espero ^^ Sí, Miyasaka y Kazemaru son hermanos, ¿te lo esperabas? Kogure... Mm... No soy de parejas yaoi con Kogure por lo que no vas mal encaminada al decir que es una chica xD Goenji es... especial... Dejémoslo así xD**

**IchiBerryz: ¡Ay! ¡De nada! En todo caso... ¡Sería yo la que tengo que daros las gracias por leerme! ^^ Bueno, lo de que la historia terminará pronto... No se que decirte, porque tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza xD Así que creo que hay historia para rato... No... Ninguno es normal... Bueno, Kabeyama sí xD Mm... Goenji... especial, ya está xD El plan lo usó Ryuuji, no Terumi, pero la rubia lo conoce bien... No por nada, sirve a una de las diosas más retorcidas de mente. **

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: Muchas gracias. La conversación entre Kogure y Goenji da que pensar, pero bueno... no quiero desvelar nada, todavía. ¡Ay mi niña! ¿Pero estás bien? Joo... espero que no haya sido nada grave. Te me cuidas, ¿vale?**

**Azmine Junet: ¡Bueno, por eso no te preocupes! La uni es agobiante... Da igual el curso, siempre es agobiante. Tengo una asignatura, cuatrimestral, "psicopatología" que tiene, ni más ni menos, treinta temas. Y me los tengo que estudiar todos para principios de diciembre. Vamos, lo que se dice un paseo por las nubes xD Al lado de Hiroto... Mm... ¡Chi! ¡Kaze es una chica y Miyasaka es su hermano! ¿No es genial? (?) (Esto es lo que ocurre cuando estás sin dormir, que sale cada parida impresionante xD) Mm... príncipe... Haruna... Mm... No vais mal encaminadas, por lo menos con la segunda parte porque a Kogure no me le imagino con parejas masculinas xD Endo... Va a dar de que hablar, ya lo verás xD**

**0o0onoriko0o0o: ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡No quiero volver loca a nadie! ¿Te digo un secreto? Los locos dominaremos el mundo xD Bueno... puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras, solo que algunas podré contestartelas y otras no xD**

**Mary-chan 92: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Bueno... La hierba de la infusión es totalmente inventada (que yo sepa no existe nada como tal... pero si existe... será curiosa xD. Aunque creo que puede ser parecido a una hierba abortiva como la ruda)**

**Pingu-Fever. Otonashi: Sí, bueno... Ryuuji es la doncella fiel de Shirou, tiene que velar por su integridad. "Someoka me cae mal"... Sí, bueno, a mi también. Necesitaba un malo maloso y él era perfecto. Kogure habla de... Goenji es especial y Kazemaru se va de la caravana... ¡Sorry!**

**Guest: Muchísimas gracias. Espero leerte más por aquí ^^ (Y si puedes poner algún nombre para poder dirigirme a tí, mejor xD)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Esperarme hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o queréis que algo pase o tenéis alguna idea o alguna petición, decírmelo sin ningún reparo ^^**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	16. Capítulo XVI: Decisiones

**¡Hola!  
Aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo ^^**

**Como siempre, os dejo el capítulo y hablamos abajo. Tengo cosas importantes que anunciaros.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y la mitología griega en la que me he basado tampoco... Pero como me voy inventando las cosas, pues todo va bien xD**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender... Pero va a ser así a lo largo de todos los capítulos xD**

* * *

Capítulo dieciséis  
Decisiones

Terumi observó desde la puerta la figura desanimada del príncipe de Loverno. Tenía los hombros caídos, la cabeza baja, la espalda encorvada y las piernas le temblaban, dando a entender que fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

—Atsuya… ¿Estás bien?

El joven se giró y la expresión de su cara le heló la sangre a la rubia. Hizo el ademán de acercarse pero al escuchar la voz del chico, desistió en su idea.

—Ese desgraciado…  
—Atsuya… —musitó la rubia. Al no recibir respuesta y ver cómo el chico abandonaba la habitación, se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente—. ¿Q-qué piensas hacer?  
—Matarle.  
—¡¿Cómo?! —susurró la chica tirando de la túnica del príncipe—. ¿Estás loco? ¡Cíñete al plan original!

Atsuya se giró y la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que deje a mi hermana en la estocada? ¡¿Con ese monstruo?! —preguntó alzando la voz y haciendo que la rubia le tapara la boca asustada.  
—Vamos a ver, principito. No te dejes llevar por el calentón y vamos a pensar con mente fría.

Unos pasos rápidos comenzaron a sonar por el pasillo y Atsuya y Terumi corrieron a esconderse detrás de la puerta de roble. Terumi se levantó las faldas y Atsuya apartó la vista avergonzado, con un sonrojo notable sobre sus mejillas.

—¡¿Pero qué haces, loca?! —murmuró en el volumen más bajo posible.

Terumi sacó de pronto el puñal y sonrió burlonamente al príncipe.

—No te preocupes, principito, que no es una proposición —los pasos se hicieron cada vez más cercanos y fuertes—. ¡Silencio! Ya viene…

Una figura entró con el rostro transfigurado por el miedo dentro de la habitación antes de que la puerta se cerrara súbitamente e hiciera que girara la cara. Terumi había cerrado la única vía de escape posible y la había atrancado con un grácil y ágil movimiento de muñeca. Atsuya dio dos pasos hacia delante y retó al hombre de nuevo ingreso con la mirada.

—¡Usted! ¡¿P-pero qué…?!

Atsuya arrebató el puñal de las finas y blancas manos de la rubia y lo pegó con furia al cuello del joven.

—No hables más de la cuenta y responde solo a lo que te pregunte… Kido —escupió el nombre como si fuera el más horrible de los venenos—. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Kido tragó saliva copiosamente con el vano intento de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y asintió.

—No sé dónde está la princesa —Atsuya apretó con mayor fuerza el cuchillo—. Pero… Creo que sé dónde puede estar.  
—Habla —dijo solemnemente sin dejar de atravesarle con la mirada.  
—¿P-podíais apartar la daga de la garganta, por favor? Prometo no escapar ni gritar.

Atsuya miró a Terumi, la cual asintió con la cabeza, y apartó el puñal para luego tirarla hacia la rubia, la cual la atrapó al vuelo.

—Gracias —soltó sarcásticamente la rubia guardando nuevamente el puñal, esta vez, en la pequeña cinturilla del vestido.  
—¿Y bien? —preguntó comenzando a impacientarse e ignorando las palabras de la única mujer de la habitación.  
—Desde que llegó la princesa, he estado a su cuidado por mandato real del rey Someoka. No he dejado de velarla ni una sola noche, vigilando todos y cada uno de sus pasos procurando que los dolores que la abrumaban no acabaran con su sueño. Hoy, solo la visité durante la mañana. Comenté algo que podía hacer que me cortaran la cabeza y no aparecí el resto del día por su habitación. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero aún así lo hice. Entré en la sala del trono hoy noche y le dije al rey que su esposa dormía. Fue allí cuando comenzó todo.  
—¿Qué comenzó? —preguntó Atsuya algo cansado y molesto por tanta palabrería.  
—El reino de Harkaino nos atacó. Entraron por la puerta norte y se colaron por la parte más vulnerable del castillo sin levantar sospechas. Más pronto comenzaron los disparos de los cañones avisando de su presencia. Me encontraba en ese momento junto al rey y al consejero Megane. Fue cuando entró el rey Osamu junto a su guardia y nos apresó a todos. Después, nos golpearon a Megane y a mí dejándonos inconscientes y, cuando despertamos, el rey no estaba. Me deshice de las ataduras todo lo rápido que pude y corrí hasta la habitación de la princesa.

Atsuya le miró fijamente y asintió con la cabeza, sopesando las palabras del joven. Terumi se acercó y se sentó en el filo de la cama mientras observaba al príncipe.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? —preguntó la rubia.  
—Sí. Mi hermana está junto a Osamu —contestó tras callar durante unos segundos—. Y debemos ir a buscarla.  
—Un momento, principito… Seguro que no eres tonto, o por lo menos eso quiero llegar a creer. Y, por lo visto, estamos pasando algo por alto.

Atsuya se volvió y sentó junto a la rubia.

—¿De qué se trata?  
—Las profecías. ¿Cómo eran? Mi señora te las debió de dar correctamente, ella nunca se equivoca —sonrió levemente esperando con paciencia—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál era la tuya?  
—Una unión irrompible te verás comprometido a realizar, pero los dioses son caprichosos y tu misión intentarán hacer fracasar. Solo con ayuda de quién menos esperas, podrás conseguir la tan ansiada meta, pero eso pondrá en peligro el lazo que te une a la persona querida.

Kido miró a ambos y se quitó la máscara lo más suavemente posible.

—La primera frase sabes ya lo que significa, ¿verdad? —tras el silencio del príncipe, Terumi continuó hablando—. La unión irrompible es el compromiso de tu hermana. Pero nada es irrompible y siempre hay algo más fuerte. Cuando dices que te verás comprometido a realizar se refiere a…  
—A llevar a mi hermana por mi honor hasta la casa de semejante monstruo —terminó Atsuya.  
—Exacto. Los dioses son caprichosos y tú misión intentarán hacer fracasar… ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió en el bosque? Intentaron asesinar a tu hermana, unos hombres, en nombre del dios Tsurugi.

El príncipe abrió los ojos.

—¿Del señor de los muertos? Exacto. Pero no eran sacerdotes del dios, sino hombres que emulaban serlo.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó desconfiado.  
—Chae Chan-Soo. Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber por ahora. Intentaron matarla y evitar que tú cumplieras con tu palabra de honor, aunque fuera la que llevabas de tu padre. Pero, además…  
—Esa no era mi única misión. Ryuuji lo conoce bien. La mandé descubrir unas cuantas cosas antes de nuestra marcha hacia Bosatiö.

Una mirada severa por parte de la rubia le hizo sufrir el recorrido de un escalofrío por su espalda.

—Prefiero no saber nada acerca de esa "secreta misión" que le encomendasteis a la doncella de vuestra hermana —confirió fríamente y volviendo a tratarle como si de alguien lejano se tratara—. Pero, debéis saber que no deseo el que se me oculten cosas. Más cuando te estoy dando mi ayuda desinteresadamente.  
—Así que eso significa la siguiente frase, ¿no? Tú eres la ayuda de quien meno espero… Así que solo junto a ti puedo alcanza la tan ansiada meta. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es esa meta? Porque no la recuerdo, es más, no creo saber de ninguna meta.

Terumi sonrió.

—El trono, tal vez. O, yacer con vuestra hermana… —murmuró ponzoñosamente—. Todos sabemos que esa actitud tan sobreprotectora no viene del amor fraternal, sino del amor pasional y lujurioso.

Una bofetada cruzó el rostro de la mujer que reprimió un pequeño gemido de sorpresa. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y le miró furibunda.

—¡¿Cómo…?!  
—No te atrevas a decir que me gustaría yacer con mi hermana. Eso es una acusación totalmente falsa por la que haría que te cortaran la cabeza. Pero no lo hare… La meta, eso es. La meta que deseo alcanzar es el trono, destronar a mi padre para llegar yo al poder de Loverno. ¿Es un asunto egoísta? No lo creo, sobre todo cuando me sé de memoria sus planes, los mismos planes que estuvo tejiendo como una vulgar hilandera a nuestras espaldas. Tú los conoces, ¿verdad, Kido? —preguntó introduciendo por primera vez en la conversación al joven.

Yuuto asintió quedamente y se quedó observando a ambos. Con un solo movimiento, comenzó a hablar.

—Los conozco, majestad. ¿Deseáis que los…?  
—No. No es necesario pronunciarlos. ¿Te los imaginas, sacerdotisa? —preguntó ladinamente.  
—Por supuesto que me los imagino. Dos hijos bastardos que no llevan su sangre, la promesa a mi señora de no matarles con sus propias manos y, después, tejiendo un complot con el rey de Bosatiö para veros destrozados. A ti, muerto y a tu hermana, despojada de su honor. ¿Me he equivocado en algo, su majestad? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Atsuya se levantó de la cama molesto.

—¡Lo sabías todo! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a no decir nada?!  
—¿Pensabas que mi señora me iba a dejar totalmente al descubierto y a tu merced? Por eso sus sacerdotisas deben de quedarse alejadas del sexo masculino. No traen más que desgracias y, por eso, nos mantenemos célibes siendo protegidas por la larga sombra de la diosa de las mujeres. Es un cambio justo y libre de desgracias. Y mi señora compartía todo conmigo.  
—¿Hasta su lecho? —preguntó burlonamente.  
—¿Estás insinuando que no son célibe? ¿Qué no mantengo mi palabra para con mi diosa?  
—He insinuado lo mismo que tú. Relaciones prohibidas totalmente falsas, por lo menos por mi parte. ¿Por tu parte no es así?

Terumi se levantó y le enfrentó hecha una furia.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca he roto una de mis promesas! ¡Jamás!  
—Disculparme… ¿No deberíamos tomar una decisión? —ambos dejaron de lado su discusión y miraron al joven—. Si vais a buscar a la princesa, dejarme ir con vosotros. Nunca nadie me ha mostrado tanta compasión y amabilidad. Deseo salvarla.

Ryou solo atinó a observar cómo su hermana se alejaba de la pequeña posada, en pos de un futuro mejor. Había entregado su renuncia a Kabeyama que solo la había mirado confundido y, cuando fue a suplicarle que se quedara, ella negó con la cabeza y musitó: "_Son asuntos personales. De verdad, muchas gracias por cómo me habéis tratado durante todo este tiempo. Os llevaré en lo más profundo de mi corazón y os deseo la mejor de las suertes en el camino". _¡Maldita sea! Ahora se había quedado en aquella compañía de teatro en la que nadie era amigo suyo. Todos iban a su rollo y no se percataban de lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer los demás salvo cuando ensayaban. Ahí se convertían en los perfectos compañeros y daban todo de sí para llevar a cabo dicha obra, salida de los más extraños pensamientos de su director.

Se tiró sobre la cama y estiró todo lo largo que era su entumecido cuerpo. ¿Cuándo se pondrían de nuevo en marcha? Kabeyama se había quedado muy deprimido con la marcha de Ichi, lo podía comprender. Era una actriz maravillosa, aunque tuviera que esconderse bajo la fachada de un hombre. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó volver de pronto a aquellos maravillosos años, en los que solo estaban su hermana, sus padres y él. Nada podría estropear ese momento. Salían a jugar al jardín, entre risas, comían de la maravillosa comida de su madre, volvían a jugar y, por las noches, tras terminar de cenar, su padre les contaba cuentos, historias y leyendas maravillosas de todos y cada uno de los reinos.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro se borró al instante al escuchar los fuertes golpes de alguien contra la puerta. Irguiéndose, se aclaró la voz y peinó levemente la cabeza.

—¿Sí?  
—Miyasaka, ¿puedo pasar?

¿Cómo? ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo él aquí?

* * *

**Pues ya está. Este ha sido el capítulo de hoy.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Soy tan feliz!**

**Mikael Mudou: ¡Waa! ¡Pues cuantísimo me alegro! Espero no tardarme mucho más con las actualizaciones ^^ Gracias por leer**

**Mary-chan 92: ¡Muchas gracias! Si, Shirou logró escapar, aunque Osamu... Mm...**

**IchiBerryz: ¡Waa! ¡Me alegro! No... Hiroto (si es que sale) tardará un poco más en salir... Aunque me está costando no escribir sobre Hiroto xD (¡Lo amo tanto!) Osamu... ¿Amigo o enemigo? Bueno... Eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo. Sí... pero bueno, así todo era más, chocante. Será importante que los hayan echado xD**

**Pingu-Fever. Otonashi: ¡Sí! ¡Haruya power! Sí... A Kido el ajedrez le pega demasiado xD ¿Te dio risa sus caras? Bueno... ahora que lo pienso, sí que es un poco cómico xD Shirou es una luchadora, pero como cualquiera de nosotras cuando tenemos fuertes dolores y no nos quejamos xD**

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: ¡Nooo! ¡Yo no quería dejarte picada! Pero bueno... entonces con este haré que me odies todavía más xD Se libra de Someoka, pero ahora está con Osamu... Y no sé quién es peor xD ¡Me alegro de que estés mejor!**

**AizumiMizore- YAOI: ¡Muchas gracias! Pues, pa' que veas xD Esto es lo que ocurre cuando tienes un sueño extraño y deseas plasmarlo xD ¡Jajajajajajaj! ¡Oye, que a mi cuando me dicen que soy tonta -en plan coña- digo que no, que soy especial xD! Mm... Osamu... Se sabrá todo en el siguiente capítulo, por lo menos con Someoka xD Pues... imagínate a una sirvienta de la edad media, pues más o menos así xD**

**Azmine Junet: ¡Pues me alegro de que te haya dado tiempo! Uff... No me esperaba que el capítulo tuviera semejante repercusión. FanMind al poder! La actitud de Kido se sabrá más adelante... Aunque creo que podrías hacerte una idea... La actitud tan sumamente déspota del rey Someoka con sus súbditos y con su esposa... Pues con un sirviente, al que se le solía considerar como peor que la basura... Imagínate xD Ah... Lo que le propone lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo xD ¡Su peinado! ¡Lo sé! Pero bueno... quería dar una descripción para confundirle con Hiroto xD (¿Lo he conseguido? xD) ¡Sí! ¡Es Diam! Puede... puede... ¿Quién sabe? En mi loca cabecita todo es posible xD Terumi es un misterio hasta para mí, para que te voy a engañar xD Y me está costando bastante el llevarla por el mismo camino... ¡Pero lo conseguiré xD!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Esperarme hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o queréis que algo pase o tenéis alguna idea o alguna petición, decírmelo sin ningún reparo ^^**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	17. Capítulo XVII: Inocencia

**¡Hola!  
Aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo, aunque este haya resultado un poquito de rellenos (O no ^^)**

**Como siempre, os dejo el capítulo y hablamos abajo.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y la mitología griega en la que me he basado tampoco... Pero como me voy inventando las cosas, pues todo va bien xD**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender... Pero va a ser así a lo largo de todos los capítulos xD**

* * *

Capítulo diecisiete  
Inocencia

—Miyasaka, ¿puedo pasar?

¿Cómo? ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo él aquí?

—Por supuesto, pasa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por la pequeña abertura apareció Endo. Vestía con una túnica azul celeste con destellos dorados y una especie de corona de laureles en la cabeza. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se cruzó de brazos mirando al rubio.

—¿Por qué andas así vestido?  
—Por nada en especial.  
—¿Es uno de los nuevos trajes para alguna obra? —preguntó esperanzado Ryou.  
—No —contestó rotundamente.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Entonces?  
—¿Dónde está Kazemaru?  
—¿Perdón?  
—Creo que he sido demasiado claro en mi pregunta. Estoy preguntando por Kazemaru, mi amigo. ¿Es tan raro eso?

Ryou negó con la cabeza y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Se marchó. Seguramente te lo haya dicho ya Kabeyama y…  
—Exacto. Pero no lo sé por Kabeyama —Endo endureció su mirada—. Miyasaka, te exijo que me digas ahora mismo dónde está Kazemaru.

El rubio le miró altivamente durante unos segundos, retándolo con la mirada.

—¿Y si no quiero?

Endo sonrió al igual que el rubio, sin embargo, la sonrisa del rostro de Miyasaka se borró al observar la reacción del castaño. Le había agarrado del cuello y le había levantado varios centímetros del suelo, mientras le taladraba con la mirada más fría del mundo.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Vas a colaborar? —preguntó estoicamente.

Miyasaka asintió.

—Se marchó, simplemente. Ni siquiera yo sé dónde está. ¿Contento?

Endo le bajó al suelo y el rubio comenzó a toser mientras se sujetaba la garganta con suavidad, intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

—¡¿Puedo saber por qué tienes tanto interés?! Tampoco es que antes le hicieras mucho caso! –preguntó molestó una vez que fue capaz de hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas.  
—No tengo porqué darte explicaciones —contestó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Por cierto —dijo antes de marcharse—. En cuanto sepas algo de él, me lo comunicarás inmediatamente.  
—¿Y si no quiero?

Endo giró la cabeza con una sonrisa macabra.

—Por tu bien lo harás —musitó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Miyasaka se quedó solo en la habitación, mirando la puerta por la que el castaño había salido. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora, además de estar solo, tendría que aguantar las amenazas de un loco de psiquiátrico! La vida le sonreía… Sí, señor… La vida era una mujer malvada… Seguro que era la misma Muerte… O eran hermanas… Retorcidas, sedientas de desgracias…

Shirou permanecía sentada en el interior del carruaje mientras miraba incrédula al hombre frente a ella.

—Debéis de estar bromeando —dijo sin creerse ni una sola de las palabras.

El rey Osamu sonrió torció la cabeza.

—¿Le parece que esté bromeando, princesa?  
—Yo… Por favor, no me hagáis esto —suplicó con un hilo de voz.  
—Princesa, es una oferta sumamente generosa. ¿Realmente le parece tan descabellada?

La muchacha miró hacia el exterior del carruaje por la pequeña ventana. No conocía ninguno de esos caminos. No podía saber hacia dónde la llevaban. Suspiró y se giró nuevamente hacia el rey.

—¿Tan importante me creéis?

El hombre asintió y sonrió, intentando alcanzar con una de sus manos los finos dedos de la princesa. Pero ella los apartó disimuladamente.

—Princesa Shirou, vuestra belleza es de sobra conocida y, por lo que he oído, soy célibe todavía. Es lo que cualquier varón desearía en su esposa. Y un rey, más todavía. Son cualidades apreciadas en una mujer y vos las tenéis todas. ¿Tan horrible le parece el engendrarme un heredero? No le estoy pidiendo matrimonio.  
—¡Pero perderé mi honra! ¡Yo… yo…!  
—Princesa, ahora mismo todo el mundo cree que su honra está perdida. Pero hagamos un trato, que seguro satisfará a todos. Después de que vos me déis un heredero, yo misma mandaré a mis mejores médicos para que la vuelvan doncella de nuevo. No hay motivo por el que dudar.

Shirou negó con la cabeza.

—Señor, no es que dude de su palabra pero, volver a ser doncella es imposible. Además, en el caso en que volviera a serlo, tal y como vos me aseguráis, jamás podría mirar a la cara a mi futuro esposo. Siempre me he jactado de decir la verdad, de ser sincera en todas mis acciones, y yo… Siento… Yo… Le estaría fallando, le estaría engañando… Yo… No podría hacer tal cosa.

Saginuma frunció el ceño molesto.

—¿Estáis negando mi oferta?

Shirou se puso nerviosa y comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido.

—A-así es… Por favor, no os enfadéis conmigo.  
—Niña insolente… —murmuró entre dientes para luego volver a sonreír superiormente como antes—. Muy bien, se hará como vos decidáis. Aunque… os daré tiempo para que sopeséis con conocimiento de causa mi oferta. Os hospedaréis en mi palacio y, a la próxima luna llena, os exigiré una respuesta. Y, por vuestro propio bien, espero que sea afirmativa.

Shirou bajó la mirada y, el resto del viaje lo hicieron en completo silencio. ¿Qué otra opción tendría? Solo tenía una salida posible… Y no era, para nada, llevar en su vientre el hijo del rey Osamu.

Terumi salió del palacio junto a Yuuto y Atsuya. El segundo se negaba a dirigirle la palabra y eso era algo a lo que ya se había acabado acostumbrando. Miró a ambos hombres y sonrió levemente.

—Señores, si me disculpáis, debo marcharme.  
—¿Tan pronto te has cansado? ¿Ya vas a tirar la toalla? —preguntó burlón el príncipe.

La rubia se puso delante suya y le encaró.

—No. Si mal no recuerdas, vine hasta aquí para recoger a mi prima. Así que, si me disculpáis, iré a buscarla.

Sabía que el plan no había salido como habían imaginado. La princesa había desaparecido y no tenían ni una mínima idea de dónde podría estar. Y, lo de los caballos había salido también mal. Ryuuji y Fudo solo habían podido conseguir una pequeña carreta tirada por un burro, por lo que la huída hasta una granja vecina, se suspendía. Comenzó a dar cada vez pasos más y más rápidos, con la esperanza de escapar cuanto antes de la mirada inquisitoria del príncipe. Un grito a la lejanía la hizo detenerse durante unos segundos, obligándola a entrecerrar los ojos con irritación.

—Cuando hayas terminado, te exijo que te unas a nosotros en el hostal. No quiero perderte de vista.

La rubia hizo una graciosa reverencia que más parecía una burla hacia el futuro monarca.

—Como deseéis, príncipe Atsuya.

Se giró rápidamente y caminó hasta perderse entre las sombras, imaginándose la expresión de fastidio y furia que tornó el rostro del príncipe, el cuál continuó con el camino hasta la posada en compañía de Yuuto.

Terumi caminó apurando el paso, ignorando algunas de las miradas que le dirigían los habitantes del reino escondidos desde sus casas. Pronto, y metiéndose por los callejones más pintorescos y malolientes, llegó a una pequeña casa de madera. Una casa en muy mal estado, con el tejado roto, las ventanas inexistentes, las paredes agujereadas y golpeadas, las cuales estaban negruzcas por lo que había parecido ser un fuego.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, movió una de las vigas que entorpecían su entrada a la ruinosa casa y se introdujo dentro. Y el interior, no estaba mucho mejor. El olor a quemado se apoderó de sus fosas nasales, el polvo cubría todo sin ningún tipo de tacto y la vida de aquella casa parecía haber desaparecido desde hacía años.

Por un momento, temió por su misión. Se aclaró la voz y susurró con la voz más suave que pudo utilizar.

—¿Fuyuka? ¿Fuyuka, estás por aquí?

Ni una sola respuesta. Pero no podía darse por vencida.

—Fuyuka, por favor, si estás aquí, contesta, no voy a hacerte daño. He venido a buscarte.

Pero no volvió a recibir ni una sola respuesta. Con los ojos cerrados, negó con la cabeza y se sentó en lo que parecía un intento de banco. Suspiró profundamente y pensó que tal vez aquel incendio, hubiera acabado con la vida de la niña al igual que con los demás. Pero, de haber sido así, su señora se lo hubiera comunicado.

Además, ahora no podía volver con las manos vacías, no después de haber discutido con Atsuya. La llamaría mentirosa, pondría en duda su honor y, por sobre todas las cosas, se explayaría en hacerle notar todas y cada una de sus faltas, disfrutando del sufrimiento y humillación de la rubia. Y eso, por supuesto, era un placer que no pensaba darle al principito. Se tumbó en el banco sobre unas cuantas mantas arrebuñadas, las cuales se movieron y soltaron un quejido de inconformidad.

Terumi se levantó con rapidez y sacó el puñal de debajo de las faldas. No había tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa y todavía continuaba portando aquellas ropas tan pesadas. El bulto sobre el que se había tumbado comenzó a moverse con mayor frenetismo y de debajo de las mismas sábanas emergió una pequeña cabecita de una niña.

Cabellos morados, piel crema y ojos azules brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. El rostro lo tenía completamente manchado de ceniza y el pelo lo tenía completamente enredado, sin tomar en cuenta el pequeño puchero de tristeza que se había formado en sus labios.

—¿Fuyuka? —preguntó temerosa Terumi.

La niña asintió con la cabeza pero se volvió a cubrir la cabeza en cuanto la rubia hizo el ademán de acercarse.

—¡No! No, no, no… Por favor, no os preocupéis. No voy a haceros daño —dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo utilizar en aquel momento—. Por favor, venir —continuó diciendo mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

La pequeña se descubrió nuevamente la cabeza y la miró fijamente. Terumi se había acercado lo suficiente para colocarse frente a la pequeña, arrodillándose junto a ella e intentando apartar las sábanas con las que se tapaba. Observó, entonces, el estado de la niña.

El pequeño camisón que portaba estaba manchado de sangre, arrugado, ajado y deshilachado… Las rodillas de la misma estaban raspadas y llenas de feas heridas que no parecían terminar de cicatrizar. Y, en la frente, apartando unos cuantos mechones de pelo, una pequeña brecha cuya herida ya estaba cerrada.

La rubia cerró los ojos y suspiró. Por un momento, aquella visión de la niña le recordó al pasado, un pasado que creyó ya olvidado. Terumi abrió los brazos y la niña, algo recelosa, la abrazó. Pronto, comenzó a sollozar hiriendo el silencio de la noche.

—Tranquila, mi niña. Todo ha pasado ya. Nadie volverá a haceros daño. Sshh… Tranquilizáos —susurraba la rubia mientras se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás—. Todo cambiará a partir de ahora. Os protegeré con mi vida. Os lo prometo como suma sacerdotisa del séquito de la diosa Midori.

Atsuya había observado junto a Yuuto, Fudo y Ryuuji como la rubia se marchaba caminando a gran velocidad.

—¿Y la princesa? —preguntó Ryuuji nerviosa.  
—No estaba. Se la han llevado —contestó hastiada mente Atsuya. La mujer bajó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar levemente, haciendo que los hombres se volvieran hacia ella—. Ryuuji, no te preocupes. La encontraremos y volveremos a casa, sanos y salvos. No dudéis nunca de mi palabra.  
—No lo hago, majestad.

Fudo se giró y sonrió mientras se acercaba ágilmente hasta Yuuto, el cual había posado una mano encima del hombro de la mujer. Parecía un felino a punto de atrapar a su presa.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… La vida da muchas vueltas, ¿no lo crees?  
—Si, el destino es caprichoso —musitó levemente el chico.  
—¡Exacto! —exclamó Fudo antes de echarse a reír—. Ahora estamos juntos en el mismo barco y… —pasó un brazo por los hombros del joven que le miró alzando una ceja—. Somos compañeros en todo… Ya sabes, que necesitas un poco de pan, yo te doy un trozo; que necesitas ayuda durante una batalla, yo te doy mi espada y mi desparpajo en la batalla; que necesitáis desahogaros sexualmente, yo…

Una colleja sonó por todo el ambiente y, posteriormente, los quejidos del soldado.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, loca de los huevos?!  
—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas tan poco decorosas con tanta ligereza?! ¡Hay damas delante! —le gritó Ryuuji con las manos en jarras.  
—¡¿Dónde se supone que están las damas?! —preguntó girando la cabeza hacia ambos lados con rapidez—. ¡Solo os veo a vos y, por lo que a mí respecta, no contáis como dama!

Ryuuji cerró los ojos mientras una de sus cejas se movía como si tuviera un pequeño tic incorregible.

—Y… ¿qué se supone que soy?

Fudo sonrió ampliamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es obvio… ¡Una vaca burra! ¡Soy un monstruo bruto y sin corazón!

Ryuuji se giró hacia el joven Yuuto y sonrió tiernamente.

—Señor, espero que no os hagáis una idea equivocada de mi persona. Es solo que hay gente difícil de tratar y que solo entiende el fino y elaborado arte de los golpes —se giró hacia Atsuya sin quitar su sonrisa—. Majestad, me gustaría daros el pésame. Os vais a quedar sin bufón real para vuestra corte.

Dicho y hecho. Ryuuji salió corriendo tras Fudo armada con un palo mientras lo blandía como si fuera una de las mejores hachas, bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuto; el cuál no sabía dónde meterse, y Atsuya, que mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro mientras algunas risas emergían de su garganta. Pasados unos minutos y, considerando que el sufrimiento de su amigo era suficiente, se aclaró la voz y comenzó a hablar.

—Vayamos hasta la posada y, una vez allí, decidiremos qué hacer a continuación.

* * *

**Pues ya está. Este ha sido el capítulo de hoy.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Soy tan feliz!**

**Alejandra: ¡Waa! ¡Cuántisimo me alegro! No te puedes hacer una idea de lo feliz que me hace que me digas eso ^^ El romance de Atsuya y Terumi... va para largo pero... Quiero hacerlo en plan super espectacular y demás xD Aunque el de Shirou y Goenji también será muy bonito xD Muchas gracias ^^**

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: Bueno, ya tenemos la incógnita resuelta xD Endo me ha salido un poco... matón. Me dio pena Miyasaka, no te voy a mentir (Y eso que es un personaje que no suele gustarme... Pues aquí me ha gustado xD) Sí... A Atsuya nunca le han dicho lo de "A las niñas no se las pega, se las da besitos"... Bueno, a lo mejor sí, pero seguro que si le da un beso a la rubia, esta le aniquila xD **

**IchiBerryz: ¡Siento tardar tanto! Sé que dije que iba a actualizar más rápidamente, pero como hay días en los que ni toco el ordenador, pues se me olvida por completo el actualizar... ¡Sorry! Mujer... El modo fujoshi siempre tiene que estar en modo ON. Yo lo llevo activado hasta cuando salgo a la calle xD ¿Te dolió la cachetada? A mí también al escribirla... Además, me la imaginé como en las series estás de época, ahí, retumbando el sonido en todas las paredes xD Kabeyama... Forever Alone... Miyasaka... Todavía no tengo pensado que hacer con él (Sorprendente que no sepa que hacer con un personaje, sobre todo en esta historia que más o menos lo tengo planteado) pero será algo bonito... Creo -.-U ¿La posibilidad sobre el visitante de Miyasaka fue el que pensaste? Hiroto es demasiado amoroso... ¡Es que es tan mono! Siento que si lo meto en el fic acabaré poniéndole de protagonista... ¡Cómo siempre! xDDDD **

**Pingu-Fever. Otonashi: Atsuya es un pequeño bollito bomboncito xD ¡NUNCA TE OLVIDES DE LAS PROFECÍAS! Son super importantes en el fic, de hecho, casi todos los hechos están basados en esas profecías... Seguro que puedes sacar alguna pista sobre lo que ocurrirá de ellas... Dale vueltas xD De momento nada... No soy tan cruel *sonrisa diabólica, aura tenebrosa, mientras ríe como una loca balanceando una tubería(?)* Bueno... Sí, nosotras siempre pasamos malos ratos con nuestra amiga de rojo -.-U ¿Era quién creías el que llamó a la puerta? **

**Mm... Bueno... Capítulo dieciséis ya... Digo, diecisiete (he tenido que subir arriba para ver qué capítulo tocaba xD) y esto sigue... Y no, el final no está cerca de ni de lejos... Todavía tienen que pasarles cosas a nuestros protas, tienen que aparecer nuevos personajes y tiene que llegar el final de los finales!**

**Por cierto, me gustaría que me dijerais que personajes os gustarían que aparecieran (Ya no tengo mucho más escrito y así puedo montar la historia con más personajes... Pero apariciones cortas o esporádicas o recurrentes... Nada de cambiarles a los protas xD), cuales no, si tenéis alguna preferencia en que sean malos o buenos...**

**No sé... Cosas así xD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Esperarme hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o queréis que algo pase o tenéis alguna idea o alguna petición, decírmelo sin ningún reparo ^^**

**1 besito muy grande =D**

**Ciao ^^**


	18. Capítulo XVIII: Curiosidad

**¡Hola!  
Aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo, aunque haya tardado años en subir. Os dejaría mis excusas aquí, pero prefiero hacerlo abajo.**

**Como siempre, os dejo el capítulo.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y la mitología griega en la que me he basado tampoco... Pero como me voy inventando las cosas, pues todo va bien xD**

**Advertencia: Gender Bender... Pero va a ser así a lo largo de todos los capítulos xD**

* * *

Capítulo dieciocho  
Curiosidad

Kazemaru había abandonado a su hermano en la compañía de aquellos hombres, sin palabras gratas más que las pronunciadas al director Kabeyama. ¿Por qué no habría sido más efusiva? Aunque, no era momento de deprimirse ni recriminarse nada. Estaba sola. Esa era la única realidad. Caminaba por el bosque intentando recoger la larga túnica en pos de no tropezar con alguna rama.

Las lágrimas, aunque habían dejado de caer de sus ojos rojizos por la pena hacía tiempo, habían dejado surcos salinos en sus mejillas y ahora se habían secado completamente. No solo echaría de menos a su hermano, su querido hermano que tanto le había dado. No, también echaría mucho de menos a Endo, su amor, el dueño de sus pensamientos, de sus suspiros, de su respiración, de sus desvelos nocturnos, de su alegría, de sus sonrisas involuntarias… De todo eso y mucho más. Pero, debía de ser realista. Endo jamás la vería ni como hombre ni como mujer, solo como un amigo al que acudir de vez en cuando.

Se sentó en una de las rocas del camino, tapándose con el fino chal que había traído puesto sobre los hombros desde que había caído la noche. ¿Habría andado mucho? ¿Se habría alejado lo suficiente? Había prometido que todo iría bien pero, ahora, no estaba muy segura de ello. El crujido de una ramita la alertó lo suficiente como para que se levantara y buscara con la mirada en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Q-quién está ahí? —preguntó asustada y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa a medida que aumentaban los segundos sin respuesta—. ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Responde ahora mismo!

Dos sombras la acecharon de pronto entre la frondosidad de los árboles que conformaban el bosque y sonrieron levemente.

—Buenas noches —contestó uno de ellos. Kazemaru se echó hacia atrás instintivamente mirando los fríos ojos del extraño.  
—Puedes estar tranquila. No vamos a hacerte nada —contestó el otro hombre saliendo a su espalda de ojos verdes y haciendo que la chica saltara en su sitio por el susto. Se giró hacia el otro hombre y sonrió levemente—. Creo que la hemos asustado.

El segundo hombre se acercó a la chica y le extendió una mano al hacer una reverencia leve.

—Mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama y él —dijo señalando al otro joven—. Es Fuusuke. Lamentamos mucho haberte asustado.  
—No… Yo solo… —se intentó excusar Kazemaru.  
—¿Podemos preguntaros que hacíais aquí tan sola?

Kazemaru le miró algo recelosa. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? El pelirrojo sonrió.

—No os preocupéis, no es lo que estáis pensando —dijo Hiroto.  
—Se están produciendo muchos secuestros de mujeres jóvenes —contestó Fuusuke mirándola fijamente.

La mujer se agarró a un árbol y miró a ambos hombres.

—¿Secuestros? ¿Por qué?

Hiroto se encogió de hombros y Fuusuke bufó molesto.

—Hay mucha gente perturbada suelta —contestó finalmente Hiroto—. Por eso no deberías andar sola.  
—No tengo ningún lugar al que ir.

Ambos hombres se miraron y asintieron casi imperceptiblemente.

—Muy bien, entonces vendrás con nosotros —sentenció Hiroto.

Terumi había recogido a Fuyuka y la había tapado delicadamente con una pequeña manta que había encontrado en aquella casa. La niña, al notar el calor humano, se había aferrado todavía más al cuerpo de la rubia y se había rendido rápidamente al mundo de los sueños. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la posada y, menos aún, en subir a la habitación. Allí ya esperaban los demás con cara de pocos amigos, por lo menos dos de ellos.

Fudo se mantenía con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba a Ryuuji hablar animadamente con Yuuto mientras que Atsuya miraba malhumorado por la ventana. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se giró para mostrar la cara de malas pulgas que se había adueñado de él.

—¡A buenas horas! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! —le gritó a la rubia que solo señaló el bulto que llevaba encima, agarrado como un koala.  
—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó la rubia—. ¡Oh! —sonrió—. ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? ¿Es eso? —preguntó melosamente y con cierto tonillo de burla tras dejar a la pequeña durmiendo en la cama.  
—¿Preocupado por ti? Solo me preocupo por mi hermana —contestó secamente tras sentarse en el suelo.

Terumi le imitó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Miró a los demás lentamente y suspiró.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó observándoles ligeramente. Pareciera que todavía no habían decidido que hacer. Suspiró y se sentó junto a ellos—. Bien, parece que no tenéis nada, ¿me equivoco? —no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la burda imitación que salió de los labios del príncipe—. Si la princesa Shirou no estaba en el castillo como teníamos pensado y se la han llevado a otro reino prisionera, solo tenemos que averiguar qué ha pasado. Tal vez escapara de las fauces del rey Osamu…  
—Si mi hermana hubiera escapado, lo sabría —contestó molesto Atsuya.  
—Sí, claro —murmuró la rubia entrecerrando los ojos y soltando una risita sarcástica—. Te estaría esperando en las puertas del castillo con un enorme letrero que dijera "Atsuya, hermano, ven a recogerme. Me he escapado de mi captor". Por favor, Atsuya… ¡No seas ridículo!

Atsuya bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No soy ridículo! ¡Estoy preocupado por el bienestar de mi hermana! ¡Y encima no sé dónde está! —gruñó enfadado—. ¡Maldita la hora en la que confié en ti y en tu diosa, zorra!

Terumi se levantó molesta y le miró con la boca abierta y los ojos relampagueando de furia.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué me has llamado? —preguntó amenazadoramente la rubia acercándose al príncipe.  
—Ya lo has oído. No me hagas repetirlo.  
—Esto… Chicos —comenzó a decir Yuuto intentando evitar una pelea. Ambos se giraron hacia él mirándole con odio, aunque no hubiera tenido nada que ver—. ¿Y si seguimos el camino hasta el reino del rey Osamu? Tal vez por el camino encontrásemos algo útil.  
—No es… Mala idea —reconoció Atsuya tras sopesarlo unos segundos—. Al menos, es la única idea buena que tenemos.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba cansada, demasiado.

—Por una vez, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, es la mejor opción que tenemos —murmuró mirando a Ryuuji, que se había levantado a mirar dormir a la niña con una sonrisa maternal—. ¿Cuándo salimos?  
—Cuanto antes mejor —contestó Atsuya—. Mañana al amanecer.  
—¡Sí! ¡Por fin un poquito de acción! —exclamó Fudo levantándose violentamente del suelo y ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de todos los inquilinos de aquella sala—. De acuerdo… ¡Sí! ¡Por fin un poquito de acción! —susurró haciendo los mismos movimientos de antes.

Unos ojos castaños observaban las escenas desde lo lejos, impasibles, mientras pasaban sus dedos por las ligeras y brillantes cuerdas de la lira dorada. Cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro. ¿Por qué los mortales tenían que ser tan complicados? Una presencia se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

—Hola, Ranmaru —contestó abriendo los ojos.  
—Takuto, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó angustiado el dios a su lado—. No sueles estar tan pendiente de lo que hacen los mortales con sus vidas.  
—Tienes razón —murmuró—. Pero, hay algo que no me cuadra en todo este asunto, sobre todo si Midori y Tsurugi están metidos en ellos.

Ranmaru jugueteó con sus coletas de cabello rosa y le miró con los profundos ojos azules.

—¿Crees que pueden volver a estar haciendo de las suyas?

Takuto negó con la cabeza.

—Quién sabe. Nunca he logrado comprender lo que pasa por la cabeza de esos dos. Son tan… Tan… —suspiró nuevamente y miró a su acompañante—. No tengo palabras ni para describirles —terminó con una sonrisa y acariciando suavemente la mejilla del otro—. Lo siento.  
—¿Por qué lo sientes? —preguntó Ranmaru confundido.  
—Te estoy molestando con mis pensamientos y mis penas infundadas —contestó culpable.

El peli rosa negó con la cabeza y se acercó más.

—He sido yo quién he preguntado en primer lugar. ¿No debería de tener yo la culpa entonces? —preguntó juguetonamente.  
—Puede. Tendrás que disculparte.  
—Hecho —murmuró antes de que el castaño juntara sus labios con los suyos en un beso cariñoso y suave. Cuando se separaron, Ranmaru sonrió—. Tal vez deberías hablar con Hikaru, como ayudante de los dioses debe de conocer todo lo que aquí sucede.  
—O no saber nada… Creo que Kariya estará mejor enterado —murmuró Takuto.

Ranmaru se encogió de hombros y le miró.

—Pues solo hay una manera de saberlo. ¿Por qué no le llamas?

Terumi abrió los ojos y observó los cuerpos tendidos a su alrededor. Sí. Todos dormían profundamente. Era el momento perfecto para actuar. Con sumo cuidado, se levantó de la pequeña esquina en la que había estado dormitando hasta hacía apenas minutos y caminó de puntillas por la habitación, hasta llegar a la puerta. Salió de la misma intentando hacer el menor de los ruidos y, habiéndolo conseguido, sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras de la posada. El frío de la noche le dio en plena cara y le hizo arrugar el ceño. Debería haberse llevado algo de abrigo para la pequeña escapadita.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Había algo que no le había dado tiempo a realizar en compañía del príncipe. De hecho, no habría hecho más que preguntar y, ya estaba un poco cansada de sus contiguas preguntas. Bueno, estaba harta de él en todos los aspectos. ¡Qué hombre más pesado! Aprovechó que una de las ventanas del torreón sureste estaba abierta y se coló por ahí con ayuda de una cuerda. Aterrizó con gracia y sigilosidad en la habitación del torreón. Estaba a oscuras y desordenada, además de que no debían de haberla limpiado en mucho tiempo… Hombres…

Abrió la puerta de madera que daba al corredor lleno de escaleras y asomó la cabeza. No había nadie. Perfecto. Parecía que se lo habían puesto en bandeja, aunque también resultaba algo extraño. Fuera como fuese, cuanta más prisa se diera para conseguir su cometido, mejor. Subió las escaleras y entró en la biblioteca… Si es que se le podía llamar así. Un escritorio y dos estanterías, la mayor parte de los libros, registros del reino o… Literatura ligera que para nada era lo que estaba buscando.

Terumi bufó molesta y sacó de entre sus ropas un colgante dorado con una pequeña gema roja y curiosas inscripciones en ellas. Su señora había sido muy clara en ese aspecto. Deslizó el colgante por encima de los lomos de los libros y demás superficies de la estancia esperando a que se produjera algún tipo de cambio. Nada. Frunció el ceño y suspiró. Su diosa le había dicho que en cuanto la gema brillara con luz propia es que había encontrado los documentos. Unos documentos importantísimos que su diosa parecía ansiosa por recuperar. ¿Si fuera un rey y quisiese guardar o esconder unos documentos que no deseo que nadie encuentre porque son peligrosos, dónde los guardaría? Además, a esa pregunta, debía sumarle el hecho de que el rey Ryuugo no era, precisamente, una lumbrera. Y fue entonces cuando se le encendió la bombillita. El dormitorio.

La rubia salió de la biblioteca y subió hacia el ala de las habitaciones. La habitación del rey no era difícil de encontrar. Era la de la puerta más grotesca y llamativa de todas, con incrustaciones doradas y filos de marfil y nácar… Una mamarrachada, en opinión de la sacerdotisa. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró todo limpio. ¿Qué extraño? Sabía que habían atacado el castillo y por ende, los asaltantes lo habían destrozado todo pero, ¿por qué limpiar la habitación del rey? Las criadas que hubiesen quedado tendrían mejores asuntos que resolver que limpiar una habitación. A no ser, que nadie entrase en la habitación. Dirigió sus ojos rojizos a la cerradura y encontró la respuesta. La puerta había sido forzada, y no hacía demasiado tiempo de ello.

Entró dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí para pasar el colgante por todas las superficies y todos los recovecos de la habitación. Incluyendo el techo y el suelo, paredes también… Y lo encontró. Justo debajo de la cama del rey, había unas tablillas sueltas. Con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, las desencajó y levantó, descubriendo un par de pergaminos sucios y algo gastados por el tiempo. Los sacó y observó ligeramente antes de guardarlos entre sus ropas. ¿Por qué su diosa querría algo tan viejo y desgastado? No tenía ningún sentido. Pero ella solo debía obedecer y eso haría.

Tras ajustarse correctamente la ropa para que nadie se percatara de lo que escondía, salió de la habitación del monarca y se apresuró a caminar por los pasillos con rapidez. Hasta que pasó por una habitación que llamó su atención. Una habitación en la que ya había estado antes y no precisamente sola. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y sonrió al ver quién estaba dentro.

—No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos —dijo con voz asombrada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Un par de ojos oscuros la miraron fríamente mientras que la rubia solo sonreía.

—Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar más… Tranquilamente —murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Kariya… ¿Sabes por qué te hemos hecho llamar? —preguntó Takuto sentándose en la cama de su habitación. A su lado descansaba Ranmaru, el cual jugaba con los rizos del castaño.  
—¿Para ver como fornicas con Kirino? —preguntó el dios de los ladrones molesto.  
—No —contestó fríamente el castaño—. Necesitamos respuestas.

Kariya les observó cínicamente y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Respuestas? ¿Respuestas de qué? —preguntó de malas maneras.  
—¿Sabes qué es lo que se traen Midori y Tsurugi? —preguntó sin rodeos Takuto.  
—¿Por qué debería saberlo?

Ranmaru se levantó cubriendo su cuerpo con la túnica y se acercó hasta el pequeño dios, que lo miraba furibundamente.

—Porque eres el dios de los mentirosos y sueles estar enterado de todo —contestó el peli rosa a modo de explicación—. ¿Qué quieres por tus palabras?  
—Si te lo dijera, se me tiraría encima esa cosa con la que te acuestas —escupió asqueado—. Además, no habría suficientes cosas para darme.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Takuto obviando la primera frase del peli azul.  
—Me gusta cuidarme las espaldas. Esos dos de los que queréis saber secretos son peligrosos. Y me gusta cuidarme las espaldas —contestó—. Llámame egoísta si así lo deseas, pero aprecio mi vida, más de lo que lo hacéis vosotros.  
—¿Te han amenazado? —volvió a preguntar el castaño.

Kariya negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—No. Ni siquiera se atreverían, pero podéis preguntárselo a las personas que se acuestan con ellos. Sabéis perfectamente quienes son.  
—Hamano y Tenma no nos dirán nada. Lo sabes —murmuró Ranmaru cruzándose de brazos.

El pequeño dios se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Mm… Lástima. Era vuestra única posibilidad de saber la verdad. Eso, o preguntándoselo a vuestros sacerdotes… Parecen que están muy bien informados de todo lo que sucede abajo.

* * *

**Pues ya está.  
Se que hace mil que no actualizo, y me encantaría echarle la culpa solo a la universidad y demás, pero la inspiración se había ido. Tanto, que había perdido las ganas de continuar escribiendo este fic... Pero, eso no sería lo correcto para todos vosotros que me habéis estado leyendo desde el principio. Así que... Haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas mentales escasas y viéndome de nuevo toda la serie (Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven GO), me ha vuelto a venir la inspiración y aquí estoy. Este fic (que tengo otros de Hetalia empezados) va a ser el único que actualice junto con el de "Todo por un niño" hasta que lo termine... Más que nada para ir quitándome frentes, que tengo demasiados abiertos y no me da el tiempo ni la cabeza...  
Y, aunque ando con un poquito de prisa (tengo clase de piano ahora), quiero daros las gracias a Mary-chan92, The-Queen-Nasuda, Pingu-Fever. Otanashi, IchiBerryz, Azmine Junet, Nana-chan Yamamoto y a 0o0onoriko0o0o por sus reviews, por estar leyendo ahí siempre y comentando. De verdad chicas que os quiero un montón y me encantaría poneros y contestaros a cada uno de los reviews (Seguramente lo haga luego por mensaje privado) pero no me da tiempo y quería dejaros esto antes de irme.  
****Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, el cual está casi terminado, y nos leemos la semana que viene... Besitos ^^  
****Ciao~~**


End file.
